Simple Hearts
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Can Ranger, Stephanie, and Reilley pick up after Christmas when he returns after his next mission?
1. Chapter 1

_What is JE's is hers. Reilley and Pudding are mine. I had this started before 'Thawing of a Christmas Heart' was complete. It's in my mind, so I've put it into words. It's very cold and snow in Pittsburgh. We're expecting a high of 5 tomorrow, so in between cleaning, I put the finishing touches on the 1st chapter. Thanks, Lee Anne_

_**Simple Hearts**_

Ranger flipped through the list of all his voice messages on his cell phone. He just returned from his government job and went right to his locker on the base. There were a few messages from Tank, his mother, and a few from the managers in his other offices. He skipped over those looking for a number in particular. He found one with the 302 area code and selected that one. The job came up so suddenly, he never had a chance to call Stephanie before he left and of course didn't want to worry her.

"Ranger, um, 'Hi'." Just from those three words, he knew she was upset. "If you want, call me back, OK?" There was a cracking tone in her voice. He heard it. Looking at his watch, it was after 4 AM. Immediately, he wanted to return Stephanie's telephone call, but he didn't want to wake her and it was rude returning a telephone call that was over four weeks ago. He made a decision, before meeting with General Schaeffer; he was going to Wilmington. His report could wait a few hours or a day.

Picking up the wall phone in the officer's room, he punched in the control room extension. "This is Major Manoso, I'm scheduled for a flight to DC in a few hours. Is it possible that it could be routed to New Castle in Wilmington?" Ranger knew there was a National Guard Base the plane could land at only a few miles from the business center of Wilmington. "Good."

He was anxious to see Stephanie and her miniature Power Ranger and discover what had upset her. He hoped it was nothing serious with her family or her son. Cursing the 'government' for their timing, he wasn't here to comfort her like she seemed to need. Before his plane was scheduled to take off, Ranger could at least shower and sleep for an hour or two. It would pass the time, because his 'patient' self was impatient to touch down in Wilmington.

Ranger didn't mean to bark his request jumping out the airplane door not waiting for stairs to be placed against the small military craft, "I need at car!"

"Yes, Major," an Army private saluted him with the steps that were in the way now. They were notified a Major with the Special Ops would be landing his Captain advised the private and to do whatever the recognized officer wanted. So the young soldier knew he was important. "Where do you need to go?" He was chasing after Ranger with the steps.

"Business district I think." Ranger pulled up addresses for beauty salons. He had a few addresses listed on his Smart Phone. Ranger was pretty certain Stephanie said she worked at 'The Hair Shack' but he also found a listing for 'The Hair Shed'.

"I'll see if my superior will let me drive you. This way," the young man indicated to a plain brown building on the side of the hanger. He let the steps roll to the wall and held the door for Ranger, then knocked on an open door. "Captain Swanson, the Major has arrived and needs to be somewhere," he said saluting walking into the small office.

A young officer jumped up saluting Ranger. "Major Manoso, how can we assist you?" he asked nervously. The Special Ops officer was intimidating as he heard. He couldn't help gulping from his uneasiness in Ranger's presence.

"I need to get to 'The Hair Shack' on Broadway," he said looking at the address on his smart phone.

The Captain and Private gave each other questioning eyes. This 'Hot Shot' Special Ops Major wanted a hair cut and he came to Wilmington for it?

Ranger noticed the puzzled communication between the two. He realized how crazy his request sounded but Ranger really didn't care, he wanted to get to Stephanie.

"Private Connors will drive you," the Captain ordered still unsure of the reason. Major Manoso did not elaborate and he wasn't going to question this superior officer. He liked his job and didn't much care for a weather station in Antarctica. He had heard through the ranks about a few men finding themselves way off the beaten path for asking when they should have kept silent. He wasn't going to be one of them.

Ranger slipped into the front seat of a green Hummer with his duffel on the floor beside his feet. Private Connor was a little bewildered by Major Manoso's actions. He wouldn't allow the low ranking officer open the vehicle door him, carried his own bags, and wanted to go to a beauty shop. He practically jumped out of the driver's seat when Ranger asked his name.

"Peter Charles, Sir."

"Where are you from, Peter?" Ranger asked hoping to calm him down. He realized he was making the young man nervous.

"Cambridge, Sir."

"My security company owns an office in Boston."

"Yes, Sir."

"Aliens will be landing soon, Peter."

"Yes, Sir."

Ranger started to chuckle. His driver kept his eyes on the road but from the slump in his posture, Private Connors caught himself. "Relax, Peter. I won't bite."

He let out a breath concentrating on the morning traffic. "Yes, Major."

The Army Hummer pulled into a small parking lot next to a red building with dirty bricks. Ranger saw the sign on the side 'The Hair Shack' but was focused on the long paper sign in the side window. "THANK YOU. SALON UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT."

"I'll be back," he told his driver jumping out before it was even parked. Shaking the Hummer with the force of the door closing, Ranger took off running for the front door.

Pulling it open, he charged in stopping when female eyes all turned in his direction. His dark eyes caught a mass of curls in the reflection of a mirror. Stephanie was finishing up with a client fluffing her hair.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked the man definitely searching for someone. His was all taught muscle in Army fatigues any hot blooded woman would devour without a second thought.

Ranger said one loud word. "Babe!"

Stephanie's body froze in the mirror and before the receptionist or other customers blinked he was around striped partition.

"Ranger!" Stephanie's voice pitched hearing his voice. Thinking it was a fluke at Christmas, she gave up. She called but the call was never returned.

"What's wrong?" Ranger whispered cupping her shocked face in his hands. An answer never came, his lips crashed down on hers.

"Oh, this is better than 'An Officer and A Gentleman'," a woman said in a chair waiting her color to finish waving her arms in circles making 'WHOOP' noises.

"Tom Cruise was a poster boy compared to him. Go ARMY!"

They laughed against each other's lips. 'I just returned a few hours ago and I heard your message."

Stephanie's clear blue eyes became teary. "Miss Fitch died. Reilley and I miss her."

"I'm so sorry, Babe." Ranger tightened his arms around her feeling wetness on his face.

"I don't know how to explain it to Reilley why Miss Fitch died."

He nodded not knowing an answer for her bewildered little boy. "What's going on here?"

"My year is not going so well," Stephanie huffed. "Marilyn's mother broke her hip and is having some health problems, so she's moving down to South Carolina to help her father. Another salon a few blocks away is taking over our client list so I still have my job and benefits for right now, but the owner Tony expects you to cut, curl, and get them out the door so another person can fill the chair. I hate that!" Her eyes noticed his outfit. "Shouldn't you be in D.C or have you been there?"

"My report can wait a day. I heard your voice message and landed here first at the National Guard Base." Ranger chuckled. "I left Private Connor outside. Come on," Ranger told Stephanie tugging her hand.

In the parking lot, the green National Guard Hummer was running. The young private jumped out saluting Ranger walking toward the vehicle. "Was this the right place, Sir?" Seeing the beautiful woman with him, he assumed it was.

"Yes, Peter, and stop that. Thank you for your help. This is Stephanie."

She shook his nervous hand, "Hi, Peter."

"Hello, Miss." He saluted Stephanie in his jumpiness.

Ranger retrieved his duffle bag and handed Private Connor a business card. "If you ever need a job after the Army like I said I have an office in Boston, look Rangeman up. Say Ranger sent you."

"Thank you, Sir," he said saluting. He put his hand down sharply. "Sorry, Sir," flustered by Major Manoso's offer.

"Have a good day and thank your captain for me."

Private Connor saluted again, "Yes, Major Manoso," getting into the Hummer.

Stephanie punched his hard bicep, "You made him nervous."

"I'm good at it." Ranger quirked an eyebrow at Stephanie. His free arm casually pillowed her neck as he chuckled in her curls.

Ranger was introduced to Marilyn, the owner of 'The Hair Shack', Chloe with teased pink tipped hair, and April, the other stylist, and Mary, the receptionist. Marilyn ordered a sandwich ring, potato salad, breaded chicken, and apple pie for the salon's last official day under her. Ranger sat there eating listening to the women. Stephanie finished the haircut of her last client so after cleaning up; she was done for the day. Tony and his manager, Gloria, were coming in the next two days to inventory everything so she was free until Monday. It was Thursday so she had a long weekend.

"Want a trim before I clean up?" Stephanie asked messing Ranger's outgrown hair.

Giving a wolf grin with a flash of white, he told Stephanie's co-workers, "Gladly. Excuse me, Ladies."

She heard the collective female sigh. "I'll give you the works," she said patting a sink chair.

It was relaxing as Ranger let Stephanie wet his dark hair and lathered it with a lavender shampoo. She had been the only woman to touch him like that in a very long time. It was an intimate connection.

"Did the cat come out of the tree?" Ranger asked. Stephanie nodded as he watched in the mirror as she cut.

"Poor Pudding, he was lost for a few days with no Christmas tree to hide in," she updated Ranger. "He's back to hiding behind the curtains on the front window sill watching for birds. He scared the mailman one day he told me by standing up in the window batting at a bug."

"He is a crazy cat."

"He fits in."

Watching in the mirror, Stephanie smiled enjoying cutting his hair and what she did. She was meticulous making sure the sides were the same length and the ends were evenly cut as she worked. After blow drying his dark hair now shorter, she went around quickly with those other scissors she used before and his hair fell easily into place. After a little spray gel on her hands working into his hair, Ranger was good to go. His easy care hair was back. Hopefully, when he returned to Trenton his men didn't freak out again.

Ranger wanted to pay for his haircut, but Marilyn wouldn't accept any money. The floor was swept around Stephanie's station and she gathered up her scissors, gel, and a few other things into a large bag.

"I'm going to miss you," the owner hugged her. "I wish Ed and I weren't moving down to South Carolina."

"It will be warmer there," Stephanie joked trying to sound cheerful.

Marilyn handed Stephanie her pay envelope and another one. "There's a bonus for you. Tony isn't at times the nicest guy to work for, I know personally, so keep that as back-up. Thank you, Stephanie, and if you ever want to cut hair in down South, come see me."

They hugged each other some more and the owner shoed Stephanie and Ranger out the salon door before she cried more.

Without saying a word, Ranger went to the driver's side and Stephanie to the passenger, she laid her keys on the console. Opening the envelope inside her car, she stared at it. "Marilyn gave me five hundred dollars with my paycheck. That will help because my rent is going up in April."

"Good for you, Babe," Ranger encouraged. That amount was extra change he carried around in his wallet sometimes, but since meeting Stephanie, he consciously made an effort now not to take his money for granted. He thought about a new Porsche after seeing a magazine in the airport in Atlanta. It wasn't as if the one he owned had many miles on it in Trenton, he nixed it. He was going to appreciate the one he had.

Turning to face Stephanie fully, Ranger asked, "You don't have to be at work until Monday, right?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Let's go get Reilley and go back to your townhouse." He was going to saw 'row house' but 'townhouse' sounded better in his mind. "Pack overnight bags. Come to DC with me. I'll work on my report to file with the General tomorrow morning. We'll have dinner there. You and Reilley can swim in the pool or roam around near the hotel while I finish up my report. We can come back tomorrow."

"You're working."

"If you drive, I'll type my report and when we get outside of DC, I'll take over. I don't have much more to do. Please, come with me. I've missed you and the munchkin Power Ranger." His thumbs were rubbing Stephanie's high cheek bones to encourage her to say 'Yes'. Those sincere, beseeching, dark eyes were melting her resistance.

"Maybe a change would be good. Reilley and I have been down since Miss Fitch died. Then the salon and when I didn't hear from you."

"I'm so sorry, the government called me so quickly, I barely had time to grab my normal stuff. I was going to have Tank call you, I was so rushed. It was my fault. Come with me, please."

"OK," Stephanie nodded.

"Good. How do we get to Reilley?"

It was only a few blocks Stephanie directed via a backstreet to the St. Agnes's church where her son was in day care. On nice days, she would leave her car at the church and walk to the salon she explained.

"Mommy! Power Ranger!" Reilley called when they walked into the pre-school room.

"I finished early so I came to get my little boy and look who I met along the way," she told her excited son hugging him with one arm and patting Ranger's arm.

"That's great! Where you been, Power Ranger?"

Without thinking, Ranger picked up the little boy. "I had to go work for the government. I have to go meet with the Power Ranger Commander to give my report. How would you like to see where that is?"

His big blue eyes got wider. "Really? The Power Ranger Headquarters! Yeah!"

"Let's get your coat on, Rye."

He ran over to his cubby. The Rangeman hat went on his head and he put on his blue jacket for Stephanie to zip.

"Carol, I'm off for a few days so he'll be here Monday morning."

His teacher waved as the three of them walked out the door. "Bye."

In the hallway they met Father Francis walking. "Well, look who is back. Carlos, how are you?"

"Good, Father," he responded shaking hands.

The kind priest was pleasantly surprised who was accompanying the very well liked and gentle young woman and her little boy. He had hoped the stranger would lose some of his cynicism at Christmas, but it pleased his heart the three of them clicked together. Carlos was the opposite of his Christmas Eve self, he was relaxed, open, and smiling.

"We're going to see the Power Ranger's headquarters, Father Francis," Reilley announced to him.

The priest rubbed his black baseball cap, "Aren't you a lucky little boy?"

"Have a good day, Father," Stephanie wished as they left the school section of the church.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Ranger had changed into jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt after arriving at Stephanie's. He left a message for General Schaeffer that Ranger would be at the Pentagon in the morning, early. Pudding watched through the curtain while he called the hotel to change the king bed to two doubles not wanting to make Stephanie uncomfortable and there was a small boy sleeping in the room, too. That surprised him, in the past, he would have jumped at the opportunity to get a beautiful woman in his bed, but this wasn't the right time or place. He realized he was returning the hospitality Stephanie showed him, it was very important to him. He never felt as an outsider, and he wanted the same for her.

"Mommy, are we going on vacation?" Reilley asked coming down the steps. He had a backpack and Woody with him.

"This is a mini-vacation. We'll be home tomorrow."

"OK. We'll take a little one."

Stephanie went into the kitchen to leave extra food and fresh water for Pudding. Once that was completed, Ranger, Reilley, and she could leave for their visit to Washington DC.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 2**_

There wasn't much experience on Ranger's part with small children. He had a bunch of nieces and nephews that he knew of and his Mother updated on the newest additions in the last two years so there were more that he never met. Reilley was different. As he typed on his laptop while Stephanie drove towards DC, the little boy occupied himself with his magnetic car set or asked a question or two if he noticed something out the window. Stephanie answered and he was contented. Ranger traveled with his three dunces at times and it seemed every ten feet, one asked 'How much further?' or "Are we there yet?'. By the time they arrived, Ranger was ready to rip their tongues out because they never shut up.

He finished his typing for now closing his laptop. They were approaching Washington DC. "Babe, at the next chance pull over, I'll take over driving."

"Gladly," Stephanie said carefully pulling into a wide break area. The traffic of zipping vehicles had increased as they approached the outskirts of the Nation's Capitol.

Moving the seat back and getting out, Stephanie found she was being kissed by the front bumper when they switched roles.

He detoured through D. C. pointing out the well known landmarks. Each got a 'Wow' from the back seat and the biggest 'Wow!' when Ranger showed Stephanie and Reilley the Pentagon or the 'top secret headquarters of the Black Army Power Rangers' as he named it. That really made Ranger chuckle.

Pulling up to Ritz-Carlton in Pentagon City, Stephanie was like the doe in headlights. A doorman opened her door and another uniformed man opened the driver's door.

"I have a reservation," Ranger told the valet, "and we just have overnight bags." He waved off a luggage cart. The bags and Reilley's favorite things were removed and Stephanie's blue Baha drove off to be parked.

"Mommy, this is big," Reilley commented with his head back looking up at the tall hotel.

Carrying in the bags like they were nothing, Stephanie, Reilley, and Woody were right beside Ranger.

"Look at this!" Stephanie gasped at the elegant lobby. She felt underdressed in her jeans, striped sweater, and sneakers.

"You're beautiful," Ranger told her seeing her straightening her sweater. "Major Manoso."

The female clerk stared at the handsome man. Anxious to get checked in, Ranger waved his government ID in front of her face. She glanced at it then back at Ranger before she began typing on the keyboard. "We have you in a deluxe guest room with two double beds." Finally seeing Stephanie and the little boy, the young woman's perky smile turned into a frown.

'Good," he said signing registration never once glancing at the woman behind the desk. The government was paying for their commendations.

"Here is your key and one for Mrs. Manoso. Here is your son's 'Welcome' bag," the clerk handed the items to Ranger, he in turn handed a computer key to his 'Mrs." and gift bag to his 'son'.

Reilley happily accepted it. "Thanks."

Stephanie was stunned and didn't say a word. She stuck her tongue out at the smirking Cuban man directing them to the elevator. 'Babe, the government is paying."

"You could have said I was your sister!"

He chuckled, "You don't look Cuban. What would it do to the Power Ranger mystique if I said I was traveling with my hair stylist?"

Stephanie bust out laughing. "You don't look like a male 'Diva', but certainly an Army hunk."

Ranger kissed her quickly for her assessment of him as the elevator door opened. "Babe."

He put the overnight bags down outside of the room door sliding his key card in the door. Before Stephanie knew it, she was in his arms and carried into the large room deposited on a bed. "You're my wife," he said with a sexy arched eyebrow and went to the hallway to bring in the overnight bags.

"Mommy, look at this!" Reilley ran to the picture window looking out at Washington DC and the landmarks.

"Oh my God!" Stephanie called from the marble bathroom, "I love the government!" Reilley ran in skidding to a stop. He was gazing around the bathroom with the large tub. Ranger was chuckling behind them.

"We can all take a bath, Mommy," he said dwarfed by the bathtub crawling over the side and standing in the middle.

There was a sexy grin on a certain man's face. "I don't think so," Stephanie negated that bubble.

"Babe, with bathing suits of course."

"Right!"

"I guy can dream can't he? How about some dinner?"

He directed them back through the lobby and right into 'The Fashion Centre' connected to the hotel in Pentagon City. Ranger thought Stephanie was about to cry.

"I love the government even more!" She cheered rather loudly seeing the mall spread out in front of her.

Ranger was laughing. "How about after we eat, we shop? I need something to sleep in for tonight."

A mischievous grin came over her lips and a glint was in her blue eyes. "You're a dream of a hubby."

"Thanks." He playfully tugged on her curls.

Dinner was at 'Ruby Tuesday's'. Her eyes practically popped out seeing a juicy cheeseburger with fries go by their booth.

"Mommy, I want that," Reilley indicated the mini hamburgers on the children's menu. She chose the adult sized bacon cheeseburger. Even Ranger couldn't resist one after being out of the country for weeks. His arteries would forgive him eventually.

"OH!" Stephanie moaned taking her first bite and Ranger silently agreed with her, he was questioning why he didn't really eat red meat more tasting the juicy burger in his hands.

Pushing the plate away after eating his last French fry, he agreed, "That hit the spot. I can't remember the last time I had a hamburger like that."

Four blue eyes were staring at him from across the table. "I mostly eat chicken, fish, and salads," he elaborated of his normal diet.

"Really? I feel sorry for you," Stephanie giggled. "There's such good stuff out there particularly with us being Italian and Hungarian."

Reilley looked at Ranger with knitted brows. "You ate Grandma's spaghetti and meatballs. That's the best!"

"It was and I do eat normal stuff at times."

"All Power Rangers eat that!"

"I'm learning, OK?"

Reilley was thinking about it Ranger could see by the twitching of his mouth. "I'll tell Grandma to make more to keep you strong, Power Ranger."

Stephanie was giggling because she knew her son would be good to his word and she had the image of her mother, father, and grandma delivering pots of spaghetti to his company's doorstep. Edna Mazur would love the opportunity to see her dates.

"Thanks," Ranger told the little boy as he signed the credit card receipt. "Let's go shop." She didn't know but those words were like a foreign language to the Cuban man, but with Stephanie and her son it was like a native tongue.

"Where should we start, Babe?"

They looked at mall stepping out of the restaurant, it wasn't too crowded since it was Thursday, and Stephanie pointed to what she knew best. "Macy's, of course."

They took off in that direction. Before going in the store, Stephanie dug some quarters out of her purse so Reilley could take a ride in a rocket ship. Stephanie easily got them to the men's department; it was if she could do it with her eyes closed. They found the lounge ware in a back corner. Ranger never said a word watching Stephanie; she went right to a rack that had a 'SALE' sign on it. He didn't care about the price, but more importantly Ranger didn't want the differences in their bank accounts and standards of living to be a wedge between them. It did make Ranger concerned for them, if her rent was going up and this new owner was very demanding, would it make Stephanie struggle more to make ends meet for her and her son? He put the thought out of his head for the moment, going over to the 'Sale' rack.

She was excitedly moving the hangers. "What size? Medium?" Stephanie had three pairs she was holding up and three oversized T-shirts. "This is a jack pot!"

Ranger smirked. He noticed the smaller print under 'SALE' 'Take an Additional 40%'. That was why she was so happy. "I'll take them all." He now would have gray, navy blue, and black with small white checks lounge pants with gray, navy, and white T-shirt to add to his non-existent sleep ware collection in his mostly black wardrobe.

Before he paid for the clothes, Ranger found a pair of jeans and a short Henley in his size on the other marked down stand. "Come on, let's see what else is on sale."

There were new pants, an alien shirt, and a ' green Power Ranger' action figure for Reilley and Stephanie was tickled pink with her new pair of flowered lounge pants she found for $1.99 marked down and a pink T-shirt. She argued she would pay for her own purchases, but Ranger used his black credit card. Hot fudge sundaes replenished the 'Sale' shopping bodies in the hotel restaurant prior to the three of them returning to their room with bags in tow.

He sat their watching with the little boy the Power Rangers in colored suits fight off an outer space 'bad guy' while Stephanie was going to enjoy the huge bathtub. Ranger couldn't help laughing at the image of Tank, his big broad form in a green and white shiny spandex suit. Everything would show, but on the upside he would match his girl friend Lula in her bright and tight outfits. Taking his turn in the shower, Ranger stood their in his new grey lounge ware watching the two sleeping forms and Woody snuggled under the thick comforter asleep in one of the beds. For the first time in almost eight weeks, Ranger's heart was beating the right way. It had always pumped in the usual way, he was alive, but that simple warm feeling was there again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all your reviews. I appreciate you words enjoying the journey of Ranger, Stephanie, and Reilley. Lee Anne_

_**Simple Hearts**_

_Chapter 3_

"Come on," Ranger picked up Reilley stepping on the Metro. He had been bouncing waiting for the rail train to come. Both Stephanie and her son were awake early so he ordered room service and they were going to take the public tour of the Pentagon while he had his meeting. Ranger swore he had pogo sticks for legs because he was bouncing so much in his excitement.

"Mommy," Reilley whispered sitting on her lap as Ranger stood for the very quick ride, "it's the secret headquarters."

'I know, Rye," she giggled at her son's classified information.

"This is great," he hopped off at the Pentagon stop.

Ranger left Stephanie and Reilley with Millie, a very capable tour guide. She may have been an older woman, but she let out a sigh watching Ranger walk away to his appointment. "He's a man," Millie told Stephanie.

"Yes, he is."

He made is way to the wing where General Schaeffer's office was and before going in, printed his report from his laptop by the secretary's desk and removed the memory stick. "Ms. Gibb's," Ranger greeted with a sexy eyebrow. She always enjoyed when Major Manoso was in the office, it was a perk of her job.

"General Schaeffer," Ranger saluted his superior walking into the small conference room where they usually met, laid his report and memory stick down, and sat in his usual chair to the right of the General.

He picked up the report without saying a word and began reading. He read about a half of the first page. "Since when, Major, do you have a Mrs. Manoso and a son? Oh, thanks for getting a haircut to see me. I feel special." He was smirking over the papers.

Ranger's body shook with laughter. 'Thanks. Her name is Stephanie and her son is Reilley. I became stranded on Christmas Eve in Wilmington and they took pity on me. I spent Christmas with them and not in a crowded church basement."

The General pointed a finger at the Cuban officer. "See I told you to stay in DC," he reminded.

"No," Ranger shook his head, "I had one of the best Christmases in a long, long time. It opened my eyes how cold I became to the rest of the world and how granted I took everything. Stephanie shared what she had with me and her neighbor." He added, "I peeled potatoes for my dinner."

"Whoa, aren't you the Army guy," General Schaeffer told him in a fake mocking tone. "Did she give you the haircut?"

"Stephanie works at a salon in Wilmington."

"A haircut was more important than meeting with me?"

"No, Sir, but the reason she was upset in her message was when I heard it," Ranger said honestly meeting the General's eyes. Stephanie was more important than any reprimand his superior might give him.

He watched the man he had known since he entered the Rangers, and knew from his intelligence, patience like he had ever seen before, and downright the best at everything he did, Major Manoso would be one of the best operatives the United State Government ever employed, but something was missing. He was always so cold, today it wasn't in his eyes. "Carlos, I think that is the most intelligent thing I've heard you say in a long time. I would have gone to wife first, too." An envelope slipped across the table. "Your contract will be up soon. I thought you might want to look the government's offer over."

Ranger picked the white envelope up and tapped it on the table. "I think I need to really weigh it over, General. There seems to be something I need to explore before I make a final decision."

"That's fair. Seeing you now, I'll put my money on we never receive that contract back. That something checked in with you."

There was a chuckle. "Now that you mentioned Stephanie and Reilley, General, would you do something to make a little boy's day?"

He nodded for Ranger to continue. "I'm listening."

"Reilley thinks of me and my men in Trenton as an elite group of Black Army Power Rangers. My men got a kick out of it. He knows I was meeting with my superior in the 'top secret headquarters' now. Would you come down and meet him?"

His eyes widened realizing the meaning and he laughed. "I'm the head Power Ranger?"

"Yes, our commander," Ranger said with a completely straight face.

'That's a new one on me." General Schaeffer hit a button on the office phone.

"Ms. Gibbs, do we have any of those packets left from Family Day last year?"

"Sir, I think there are some in the supply closet. Do you need them?"

"Just one, Sharon." He disconnected and stood up. "Good job, Major." The deposit slip was handed to Ranger and he shook his hand.

The activity bag was on the corner of his secretary's desk waiting for the General to pick up. He kept chuckling in the elevator muttering "Power Rangers". "I'd love to see Tank in one of those outfits," he said cracking up more as they were approaching the lobby.

Ranger concurred, "Me, too."

He saw Stephanie and Reilley waiting with Millie talking with them. As they approached, Ranger saw the big blue eyes on the little boy get even bigger.

"Power Ranger, are you done?" He ran over to the two walking men with his black ball cap on his head. One was dressed in his Army fatigues and the other a decorated General.

"I am. Reilley Plum, I would like to introduce General Schaeffer to you. General Schaeffer, this is Reilley."

The Superior officer extended his hand, "Hello, Reilley."

He placed his small hand in the larger one to shake. "Wow! You're in charge of all the Black Army Power Rangers!"

"I am," the General said going along with the little boy's illusion handing him a plastic bag with the Pentagon pictured on it, "and I thought you might like this to remember your visit to the Pentagon."

It was like a million dollars to Reilley. "Mommy, look in here!"

There was a coloring book with a small pack of crayons about the National building, Pentagon pencils, and a 'Family Day' patch with the hexagon building embroidered on it.

"Mommy can sew that on your jean jacket if you want, Rye," Stephanie explained to her amazed son.

"That would be great!"

"Stephanie, this is General Schaeffer," Ranger introduced the young mother.

"General Schaeffer, this is Stephanie Plum."

"It's a pleasure, Stephanie," he said shaking her hand. There were tears in the corners of her eyes appreciating the General continued the ruse.

"The pleasure is mine, Sir, and thank you."

"Major, I'll be talking with you," General Schaeffer addressed Ranger and he saluted in return.

"General Schaeffer, you know where to find me."

Waving a hand, "Thank you, Millie," he called out as she was beginning another tour. Ranger locked fingers with Stephanie telling her, "Come on, Babe."

Watching Ranger Manoso head towards the Metro station with the mother and son, General Schaeffer knew he was losing his best operative, but meeting the reason why he could understand. Every man hopes to be a hero to a child and every thing to a woman, and he thought the Cuban soldier found both.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hungry?" Ranger asked. Comfortable and relaxed driving on I-95 nearing Baltimore with Stephanie in the seat beside him and Reilley coloring the Pentagon in the back seat, he thought a detour might be in order. They had a fruit plate and fresh squeezed orange juice in the hotel at the ongoing buffet in the lobby before they left.

Her stomach made itself known. "OK," he said turning onto another road which headed the SUV towards Owings Mills. "There's a seafood place up here with some of the best seafood I've ever eaten in an old stone building."

"You're driving and I sort of lost track of where we were," Stephanie teased, "so I think we're at your mercy."

He shot a pair of half closed eyes at her. "Hardly."

The waitress seated the three of them in a small alcove through a stone archway in the 'Stone Crab House' and lit the candle casting a soft glow over the table. It was rustic with the worm beams in the ceiling, but romantic in the mid-afternoon light.

Reilley enjoyed watching the glass tank with Hermit crabs separating the restaurant area from the bar as they waited on their food.

Cuban lips kissed Stephanie's hand he was holding. "Thank you, Babe, for coming with me. I couldn't wait to get back so I could see you again."

"This is what I needed. You had perfect timing. My bad year started with Miss Fitch dying, then Marylyn giving up the salon. Last Friday, I found a notice in my door that the rent was going up sixty-five dollars. I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. I'm trying to keep an open mind with the new owner, but all I've heard is 'border-line tyrant'."

"I'm sorry, Babe, this year hasn't begun too good for you. Have you looked for another position?"

Stephanie nodded. 'I was in Trenton a few weeks ago and at the mall with Mary Lou. My old boss, Mr. Alexander, would like me back, but right know he could only offer me maybe two days a week. I can't support Reilley on that. We would have to live with my parents and I don't want that. My father would love it, but that would be going back instead of moving forward. I can't afford medical insurance on my own, so I'm stuck where I am for right now. It won't be that bad." Stephanie tried to convince Ranger and herself. "Let's not talk about that, Monday will be here quick enough."

"Ok, Babe. I think the topic is on hold because I see our food." He would figure out a way to help her. Stephanie was independent so it would have to be as Ranger termed it 'covert'.

Ranger was impressed, Reilley had a shrimp basket and he ate every small shrimp and a taste of Stephanie's big fried ones. He got the feeling they loved it, but it was more of a delicacy in Stephanie's budget. The spiced steamed ones he ordered had the perfect tang for his Cuban palate.

Taking their time drinking coffee to let their delicious food digest, Ranger made a suggestion. He was prolonging his time with Stephanie. "There's a winery not far away that I've supplied my private stock with their wine in the past. Want to go taste some wine before I drive you home?"

"I don't know anything about wine," Stephanie said a little uncertain.

"You discover which ones you like and I'll be there with you."

Her blue twinkled, "That, Ranger, sounds like a plan."

"It is, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

It was dark by the time Stephanie was unlocking her front door. Pudding was sitting in the front window waiting for his family's return. Picking up her two bottles of wine, a bottle of grape juice, and candy bag, she made sure her son and her souvenirs were in her house safely. She liked a semi-sweet wine with a hint of cherry and caramel flavors at the Giovanni Vineyards. The wine maker said it was best with chocolate covered cherries which she couldn't wait to try. She held open the door for Ranger with the bags. He did go back out for his case of wine to take back to Trenton.

Stephanie was giggling when Ranger came back in waving her chocolate covered cherries in the bag. "Are you joining me in the experiment later or do you have to get back to Trenton?"

The eyebrow arched and a wolf grin crept on his face. "Babe, I thought you'd never ask."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay. My best friend came back home after her mother's death. We've been for each other since high school and it was my turn to help her. Lee Anne_

_**Simple Hearts**_

_Chapter 4_

"Who is this?" Ranger asked pointing to an astronaut looking character on the little boy's slightly faded pajamas.

"That's Buzz. 'To infinity and beyond'!" Reilley yelled hopping on Stephanie's lap sitting on the long lounger. "Mommy got me these at the store where I got my shepherd's robe," he proudly said. "He's Woody's friend. Power Ranger, don't you watch the movies?"

His handsome Cuban face scrunched up. "No."

"Power Ranger, it's the best. I'll let you watch one of my movies when you go home."

That was all those three goofballs in Trenton needed to know he was watching a Disney movie, but if he didn't, Ranger knew the little boy would ask questions to make sure he watched and he was positive of that. "Thank you," Ranger responded glancing at Stephanie. She was no help giggling aware of the unspoken predicament he was in.

"How about a bed time snack?" The young mother asked her son.

"Can I have juice in a little glass like today and a cookie?"

Now Ranger was laughing, while he and Stephanie were tasting wines, Reilley was sampling the white and purple grape juices the winery produced also. He and Woody thought the dark one was the better tasting. Ranger didn't know many four year old juice experts, but he discovered one today.

Looking up from his grape juice and oatmeal cookie, he had a curious expression on his small face. "Mommy, is tomorrow the day we see the tarantulas?"

She grimaced and smiled, but it wasn't very convincing. "Yes, it is, Reilley. It's family weekend at the museum."

"Power Ranger, want to see the TAR-ANT-U-LAS!" He said quite loudly.

Stephanie hoped her son understood the man next to them lived somewhere else and just returned so he may be needed in Trenton and not be disappointed when he left. "Rye, Ranger may have to get back to his company. He has been away."

Ranger answered that without a blink of an eye. "Babe, paperwork," he said with a hand down chuckling, "or Tarantulas." That hand went as far as it could go in the air. Spiders won. It made him laugh more when she breathed quite low. "Thank you, God." He had the feeling she didn't like the arachnids.

"Power Ranger, did you ever see a Tarantula?"

"I've had a few crawling on me in the jungle."

His blue eyes showed his astonishment. "What did you do?"

"I gave them the look." Ranger made his patented blank intimidating stare. "They crawled away."

"Wow! You are the best.""

The little boy's mother was trying not to laugh. "Come on, Spider Boy, it's time for bed. Tell your buddy, Power Ranger, Good Night."

"Nite, Power Ranger! I can't wait for the Tarantulas!" Reilley hopped down and his mother appeared like she was going to lose it as she rolled her eyes.

Ranger tapped the 'high five' the little boy gave going past him. "I'll be back," Stephanie said at the first ring of Ranger's cell phone.

"Yo."

"Ranger, you're back in Wilmington!" Tank's voice said in his ear.

"Yes. Have you been tracking me?"

"Hell, yes! Did you enjoy D.C. and what kind of wine are you bringing back?"

"Private stock."

Lester called out, "Maybe he was with Phil Maweeney!"

"No, new guy, Ben Dover," Ranger told his best friend.

Tank relayed repeating the words not putting two and two together. "No, a new guy, Ben Dover." He got quiet and Ranger could hear laughter. "Don't you start that shit again, Mr. Funny Bone!"

Ranger was chuckling in Tank's ear. "Have someone pick me up Sunday morning."

"Why not tomorrow?" the second-in-command asked realizing he wouldn't be in the loop.

Ranger said one word. "Tarantulas.," disconnecting the call

"Tarantulas! What's that mean?" Tank yelled at the dial tone. "That man is just back and driving me crazy already!" Fingers were typing furiously into the 'Code Word Scrambler'. "It means 'Tarantulas'," Tank muttered. "What's he up to?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When Ranger came downstairs clean from his shower in his navy lounge ware, the bottle of experimental wine was on the coffee table, the cork screw, two wine glasses, and a scalloped glass plate with arranged homemade chocolate covered cherries from the winery waiting for the two of them.

"This better be all that like Geraldo said at Giovanni's." Anticipation was written all over Stephanie's expressive face as Ranger sat beside her.

"If it isn't, I could be Geraldo's worst nightmare," he joked with a determined arched brow.

Stephanie playfully elbowed his ribs. "Open the wine, Power Ranger."

"Yes, Ma'am." The cork came out with effortless ease under the power of strong hands.

Holding up the glasses, Ranger poured an amount into each and a sweet aroma reached their noses. Waiting until he placed the bottle down, Stephanie offered him part two of the experiment. "Cherry?"

"Babe." His body was cringing at the sweetness in his glass and between his fingers, but he told 'his temple' this was special.

"Ready?" She studied Ranger unsure if she should bite the cherry then drink, or drink and then bite. "What should we do first?"

"Well," the handsome Cuban man contemplated it, "let's do what every good Italian would do, taste and wash it down. Geraldo bragged how the cherry and caramel flavors would linger."

Nodding, she told him, "We do it together." She challenged with a mischievous grin. "1-2-3."

Each took a bite of the gooey chocolate covered cherry. Bliss totally consumed her face and her eyes closed as she chewed. Ranger frowned internally at the sweetness.

"Oh, this is good," she sighed opening her blue eyes; the tip of her tongue he watched caught a small drop of the cream on her lip. "Ready for part two?"

Their wine glasses clinked together.

"We need to do this properly," Ranger teased entwining their arms for a sip of the wine.

The smooth, cool liquid with hints of cherry and vanilla mixed with the candy tastes of the cherry and cocoa, it was like a cherry bon bon.

"Oh, this is even better. It's like a smooth candy bar going down." Stephanie finished her last of her cherry and another sip. The same pleasurable expression crossed her features. "Mmmmm, this is heaven," she whispered savoring the tastes.

Ranger preferred the wine over the candy, but watching Stephanie, that was his treat. He leaned into her touching her lips with his for a lingering essence of wine.

She murmured against Ranger's lips, "What an experiment."

"Babe." Ranger didn't hold back, all his missing of her came out in the kiss.

Ranger broke away from the sweetened tasting lips; his breath was as quick as Stephanie's. His fingers worked their way under her T-shirt, without even seeing, from his touch he knew her breasts were perfect. Blue eyes were searching his face.

"I want to keep on kissing you, Stephanie, tasting the cherries on your lips, feeling you against me. I would give anything to carry you upstairs and make love to you, but I don't think we're ready for that. You are so beautiful." His long fingers found their own way into the soft curls brushing his hands.

Stephanie's arms were around his neck and cradled against Ranger heaving chest. "I don't want to lead you on. Our lives are so different." His arms kept her right where she was when Stephanie attempted to move off his legs, but she didn't struggle.

'You haven't. Being the kind, giving person you are, Babe, makes my cold person melt."

'You're not cold, Ranger. Your work makes you so focused and in doing so makes you the best at it. That is a lot to have on your shoulders."

He nodded knowing Stephanie was right. Ranger did put incredible pressure on himself. She saw him at a very frustrating low point and showed him an open door to her home. In the simplicity of the gesture, she began to show him the way back to himself. And learning what Stephanie did about him, she never treated Ranger any differently. "I get to let down the pretense with you."

"You're just the Power Ranger the snow blew in," Stephanie giggled with her head on a Cuban shoulder, "and that's some Junior Power Ranger I feel."

"That, Babe, is no kiddie cartoon."

"I love cable."

Stephanie fell asleep snuggled in Ranger's arms. Protecting her was all he wanted to do as he carried her gently up the stairs. When he covered her in her own bed, Reilley and Woody automatically found her under the blankets.

Having recorked the wine bottle and placed the wine glasses in the sink, he sent Tank a quick text message for Sunday. Ranger thought of a way to help her when he was fifty miles away in Trenton until he was able to see Stephanie and Reilley again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"What was the magical draw?" Ranger questioned slipping behind the steering wheel of Stephanie's Subaru. Stephanie and Reilley were smiling silly singing about pancakes.

'Mix a pancake,

Stir a pancake,

Pop it in the pan;

Fry the pancake,

Toss the pancake,

Catch it if you can.'

They were going to IHOP for breakfast before the Tarantulas. He forgot his mode of thinking temporarily; Stephanie and Reilley didn't eat out much. This was a special treat for them and from their happy faces loved pancakes. "Give me directions, Babe."

"Mommy, look!" Reilley shrieked loud enough for the next vehicle to hear passing the Natural History Museum near the pancake house. There was a huge banner hanging from the roof of the building advertising the exhibit. "TARANTULAS: ALIVE AND UP CLOSE" it read with a hairy black and red spider above the lettering. On the ground was a huge black inflatable Tarantula in front of the entrance to walk under and another was waving an orange and black striped leg to welcome the guests into the museum.

Stephanie had a ghastly look upon her face. "After pancakes, Spider Boy."

"Those was big! Power Ranger, did you see ones that big?"

"No," Ranger chuckled. It was his opinion that was going to be an adventurous day.

Eating with an excited four year old was an experience. "Sweetheart, the spiders aren't going anywhere. Take your time eating." The little boy was barely chewing his pancakes. Stephanie had a syrup covered Belgium waffle she was enjoying. Ranger opted for a vegetable omelet, but he did taste a piece of waffle Stephanie kept tempting him with twirling it in front of him. 'Mmmmmm'. He caught it and ate the bite.

Ranger swore that was the quickest bathroom visit he ever witnessed as he paid the bill. Reilley was back out before he signed the credit card receipt. Probably most of the restaurant could hear him singing 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' and there was a spatula tapping in the kitchen to the rhythm.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Mommy, hurry!" he called running as fast as his small legs would go up to the big 'welcoming' spider with his black Rangeman ball cap on his small head.

Stephanie and Ranger quickened their steps to catch up. "Reilley, the Tarantulas aren't going anywhere!"

She snapped her little boy posing by the inflatable. The one she snapped with Ranger holding Reilley up so he could shake the waving leg was precious. Next, he stood under the Tarantula arch. The security guard took a photograph of all three of them under the arachnid before entering the museum. They figured he did that a lot during his shift.

The 'free' family pass from day care was given to the woman at the ticket desk.

"I bet you're here to see the Tarantulas," the attractive busty woman named Margaret asked. "Wait till you meet Nellie, she's a friendly one." Reilley was handed a spider 'discovery' bag for his visit.

"Wow! Power Ranger already met some!"

Her brown eyes peered over her half glasses at the muscular man with his perfectly layered hair. She was intently checking out the cut hair.

Ranger nodded at Stephanie. "She's the hair stylist."

"Look at this!" A large blue eye through a magnifying glass was watching Stephanie and Ranger. There was a base ball size card with a Tarantula on it and facts on the back, a spider pencil with a hairy topper to do the mazes, a spider ring already on his finger, and a Tarantula lollipop. "I'm putting that under my pillow. I'm keeping this forever. Will you put it my memory box, Mommy?"

"Yes, I will." Without a glance next to her, she knew Ranger's eyebrow was cocked at an explanation. "I've kept a box of special things for Reilley since he was born and we add to it."

"I'll show you, Power Ranger."

"Got it, Spider Boy!"

There was a path of colorful spiders on the floor leading through the museum to the 'Discovery' room. Reilley was pulling Stephanie and Ranger was the third tail holding her other hand. He chuckled at the deep breath the little boy's mother took into her lungs before they took a place in line waiting for entrance to the 'Tarantula World' as the sign read. There were grandparents and parents lining up with their excited children. Three families were in front of an exuberant Reilley.

"Do you still place this above paperwork?" Stephanie questioned. She swore every female melted and each man stood straighter when they took their place in the procession.

The eyebrow crested in a sexy arc. "Babe, the paperwork will always be there, but the Tarantulas will only be here for so long. This is a special event." He peered down and Reilley was nodding in agreement.

Before Stephanie could even roll her eyes, he leaned in for a kiss.

The door opened, a short man in a khaki shirt and pants stepped out. He was only a head or two above some of the older spider enthusiasts. "Good Morning, Tarantula Visitors!" He spoke with a lot of energy in his voice. "I bet you came to see the Tarantulas!" As he greeted them he pushed his round glasses in place.

Stephanie jumped back right into Ranger and his arms came around her when a black hairy spider came crawling across his head out of nowhere. "I'll protect you, Babe."

"My name is Walter Greene and I am an Arachnologist. I study spiders and this is our mascot, Nellie. She is a friendly and very docile pink-toed Tarantula." He held his hand up to his hair, Nellie walked into it to be properly introduced. "So that everyone has a chance to visit with the Tarantulas, small groups will be permitted into the Discovery Room at a time." Stephanie saw the little man gulp at the intense glare of a certain muscular Cuban Man. "The next group will be after the t-tall man," he stuttered. He looked like Henry Gibson's twin brother.

The first in the door was a little girl with her grandparents, a mother and father with two young boys, and then Stephanie, Ranger, and Reilley. Walter closed the door after the Rangeman was inside the room.

The other mother whispered to Stephanie, "Are you as excited about this as me?"

"Yes," Stephanie tried to sound happy for her son.

There were posters all around the room of different Tarantulas. Stephanie expected any one of them to jump out at the guest; it was like 'spider overload'.

Walter had a big stuffed Tarantula he picked up after he placed Nellie in a tall cage with branches in it for her to crawl up. "Let me show you the parts of a spider. Tarantulas like all spiders are called arthropods. They have an external skeleton." He removed a black hairy wire form from the spider. "Two body parts and jointed legs." All eyes were on Walter pulling apart the Velcro sections of the poor stuffed spider and passing them to the children. Ranger was chuckling for someone who made a living studying spiders, he pulled it apart with vigor.

He brought out of cages the most docile tarantulas to show the children and adults walking near them. Stephanie stayed back snapping photographs of the different spiders for her son. There was a Chilean Rose Hair tarantula, a Costa Rican Zebra tarantula, a Green Bottle Blue Tarantula, a Honduran Curly Haired Tarantula, and Mexican Red Knee and Red Leg Tarantulas. Ranger steadied Stephanie when Walter rolled out a big aquarium housing a Goliath Bird Eating Tarantula. Because of the aggressive nature of that type of arachnid, it remained behind the glass. All the children were fascinated by the extra large spider.

"Who would like to feel a tarantula?" Walter jumped with excitement in front of the muscular man, Ranger took a step back from the guide's exhilaration. The little girl and the boys were jumping with the hands in the air yelling 'Me!"

"Come along the table and put a hand in the sand!" This had to be Walter's favorite part because he was practically giddy.

Reilley took a spot. "Come on, Power Ranger!" Stephanie's son left room for him to step in beside him. No other adult stepped forward with a hand. Nonchalantly, he placed his left hand down next to Reilley's. The father of the two boys hesitated, but placed his down between his sons' hands. The grandparents stood behind their granddaughter "Just stay like that and Nellie will walk over your hand."

"Wow! Mommy, that's great!"

'It is, Reilley," Stephanie said tensely with her camera poised.

Walter placed the pink-toed Nellie down in the sand by the little girl's hand. She did have nice pink toes Stephanie thought from a distance. The spider slowly walked in the sand and over the giggling little girl's hand. Nellie walked over one little boy's, the father's hand, and then the other son's. The Tarantula was creeping towards Ranger's hand. Those intense chocolate eyes were on the spider; it stopped for a second, and walked around Ranger's fingertips in the sand only to crawl up on Reilley's. It stopped long enough for Stephanie to photograph it on her son's hand.

"Nellie's never down that," Walter shrieked picking up the pink-toed Tarantula to sit in his hand, "avoiding someone's hand."

"It's the Power Ranger stare," Reilley explained.

The arachnologist leaped back a step under the intense Cuban eyes and Nellie ran up his shirt sleeve making Walter wiggle at the retreating spider's movements. "Oh, that tickles, Nellie!" He was quickly unbuttoning his shirt to retrieve the hairy bug.

The guests were rushing out the other door as Walter was unbuckling his pants, he was hopping around yelling, "Nellie, come here!"

"That poor man!" Stephanie batted Ranger's shoulder. The grandparents, mother, and father all were laughing at the man trying to catch his tarantula.

"Babe, I didn't do anything," Ranger said innocently. He couldn't hold back a chuckle or two.

They heard a museum worker tell the waiting Tarantula visitors Walter would be right with them after he put things back in place. The children were laughing at the tickling Nellie as they colored pictures of spiders on a table as a woman was reading a book out loud about an interview with one.

Stephanie was showing Ranger the photographs on her camera of the spider adventure. She was quite taken with the one showing Reilley and Ranger's hands side by side in the sand. One was so much bigger than the other, but because the Cuban one was before her son's it was protectively against Reilley's. Just as if it was natural.

Ranger noticed the picture, too. He placed his hand down next to Stephanie's son's hand without a second thought; he didn't want the little boy to be frightened. He knew the spiders were making Stephanie's skin crawl so he did it for the little boy. The unconscious effort made him think back to the tour of Rangeman and how easily he fell into the role of the little boy's teacher in the firing range

After crawling through a spider burrow, Reilley led Stephanie and Ranger to see the dinosaurs. There was a visit to the museum store; a certain Cuban man insisted Reilley needed a T-shirt like the banner hanging at the front of the building and a small spider balloon. He bought Stephanie a candy bar for her sweet tooth.

It was a nice morning for February so they walked on one of the nature trails behind the museum before leaving for lunch. Reilley and his balloon were in front of the couple holding hands as the casually strolled behind.

"Thank you," Stephanie said low. "I don't know if I could have handled all the creepy and crawly with just me and Reilley."

"It was fun," Ranger smirked.

"After you scared Nellie!"

"Babe, my Power Ranger's powers don't go that far."

"Right!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Spider Boy!" Ranger called. "Let's go have lunch!"

Reilley ran back to his mother and the man with her. "Let's go, Power Ranger."

There was a pizza buffet, 'Sal's Pizza Buffet', the little boy chose near their house. On the way driving back, Ranger saw the place for dinner, a brew house.

Stephanie noticed how all the eyes, particularly females ones, were on them as they walked to a booth. One of the college girls missed her pizza slice; it ended up in her lap.

"Can you see?" Ranger asked the little boy whose eyes just made it over the counter height of the buffet.

The blue eyes looked up. "Mommy knows what I like."

"OK."

This was Ranger's kind of place with an extensive salad bar. He loaded his plate with garden greens, tomato slices, broccoli, bean sprouts, peppers, mushrooms sprinkled with balsamic vinegar and olive oil.

Stephanie carried back a tray with their plates. There was a plate of their own Caesar salad and cottage cheese, another had slices of pizza and pizza sticks.

"Power Ranger, where's your pizza?" Reilley leaned on the table checking out the plate of salad with no pizza.

"I'll get some after my appetizer."

He checked out the large personally made salad again, then forked a little of his mother's salad plate.

Ranger had to chuckle at the red fruit punch grin across the booth as he ate his pizza sticks.

"Do you always eat all the healthy stuff?" Stephanie questioned comparing her small salad with a slice of mushroom and buffalo chicken pizza.

"I try. I've done it for so long that its second nature to me," Ranger explained, "and I've been in a lot of areas that fruits and vegetables where the only foods compared to the freeze dried Army stuff."

"I'd take the fruits and vegetables, too," she agreed giggling as she bit into her buffalo chicken piece.

To satisfy Stephanie's son, Ranger visited the buffet again and decided on a slice of vegetable and Hawaiian with pineapple. It was pizza! They finished

lunch sharing warm chewy brownies that were just placed on the buffet. She gave Reilley two quarters for the gumball machine so he could get a small car and he was quite happy with the miniature red truck that popped out. When Ranger parked Stephanie's car in the lot next to her row house, Reilley was asleep in his car seat.

"I'll carry him if you unlock the door," he told Stephanie watching her gently unbuckle her son. Walking up onto her small shared porch, Ranger saw the sad expression cross her features seeing the empty windows next door. Pudding was in her front window sitting and watching for birds he guessed.

"Babe, Miss Fitch appreciated all you shared with her and being her friend."

"I know," she agreed. "The stroke she had was too much. The man who delivered from grocery store found her on the floor through the window. The only real family she had was a great niece and a lot of friends."

"She was lucky to have you and Reilley."

Ranger carried the sleeping boy up into Stephanie's bedroom following her up the stairs. She placed his buddy Woody beside him, removed his Rangeman hat, and covered him with 'Snuggie'.

Her bedroom reflected the simplicity of the rest of the house. The walls were ivory. The beige carpeting on the floor was showing wear Ranger noticed in some spots, but she had navy throw rugs by the bed. There was a pretty yellow, white, and navy striped and patched long quilt covering her simple wood bed. There were bright yellow drapes on the two windows. Reilley's head was resting on navy blue shams. The two small painted nightstands and chest of drawers weren't on the same design, but were stained brown to appear that they did. The only really extravagant item Ranger noticed were the etched glass lamps beside the bed. It was bright, warm, and simple.

Her hand smoothed a corner of the quilt. "I thought this was a find at the resale store. It's from a designer collection and the original tags were still attached. One from a department store would be outside of my budget."

"It's cheery, Babe," he said kissing her. Making a mental note, he had to check with Ella about resale shops when he returned to Trenton. Coming down the stairs, Ranger's hand went to the pistol tucked under his shirt when there was a knock at Stephanie's front door. She glanced at the weapon from nowhere in his hand. "Security."

She rolled her eyes. "I own everything a burglar wouldn't want." Opening the door, a man close to her father's age was standing on the small porch in a shirt, tie, and tweed blazer just out of a college classroom. He was familiar looking, but Stephanie couldn't place him.

"Are you, Stephanie Plum?" he asked. "I'm Burton Grove, Melinda Fitch's attorney."

"I'm her." At the mention of the missing neighbor, Ranger noticed her blue eyes were becoming misty.

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

She opened the door wider, she remembered him now from the funeral and the small gathering recently Father Francis led when her ashes were placed in the 'Quiet Garden' beside St. Agnes Church she and Reilley attended. "Please, come in."

The lawyer glanced at the tall man. "From Melinda's description, you must be the Christmas guest?"

Ranger extended his hand after replacing his weapon. "Yes, Carlos Manoso."

Mr. Grove shook it. "Melinda thought you had potential."

Brown and blue eyes locked on each other hearing Miss Fitch's assessment.

"This won't take long."

Stephanie offered him a seat on her lounger. "Can I offer you something to drink? I'll put a pot of coffee on."

Burton Grove shifted his hand so the young woman didn't fuss. He opened a leather binder he carried and placed a bag down. "I am not only Melinda's attorney, but a long time friend and I want to express to you how much she appreciated your friendship. She told me when you moved in and how everyday you waved at her in the window even though she never opened the door. It was weeks before she even spoke to you and your son."

Even though Stephanie thought it strange, she kept up waving at the small woman who peeked out the window when she moved into the row house and eventually learned her story.

He pulled something out of the brown binder. "Melinda wanted you to have this." Burton Grove presented Stephanie with a cashier's check for $15,000 and the large bag. "I was instructed to set up a college fund for your son, Reilley. There is $10,000 in it which my office will manage and invest until he turns 18."

Her astonished blue eyes went from male face to male face. "This is from Miss Fitch?" Stephanie unzipped the quilted bag. "Her quilts she made."

"Yes, and here is a list of all her inventoried furniture and personal possessions. Her instructions are that anything you want of her things, you have first choice. The remaining items and a monetary donation go to St. Agnes Church. Father Francis was given detailed instructions. The money she bequeathed to the church is to assist in the purchase of a building near it so a permanent 'warming' shelter is always available to anyone who may need a place to stay."

"I can't believe this! What about her niece?"

"Melinda left her money, but she's not interested in her old aunt's things. Look over the list and my office telephone number is on it. Oh, this she specifically said was to go your grandmother, Edna Mazur." He produced a small box from his tweed blazer.

"It's her cameo isn't it?" Stephanie accepted the box knowing what was in it. Miss Fitch wore a brooch that reminded Edna Mazur of one her own mother had, Stephanie's great-grandmother's was blue and the one in the box was a rose-pink.

"Yes, her stories made Melinda laugh."

"My grandma likes bingo and the slots. She always seems to know what is going on no matter where she is."

Ranger chuckled because Edna Mazur was in the middle of things at times.

"I can't believe she did this." Curls were swishing attempting to comprehend her timid reclusive neighbor. "She had an old enamel top kitchen table with two chairs and a mantel clock that chimed. They were her mother's."

'I can have those put aside and delivered. If you want to look over Melinda's things someone from my office will open the storage locker."

"No," Stephanie told him. "I want to remember Miss Fitch and her 'treasures'

as they were. I don't have much storage room."

"Babe, anything you want can be stored at Rangeman. We have room." Ranger said hoping she would accept his offer and if the things were in Trenton, maybe eventually she would want to move back.

She picked up a pen going down the inventoried list checking off a few things. The indicated items were the pieces Miss Fitch treasured from her parents, the enamel table, mantel cloth, a set of Yellow ware mixing bowls, her mother's dishes, and a wrought iron washstand she had in her bathroom.

The attorney glanced over the list returned to him and he smiled. "Melinda was going to give you these items in her will, but she didn't want you to feel obligated to accept them."

"Her mother's things were very important to Miss Fitch. I loved how she would gently wipe the enamel table top her mother used to make bread. It's not that they are antiques now, it's the memories and ties to the past that make them special."

"I understand. They were very special to Melinda. She cherished her family memories. I did send her family album to Katie, her niece, I hope she appreciates them, but she seems very modern to me. If there is anything else you would want, please contact my office." With that, Burton Grove closed his leather folder and stood up shaking hands with Stephanie and Ranger. "You and your son were very special to my friend and client. Thank you."

Stephanie shook his hand once more before he left. "Thank you."

She breathed a little internal sigh of relief. Her back account was getting another deposit, not going down like it usually did. Maybe, things were getting a little better for her and her son.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Manoso," Ranger told the man at the reservation desk of the 'Flat Iron Brewery'. He had logged into the website on Stephanie's computer requesting a table. It was in a renovated warehouse in Wilmington.

The suited man looked at Ranger intently. "Do you know a Manoso in Newark? It's not a common name. I've talked with him at franchise meetings. You look like him. Julio Manoso."

"My brother," Ranger offered.

"Nice guy. I'm Rob, the co-owner," he said picking up menus. He scratched something on his erase board before leading them to a table. "This way."

They found themselves seated in a corner of the polished wood restaurant with tall windows facing the busy street.

'Look at this," Stephanie remarked. The brew house was busy for a Saturday night, but their table was away from the crowded bar area and tables near the big screen TV's on the walls.

"I thought you might enjoy this when I noticed it earlier today," Ranger explained his choice of restaurant. "My brother, Julio, co-owns the one in Newark. Before I became so involved in Trenton Rangeman, the guys and I would drive up sometimes for dinner."

Knowing he had removed himself from his family, Stephanie made a suggestion, "Maybe, you and your friends should pay a visit. You've been away and some male bonding time might be nice and reconnecting with your brother."

"I'll take that under consideration," he replied with an eyebrow that went up. His hand came across to Stephanie's menu flipping a page. "There was another reason for coming here, I thought you might like this."

Stephanie's blue eyes got even bigger and so did her son's seeing the desserts.

"You're the best date!"

Reilley was pointing to a picture of the molten chocolate cake with warm peanut butter center drizzled in chocolate sauce topped with ice cream. "That's yummy!"

Knuckles were rubbing a sculpted chest. "I know."

Rob came back to their table with a tray. "Here's a sample of the beers on tap and something for your son." He placed a round footed dish with shot glass size samples of the house brews between Stephanie and Ranger; the little boy received a root beer float. A dish of appetizers was placed in the center of their table. "On the house," Rob said.

"Thank you," Ranger told him and never corrected him regarding the little boy's relationship to him.

They both tried the pale and red lagers, Belgium ale, and Stephanie's favorite, a raspberry beer.

There was a cheesy smile at the table after Reilley finished his creamy macaroni and cheese. "That was good!"

A portion of Stephanie's fish and chips were reserved for a take-home box so she had room for the chocolatety dessert creation she was looking forward to. Ranger enjoyed his flavorful grilled tuna and steamed rice. His dessert choice was a warm apple crisp.

The first taste of the chocolate cake was shear divinity for Stephanie. It was a moist dark chocolate with a gooey thick sauce and a warm peanut butter center. "Oh, God! This is the ultimate experience of my life!"

"Really, Babe?" Ranger asked with a sexy languid expression in his dark brown eyes.

Meeting his eyes, she basically forgot her name. He was every inch of male sensuality sitting there watching her. Her panties felt damp. "Maybe?" she squeaked. The thought running in her mind at that second was when they made love it would be a night like no other in her life and she was positive of that. She remembered the feel of the man the night before, just the touch of his lips made her melt.

Ranger's voice was low, "Just wait, you might reconsider that thought."

"I know I will."

Walking to her Baha after dinner and chocolate was washed from her son's face, Stephanie and Ranger were holding hands, her son was in Ranger's other arm with ease.

"Thank you, Ranger. This was fun," Stephanie quietly conveyed to him.

Both were aware he would be heading to Trenton tomorrow, but didn't express the fact. He wanted their time together to finish on a light note and was already counting in his head how many hours until he returned. There had to be a way Ranger convinced himself to get this woman and her son to Trenton permanently. He needed to piece that together and he would, or he wasn't Ranger Manoso. "It was, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

''Pancake Song' by Christina Rossetti (1830 -1894)

From the last chapter, a reviewer questioned in the cherry-caramel wine existed. It does and I found it at 'FiorieWinery-dot-com'. It's a winery in Maryland between DC and Wilmington I found in research.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm alive. Thanks for your e-mails. I scratched my cornea over two weeks ago and have been wearing my 'dreaded' glasses. Icould use new ones, but wear contact almost all the time. My daughter is having Algebra problems and giving me headaches over it since I don't figure it out her way. And, for my really good news. I fell in love with a shelter dog picture on 'PetFinder', but she was in Kentucky and I'm in Pennsylvania. After much soul searching, many e-mails and telephone calls, Jovi will be arriving by a dog rescue transport here after the beginning of March. Thanks for all your priior reviews and 'wondering' where i have been. Lee Anne_

_**Simple Hearts**_

_Chapter 6_

An internal groan went through Ranger's body when Stephanie's Subaru made a corner, there sitting in the parking lot of her row house was a familiar black Hummer. They were coming back from morning church and Reilley's Sunday school class at St. Agnes.

"Look's like your ride is here," Stephanie hoped to sound chipper, but she was sad her Christmas guest would be leaving soon. "How did he know where we lived?" She questioned realizing there was no call for directions.

"Tracking in my cell phone," Ranger explained thinking he was going to need to pitch it now when he came to Wilmington. Those three goofs could now find the boss.

Seeing the approaching blue car-truck, Tank jumped down from his company vehicle and waited by his front bumper for Ranger to park. He watched his friend get out giving a 'Thank God!" seeing Ranger's hair was his shorter version he wore since Stephanie first cut it. "No new do's to send the office in an uproar."

The dark Cuban eyes were trying to intimidate his big friend, but the memory flash of after Christmas made him chuckle. "Just me."

"It's the really big Black Army Power Ranger," Reilley called running in Tank's direction. The big bald guy smirked seeing the small Rangeman ball cap on his head.

"Only me, Little Power Ranger," he replied looking down at the extremely impressed small boy.

"Wow! Two Power Rangers. We're lucky, Mommy."

"We are, Reilley. Come on in," Stephanie said to the new guest.

The black and orange patched cat was in the same spot as when they left in the front window, but the green eyes were intent on the new person walking up the front steps.

"How was the job?" Tank asked Ranger.

"Too long, hot, and sandy," he replied to the question, "but we found the problem and it was dealt with appropriately." Ranger chose his words carefully. It was a long trek and the terrorist gang was eliminated swiftly and completely when they were found into many small pieces over sandy, mountainous terrain.

"Good job." Tank was surprised stepping into the row house Stephanie rented. It was simple inside, comfortable and unpretentious. Everything the complete opposite he would define of Ranger's penthouse apartment. It was darkly masculine like the man who lived in it, but Ranger was comfortable in the sparse surroundings. Tank noticed how at home he draped his jacket over the banister when he removed it.

"Please come in, Tank, and make yourself comfortable," Stephanie offered disappearing through the doorway.

Reilley ran over to Tank taking a seat on the blue lounger. "Big Power Ranger, you should have seen. Power Ranger scared the tarantula away!"

"Tarantula, Ranger?"

He was chuckling with that all-knowing arched eyebrow. "I didn't want it on my hand."

"He gave Nellie the Power Ranger look," Reilley said demonstrating his version of the Bad Ass stare with wide blue eyes. "It ran up the teacher's shirt."

The big hands were covering his face laughing at his friend using the Ranger glare on a spider. "The poor spider!"

Stephanie came out with fruit salad, warm ham and Swiss roll slices, and ice tea.

"You need something to hold you until you get to Trenton."

"Babe, it's fifty miles," he chuckled. She was a 'Burg' hostess.

"I drove," Tank spoke up taking a slice of the warm sandwich roll and spooning fruit salad on a small plate. "I need energy for the drive back."

Ranger flipped him Cuban eyes. "My butt."

"My vehicle. You can ride on the bumper!"

She clapped her hands to get the males' attention. "Fight nice, Boys!"

"Babe." Ranger gave a sexy arched eyebrow as comeback.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Coming down the stairs with his duffel in his hand, Tank noticed the slightest slump in the shoulders of the straight Army posture of Ranger. He didn't want to leave and Tank knew it. After Stephanie left on New Year's Day, the jovialness wasn't there fully in his friend. He made half of an attempt at the joking, but his heart wasn't in it completely. Even the managers in the offices commented that the boss was off. He wasn't his usual gruff business self, but he stayed more to himself than everyone expected, then he went rushing out of Miami when he got the government call. Lester flew down with his duffel to meet Ranger at Fort Stewart before boarding the government plane. Tank hoped the two of them figured out a solution, because this friend wouldn't be the most pleasant to live and work with until he saw Stephanie and her son again. The fifty miles separating Wilmington and Trenton would be a blink of an eye to Ranger flooring it in his Porsche. He pitied any cop stopping the speeding sports car.

"Bye, Power Ranger."

"Bye, Spider Boy," Ranger laughed a sad laugh poking the Tarantula on his

T-shirt kneeling down in front of the little boy. Standing up to look into the adult blue eyes rimmed with tears. He sighed. "I'll be back, Babe. I shouldn't get anymore calls for awhile. I may need to make a fast visit to Miami to finish my year-end evaluation that was interrupted, but I intend to see you at the end of the week."

"But," Stephanie began to speak, Ranger stopped her. Tank figured sooner than that.

"I'll be here. If you need anything, call me. I'll deliver milk, cookies, even dental floss if you run out. And, if this new boss gives you a difficult time, I can use a little Bad Ass pressure to make him see the error of his ways," he chuckled.

The blue eyes crinkled and Stephanie giggled at the image of Tony being creamed a few times. "You can't beat up my new boss. I need my job."

"He could take a sudden wildlife adventure tour."

Her fist tapped his sculpted chest. "You!"

His lips kissed the tear on her cheek wandering to her inviting lips. Tank thought the houses he saw out the front door had nice shapes after he picked up Ranger's duffel for something to do while his friend necked. "Bye. I'll call you."

"Have a safe drive back to Trenton," Stephanie told the two men picking up Reilley stepping onto the porch watching them walk to the parking lot. "Bye," she mouthed just as Ranger did before he turned the corner. Seconds later the black Hummer was going the way it came down the street.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Turn here," Ranger instructed Tank. "Did you bring what I asked?"

"In the glove compartment," Tank pointed making a right.

Ranger found an envelope in the glove box slipping it out. He never glanced inside because Tank would follow his directions to a 'T'. "Another right and into that church lot."

St. Agnes' parking lot was practically empty with just two cars parked at the end. The driver pulled into a spot having his choice.

"I'll be back," Ranger said jumping down with the envelope. The church door which he had come out of earlier was unlocked; Ranger stepped through it and listened to the quiet church. He picked up a noise and went right into the sanctuary. Father Francis was up at the altar moving things after the final mass of the morning. He turned sensing someone was watching recognizing the muscled form of Ranger. "Carlos."

"Hello, Father."

He stepped down meeting the man at a pew. "Is there something I can help you with?" Father Francis asked. The man coming into the church had an aura emanating from him which told the priest he was in control and nothing would sway that.

"Yes," Ranger said quietly sitting down next to the priest. "I need a favor. I am heading back to Trenton and my business. I will be back to see Stephanie and Reilley."

Father Francis nodded knowing that was true. Witnessing Stephanie, Carlos, and Reilley together, he saw the connection.

"I don't want Stephanie to worry about money," he continued. "Here." Ranger placed the envelope in the priest' worn palm. "I'm hoping with this, the church could decrease Reilley's daycare cost. Her rent is going up and Stephanie is very concerned about her job with the new owner of the salon. You told me on Christmas Eve she cut the hair of the shut-ins."

The priest understood Ranger's train of thought. "One of the parishioners made a donation on her behalf."

"Yes," Ranger agreed. "She is independent and would not accept this from me or allow me to pay for Reilley's daycare if I offered. The money Miss Fitch left her gave Stephanie some monetary security. I want her to spend it on 'fun' stuff for her and her son."

Father Francis admired this quiet man. He may have started out as very cold and cynical on Christmas Eve, but underneath all that toughness and brooding was a man who cared deeply about the people in his life. Carlos just did it quietly in his own way. "I hope I can be convincing, Carlos," the priest laughed aware of the New Jersey determination Stephanie possessed.

"Thank you. If Stephanie or Reilley appear upset, call me. I need to confirm a few things, but I hope eventually I can convince Stephanie that she and her son need to be in Trenton permanently." Ranger handed Father Francis a business card.

The priest shook his hand watching Ranger walk away without a sound as he came. He opened the envelope he sat on the pew. He began counting out hundred dollar bills ending with a total of $5,000.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Restless was how Ranger felt after returning to Trenton and the quiet in his apartment was all around him. A pin dropping would have been a welcome sound. The answer Ella provided regarding a resale shop bothered him. She liked to go in them to snoop and maybe find a bargain. When she explained that many resale shops sold used clothing and household goods, it was more than Ranger wanted to know or hear. The four walls were closing in around him as various thoughts were jumbled in his brain pertaining to Stephanie and Reilley. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and his Porsche keys, he needed to think clearly.

Pulling out of Rangeman, he had no real direction so he drove. It wasn't long when streets and houses had a subconscious familiarity that began to register in his brain. He wasn't fully aware he was in Newark until he parked in his parents' driveway. The house looked the same since he was here over two years ago. The shutters on the windows were now black, not green.

Ranger waited at his parent's front door for either his mother or father to open it. He heard footsteps approaching and it was his father at the door. "Ricardo."

His height was from his father, but the skin tone, facial features and dark silky hair was from his mother's ancestry. "Hello, Poppa. It's nice to see you."

The older Manoso opened the door wider for the son he hadn't seen in a very long time could step into the house.

"Max, who is it?" his wife called from a hallway as she approached. "Ricardo!" She ran in a fast shuffle to hug her son. He hugged her back, but her mother's instinct told her there was something troubling her youngest son. "What is wrong?"

He studied his parents for a moment then all the photographs of his siblings, nieces, and nephews on the wall. "How did you do it? Raise six children on only Poppa's paycheck?"

Both of the Manosos were quite taken back by the question. "What is this about?" Maximo Manoso asked. His son drove from Trenton to ask an unusual question.

"It wasn't easy with a large family, but we did it," his mother told her troubled son. "Your sisters being close in age helped because when one outgrew something, another would fit into it and I did sew a lot so it helped to keep my children in clothes. You children grew so fast!"

"What about food?"

She thought these questions had to do with someone else and not her son's childhood. "Does this have to with that beautiful young mother, Stephanie, and her adorable little boy?"

Ranger blurted out, "She shops in resale shops and sale racks. I've never been in a resale shop or knew there was such a thing a layaway!"

"Don't be a snob, Ricardo!" Lucia smacked her son's hand. "A lot of people shop in used or consignment stores. Young children may fit into something today and next week have outgrown it before it is even worn. There is nothing wrong with it! I've found a couple of dishes to my mother's china in them! And layaway is a lifesaver particularly at Christmas. It was nice making small payments over time, it didn't break my budget I had."

"Momma, you shop at used stores?"

"Just about everyone does. It's very chic now. Just a minute."

He watched his mother disappear towards the direction of his parent's bedroom. She came back out with her purse, a plastic bag, and a very attractive gold suede jacket with black buttons.

"Momma, that is very pretty on you," Ranger complimented his mother. The coat colors flattered Lucia's skin and hair.

She spun around in her suede swing coat. "I saw one like this is a designer magazine. It was very over priced I thought." Her dark eyes shone with pride.

"Guess where I bought this, Ricardo?"

Stunned at the realization, he muttered, "A resale shop, Momma?"

"Yes! It still had the tags on it! Some stores donate out-of-season merchandise. I took it to the cleaners and 'Wha-la!' I have my designer coat." She linked her arm with her son's. "Maximo, Ricardo and I are going shopping."

Ranger's head turned between his mother and father. "We are?"

Maximo Manoso kissed his happy wife's cheek and patted his confused son's back. "Have fun, You Two." He had to laugh watching the black Porsche pull away from the house; this would make his wife's day.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Here, Ricardo," Lucia Manoso pointed to a door walking up a sidewalk with her tall, handsome son. He held open the door to 'Treasure 2 You' Thrift Store for his Momma.

"Lucia!" A woman hanging up clothes from a rolling rack greeted the people coming into the shop.

"Hi, Marti," Mrs. Manoso waved and pulled Ranger by the hand over to her. "This is my youngest son, Ricardo. He drove from Trenton to go bargain hunting with me!"

Ranger's eyebrow went up before she shook the woman's hand. Marti was about his mother's age wearing black glasses decorated with rhinestones on the corners. It crossed his brain those would look perfect on Stephanie's crazy Grandma Edna. "Hello, it is very nice to meet you."

"I wish I was twenty years younger, Lucia. He's handsome," Marti acknowledged her son with a broad grin on her powdered face.

Lucia strained her neck to see her youngest son's expression. "Sorry to disappoint you, Marti, but Ricardo is smitten with a young woman in Delaware."

"Just my luck," she snapped her fingers. "I just put out some new shirts in the last few days."

"Thank you," Mrs. Manoso called with Ranger following her to a back corner which indicated 'MEN'. "I've learned, Ricardo, your father will never put those caps on his ink pens and has ruined a lot of good shirts," she explained checking out the sizes of dress shirts and handing a white and blue one to Ranger to hold.

"Momma, you buy Poppa used shirts for his office?"

"Yes. If it gets ink stained and I can't get it out, then I don't feel so bad. This is better than me having to keep charging new ones at the department store. He doesn't know! Your father thinks I'm a miracle worker when it comes to the laundry and I'm not going to spoil it!" She showed Ranger the tags; two she picked off the rack had blue tags. Lucia pointed to a sign at the front of the store: "BLUE TAGS ½ OFF".

Ranger flipped the tags over, each of the shirts were marked $3.99.

"$1.99, Ricardo! These are not even worn!"

His mother went through the long rack selecting five dress shirts for her husband and moved over to "WOMEN". Ranger began to trail after her but stopped at the displays which children's clothes were hanging on. Some of the items showed a little wear, but most appeared in perfect condition. He discovered a small dress with a 'Macy's' price tag. He was shocked at the original price for something that small. Ranger didn't shop for his own clothes; Ella knew what he liked and did it for him. He never questioned the price of his custom-made Armani suits. Stephanie's excitement over the sale racks in D.C. flashed in his mind. A store like this he understood would stretch her budget especially in clothes for a growing little boy.

"Look, Ricardo!"

Ranger turned to find his mother holding up a chartreuse blouse. "It's silk and blue tag!"

His mother made his laugh. "You will look beautiful in it, Momma."

When they reached the check-out register, Lucia had a 'Princeton' T-shirt for her son since Ranger did attend college there for two years before entering the Army. "Blue tag, Momma?"

"Of course."

He handed Marti a twenty and received change back with his entire mother's finds. Ranger carried the shopping bag for his happy mother.

"Next stop, Ricardo, is the Senior's Center," Lucia informed her son.

That was only a few blocks from his parents' home. Walking into the old yellow brick building, Ranger noticed his mother had a plastic grocery bag with something in it. All eyes turned when Ranger walked in with his mother. She went directly to a small room with ladies sewing around a table.

"Carol, I have shirts for you. The shirts with the ink stains I bring here, Ricardo.

Carol and the ladies take the cotton shirts apart and reuse them for quilt squares. They are recycled into blankets for homeless people."

His mother shocked him. "Momma, that is wonderful!" He saw there were a few patched quilts completed on a chair with various colored squares. Some were plain white and blue he saw.

The chicken fajita dinner Ranger had with his parents was very enjoyable. It was just the three of them. His father was planning on retiring in the next year or two depending on the swinging economy and Lucia gave all the latest gossip on the neighborhood and updated him on his brother and sisters since Christmas. He answered his mother's question regarding his visit with Stephanie and Reilley and did admit he wished they were in Trenton. That was the closest he admitted to wanting an actual relationship with her. Ranger had never done that before in the sight or within the hearing of his mother. That pleased her and she expressed it many times before Ranger left to drive back to Rangeman.

It was late by the time he did return, he didn't call Stephanie for fear of waking her, but would tomorrow to check on the first day with the new owner. The shopping in the thrift store put things in a better perspective for Ranger. He did wonder if his father knew about his dress shirts. Ranger thought he did and wasn't about to take the fun out of it for his wife, so he played 'The Miracle Laundry' card. Listening to his mother talk about raising six children on his father's paycheck, the hand-me-down clothes his sisters wore, and 'new' bicycles his father had repainted, sanded, and re-oiled for his six children, Ranger appreciated his happy childhood. Each one of his siblings was treated as special and he always felt loved. He saw that in Stephanie's love for her son. He would gladly be stuck in that same snow storm again for his heart to experience the warmth the mother and son brought to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"I'm on my way, Mom," Stephanie told her mother with a shaky voice. Ellen Plum called her younger daughter from St. Francis Hospital. Her husband, Frank, got up from the table after finishing his coffee doubling over in pain. An ambulance was called; she and Edna Mazur were in the ER waiting for a doctor to finish his exam. The younger Plum daughter did hear a gastroenterologist was being paged in the background through her cell phone.

Closing her cell phone, her hands were trembling picking up the blow dryer again to finish with her first client of the morning. Tony in his flowered polyester shirt was glaring at her for answering her cell phone. "NO, I repeat, NO cell phones during work!" He yelled so loud his squeaky voice echoed.

"My father is in the ER!" Stephanie yelled back meeting his glower.

"Call on your break!"

Another stylist called out, "What breaks?"

"I run this place!" Tony's voice reverberated through the busy salon.

Two clients in chairs rang out in unison, "Not very well! Stephanie, go!"

She finished drying her clients new blunt cut and was smoothing it with her flat iron. She was trying her best to concentrate on what she was doing and not in Trenton. "How is that?"

"Just what I need for my new administrative assistant job," the young woman smiled at her stylist and handed her a tip before exiting her chair. She gave Tony a nasty look walking to the front.

"Your next appointment is here," April told Stephanie. "I'll give her roots a touch up. Go. You should be with your family. Mary can reschedule your other customers. Tony's an ass if you didn't know already!"

"I figured that out," Stephanie laughed at the comment.

"I heard that!" Mr. Slave-driver roared loud enough for his employees and patrons all to hear.

Another customer having her hair colored spoke up, "I'm not coming here for your sparkling personality!"

Stephanie began picking up her styling tools throwing them in her quilted bag she carried. Tony stomped over stopping behind her. "Where are you going?"

"Trenton," she said continuing to place her things in her bag never acknowledging him.

"This is a business that pays you to be here!"

Stephanie whipped around so fast; the breeze caused him to step back. "THAT IS MY FATHER!" Her clear blue eyes were dark with rage. The daggers shooting out of them would have struck the new owner in the forehead. Since Monday it had been hell for all of 'The Hair Shack' employees and kept getting worse if that was possible working with the devil. She wanted to walk out after the first day, but came back because it was a job with benefits.

"He's a big boy! There are clients here! If you leave, you may not have a job when you come back!"

Stephanie made a large step, her shoes smacked on the tile floor. She was nose-to-nose with him. "Kiss my New Jersey 'Burg' girl ASS!" She grabbed her purse and styling tools swinging them over her shoulder; he had to move out of the way or would have been knocked out with them.

Also, hopefully, while she was there she could see a certain Cuban Man to apologize for her attitude on the phone. The bright spots of her days were her son and the evening phone call from Ranger, but last night the stress had gotten to her. He offered her a job with his company and she bit a part of his short hair off. Stephanie didn't mean to, but it seemed as if he was trying to control her life. A job which she figured he created would involve moving and packing, finding a new place to live, and it was more than she could handle at that moment. She prayed she didn't ruin the true friendship they developed and their budding romance.

"Go, Stephanie!" The salon cheered. The door opened as she reached it. A man in a black suit, dark sun glasses, and briefcase stepped into the waiting area.

"I'm looking for Anthony Roman," the man said from behind the sunglasses.

Tony stepped into the reception area. "Who wants to know?" he snarled.

"Irwin R Smith. I'd like to see your financial records."

Even with his artificial tan, the salon owner went pale.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Babe," Ranger said to himself. He was kicking himself for upsetting Stephanie. Each evening speaking to her, the pressure the new boss Tony was applying increased incrementally. It was in the tone of her voice. Each day of the week so far he mentioned at some point about Stephanie working on Saturday. Under Marilyn she worked only Monday through Friday because she had daycare for Reilley while she worked. Only if a client had something special like a wedding, prom, or special occasion would she schedule a regular client on Saturday. The time wasn't long so her son accompanied Stephanie and busied himself in the employee lounge playing with his cars or coloring and the owner never minded. It wasn't that often. If she worked the full day, there was no daycare open so that meant she had to hire an unknown babysitter or ask her parents to come to Wilmington to stay with her son. Her father would come in a heartbeat, but the weekends were to spend with Reilley so she was denying Tony's demand. Ranger could hear the stress rising in her voice when they spoke.

He asked Tank to contact the administrator of the Rangeman benefits to discover the minimum number of hours she would need to work to qualify for benefits as an employee and to compile a job packet for an entry-level research assistant. Once everything was given to Ranger to review, he mentioned a part-time position with his company to Stephanie. Her reaction wasn't what he expected, Ranger believed in his macho Cuban brain she would jump at the opportunity. Stephanie didn't and was actually upset.

After hanging up, Ranger took a step back to analyze why the plan didn't go as he expected. It hit him in the shower; Stephanie was independent, not dependent. That characteristic stroked his ego because he was Mr. In-charge. Ranger had a habit; actually it was his escape clause, when he did decide to date a woman. The Cuban Bad Ass chose in the past women who he categorized as clingy. There weren't a lot, but it was a short diversion from Rangeman and the government. After a few dates, the cleaving as always got on Ranger's last nerve. He would never call again, change his cell phone number, and take a plane out of town to another office. Stephanie wasn't that, she was caring and beautiful standing on her own two feet. There was also one other thing he didn't factor in, she grew up in that mystical off-the-wall area of Trenton, 'the Burg'. Nothing related to that area was 'normal'. The playing field wasn't level he discovered when it was involved, look at her grandmother. Defensive survival crept out when she told Ranger she appreciated his offer, but she would figure out something. Stephanie didn't want to be a charity case or obligated to anyone. OK, she was stubborn, too! He had to fix it, her and her small Power Ranger meant a lot to him.

"Idiot!" he berated himself. He wanted nothing more than to floor it to Wilmington to clear the air, but he had a situation in Trenton that needed his attention first.

Ranger was walking down the hallway to leave St. Francis Hospital through the ER where he was parked. He was there because an employee was injured. Binkie's injured knee where a skip rammed him with a grocery cart was dislocated. Thankfully, not broken, but the FTA could use a new nose from Hal's boot which accidentally connected with the skip's face when he tripped. His trained ears perked up; he quickened and lengthened his strides hearing a panicked voice.

"My father was brought into the ER a little while ago! His name is Frank Plum! Can you, please, tell me where he is?" Her voice was edged with hysteria. He would know the voice anywhere or anytime and saw the curls turning the corner which confirmed the woman's presence.

"He was taken to Radiology on 4," the nurse at the ER desk told Stephanie looking up from her computer screen.

"Come on, Reilley."

He saw her pick up her son with shaking hands and anticipated her moving quickly, Ranger stepped aside to avoid the collision of their bodies. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"My mom called me at work. Daddy was having severe abdominal pains. She called an ambulance to bring him here. He's in radiology right now."

"Come on, Blue Power Ranger," Ranger said taking the fearful little boy from his equally frightened mother and ushered them to the elevator. As they stepped up to it, it opened.

It took her a minute to fully comprehend the Cuban man appeared just like she needed him. "What are you doing here?" She noticed his black attire and weaponry around his hips.

"One of my men was hurt when a skip tried to take out his knee. It's dislocated, but he'll be fine," he explained just as they arrived at the fourth floor. Waiting there in a wheelchair was Frank Plum with an orderly pushing him, her mother, Grandmother, her sister Valerie, and a fresh faced tubby man with round wire rimmed glasses.

"Daddy!" Her flood gates opened relieved to see her father and concerned as to the medical condition. Driving to Trenton from Wilmington, she tried to remain calm for Reilley's sake, but seeing her rock-solid father in the hospital as the patient was overwhelming.

"It's OK, Pumpkin," he told his younger daughter crying on the embarrassing thin hospital gown. "The doctor thinks its a few stupid gallstones. There's my boy!" Ranger gently placed the favorite grandchild on his lap.

"Grandpa, did you get sick? Mommy was trying not to be scared. She was driving fast." Reilley gave his simplified version of her quick packing and fast driving to get there.

"Hopefully, I'll be as good as new."

It was a cramped fit, but all the Plum family members got on the elevator which the orderly directed up to 6.

"We're waiting for the ultrasound and the doctor," Ellen Plum explained to her younger daughter Stephanie. "Your father will have to stay overnight and if it is his gallbladder, surgery will be tomorrow."

"Wow, it's a good day," Grandma Mazur spoke up getting off the elevator, "I got to see him." She pointed a finger at Ranger and the orderly made a noise. "And I got some ass."

"Mother!"

Ranger chuckled in Stephanie's curls. "Babe, stay next to me."

A petite nurse was waiting in a doorway waving to the orderly. "We have a crowd." She raked her eyes over the muscled form in black; Ranger never acknowledged her, his concern was with Stephanie.

"Valerie, this is Carlos Manoso. Ranger, this is my sister, Valerie, and her husband, Albert," she introduced her sister and brother-in-law since there was more space in the hospital room.

"I was wondering if we were going to be introduced," Valerie Kloughn offered her hand with a miffed demeanor to the Cuban man stuck to her sister. Stephanie's hand was tightly locked in his left and shook with his right hand.

Her husband accepted the offered hand, but was half hiding behind his wife. "Aren't you the bounty hunter?" Albert stumbled.

"Yes," Ranger responded with one word turning his attention to the curly haired woman. "Babe, can I get you anything?"

She was watching the hospital bed her father just got in with her son; they were trying out the bed controls raising the head and foot up. "No," she giggled. Her mother was trying to fluff the pillow, but she gave up.

"I don't think we're needed here, Albert, the favorite grandson has arrived," Stephanie's sister sniped. Her father never seemed to give attention to her daughters the way he did when Reilley was in the house.

"Put a sock in it, Valerie," Mr. Plum grumbled. "Reilley and I understand each other. Your girls are afraid to get 'dirty' and inherited your 'whining' gene. I'm the patient!"

A man in a white coat stepped into the room. "Frank, I've checked over."

He stopped seeing the full house and the older man with the young boy rising the bed laughing. "We have a full house here."

"Come on in, Doc," Frank called. "This is my daughter Stephanie, my grandson Reilley, and the adopted family member, Carlos, who appears when my daughter is around. You met the rest of my family. This is Doctor Hildebrand."

The doctor shook the couples' hands on the way to his patient and with the little boy in the hospital bed. His patient appeared to be in no pain now. "Well, Frank, you have gallstones and I think we need to take out that gallbladder."

"When?" Ellen Plum asked.

The doctor looked at the chart. "We'll keep your husband overnight and I can do laparoscopic surgery tomorrow at 8. If he has a comfortable night tomorrow, then he can go home Saturday morning."

"Do it," Frank Plum agreed. "Ellen, don't cry. I'll be home before you know it."

Tears were being wiped. "We're rarely apart, Frank."

"It will be a vacation. I'll have a bathroom all to myself."

"So will I!" Edna Mazur announced. "I'm going down to the geriatric ward. Maybe I can read or play cards with some old coot who wants some of my special attention." She was flexing her bony fingers. "Or, another old guy might be getting discharged and need a date." She nudged Ranger. "I haven't seen my dates lately."

"I'll tell them," Ranger said trying to look serious as he spoke.

"Go check out the Mental Ward, too!" Frank yelled after his mother-in-law. "I bet they have room!"

Doctor Hildebrand choked when a finger showed in the doorway.

"Mother!"

Ranger was chuckling in Stephanie's curls. "Babe, I see your family is still the same."

"Yup."

"Ellen, go home with Stephanie and Reilley. I need clothes that cover me up, not one of these drafty things. I want to keep what I have from ending up on the evening news. You are staying with us?" Father directed to his favorite daughter.

Her eyes were becoming wet. "We may be moving in. I think I got fired today. Tony told me not to come back if I left after Mom called and I told him not too politely to kiss my 'Burg'ass! I think I might be coming home."

"Good for you, Pumpkin."

With Ranger standing next to her, their last conversation came to mind. "I'm sorry I seemed ungrateful for your job offer," Stephanie said shaking her head swaying her curls in all directions that Ranger watched.

"Babe."

"I didn't mean to be."

Ranger's hands stilled her swishing hair. "Babe, I was stupid. Forgive me. You're independent. I forgot that little fact and the 'Burg' is mixed in there. I want you here, but it has to be what is right for you and your son."

"I pretty sure I'm unemployed now."

"I'm fairly certain I have a research analyst position that needs filled. Even part-time with benefits if you want to work with your old boss in his salon. The guys will gladly give up doing some searches."

Frank Plum announced from his moving hospital bed, "I would have had a gallbladder attack a lot sooner if I knew it would get the two of you back to Trenton!" He was so glad his gallbladder acted up. This would get his daughter and grandson home where they belonged. It helped, too, the guy dressed in black had a job opening which Stephanie's father figured was created just for her.

"Daddy!"

"You're coming home."

"Reilley and I may be living with you until I find someplace for us to live."

"That's fine. We have room."

Ranger cleared his throat. "Babe, I think I can help with that, too."

The picture was forming in her head this man next to her had many resources.

"You don't even need to apartment shop," Ranger began to explain. "Rangeman owns a few properties around Trenton we've used as safe houses. We happen to have a small two bedroom Cape Cod over the 'Burg' border that is available. The government witnesses didn't particularly like it because it was small, they preferred 'larger' hotel class accommodations," Ranger said waving two fingers for emphasis.

"I may not be able to afford it."

"Babe, it's included with the benefits. There are no two bedroom apartments in the building and since Rangeman does provide living space to it's employees if they need it. It's mostly empty, because we didn't really use it."

"Take it, Pumpkin!" her father encouraged from his up and down bed. "Reilley and I will make hardware store runs."

"Frank, on one of these hardware store trips, you and my grandson could buy a dishwasher." Ellen Plum gave a wifely hint.

"Reilley and I will take it under advisement." The little boy gave his grandmother a thumb up.

"I can't let you do that," Stephanie began to decline rent-free living quarters. "A job with your company is one thing, but I'll find something else if I can't pay you rent."

Ranger huffed. "Babe, I'll show you the deed. Rangeman owns it."

"I believe you, Ranger, but I'll pay rent to you or someone else," Stephanie latched her hands on her hips and glared at the Cuban man. He wasn't going to argue in the hospital or in front of her family.

"Let me show it to you, and then we'll have a discussion."

"Power Ranger, do you have another house?" Reilley perked up.

"A few. I have other Power Ranger offices."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him.

Everyone was leaving Frank's hospital room, his wife was coming back with pajamas and clothes for her husband, Stephanie had Pudding in the car so she wanted to deliver him to her parent's house. "Bring me some real food," he told his wife settling into the hospital bed to watch ESPN.

There was a rattling in the hallway. Edna Mazur went rolling past the door sitting on a gurney with a man pushing it slowly as he held on. "That's it, Ernie! The doctor wants you to work that new hip. Wa-hoo!"

"The mental ward hasn't realized she escaped yet. Tell the nurse at the desk," he instructed his family.

"Frank, that's my mother!" Ellen yelled wondering if that was actually good or bad witnessing her loose in the hospital.

"And I still love you."

That caused Mrs. Plum's tears to start again. "Go bring me clothes and food, Ellen. I'll be right here."

Due to the boisterousness of the patient, Ranger got the idea that maybe some pain medication was kicking into action.

"I won't be too long." She kissed her husband who was focused on the sport channel.

Reilley climbed up on the bed hugging his grandfather. "I'm coming back, too."

"OK, Reilley. You watch Grandma for me. You're the man of the house until I come home."

"Gotcha, Grandpa."

Stephanie, Reilley, and Ellen Plum with the all in black escort watched Grandma Mazur go rolling by again. "Come on, Ernie, your therapy time is almost over." The man guiding the gurney appeared as if his new hip had to be replaced again.

"You don't think your father's surgeon would hold Mother against Frank's gallbladder?" Ellen Plum asked now worried witnessing her mother in action.

Stephanie reassured her, "No, Mom." She glanced over at the Cuban Man he wasn't even hiding his mirth and mouthing "Babe".

Walking out of the Emergency Room doors, people leaving and ones not rushing into the hospital were giving a momentary look at Stephanie's blue Baha parked under cover. She became concerned because Pudding was in the vehicle. She left the windows cracked and under the roof, it would be cool for the cat. She left out her breath; Pudding was standing on the driver's seat with his white paws on the steering wheel ready to drive out of there if he had the keys.

"Pudding, are you driving?" Reilley asked his feline friend.

"Meow!"

Ranger was still laughing. He did that a lot around Stephanie and her family. "At least he's out of the Christmas tree." He kissed Stephanie before jogging over to his Porsche.

She expected Ranger to head in the direction of Haywood when she pulled out of the parking lot, but he didn't. His black sports car followed her SUV to her parents' house. "What are you doing?"

"Security, Babe." Arching an eyebrow as he spoke his two words, Ranger opened the backdoor grabbing the overnight bags she hurriedly packed. Stephanie carried the cat up the sidewalk and steps behind her mother and son.

"Power Rangers make sure it's OK, Mommy."

She gave a sideways glance to the man next to here. "The 'Burg' is a hotbed of activity."

She watched after stepping into the entry, Ranger gave the living room a quick once over. He followed through the dining room into the kitchen where Stephanie retrieved the extra bag of cat litter and box she kept there. Reilley was already upstairs with his backpack and Woody. Not only did he carry the overnight bags upstairs, he grabbed the bag of litter so Stephanie only had the plastic box.

"All clear," Ranger gave with a smart ass eyebrow having placed the bags in Stephanie's old bedroom. He got an eye roll for that.

Pots were clambering in the kitchen; the blue eyed little boy went running down the steps. "Grandma, I want to cook Grandpa's dinner!"

"OK, Reilley!" Mrs. Plum called.

She began giggling. It hit her, Stephanie realized for the first time in the week she wasn't stressed out and it was because of the man next to her. She remembered something. "Oh, did you have anything to do with a man in black showing up at 'The Hair Shack'? He looked right out of your 'M O'."

Ranger shook his head, but a grin was spreading. "Babe, me? It must have been that new door-to-door IRS service. Call me later when you go back to the hospital, I'll drive you."

She was going to protest but lips prevented it. Stephanie practically forgot her name lost in the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all your reviews. i appreciate every one. Lee Anne_

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"I won't be long," Stephanie told her mother and kissing her son.

"Stephanie, take your time," Ellen Plum said to her younger daughter, "Reilley and I will start dinner so we can eat early and take a plate to your father. Your father monopolizes him so this is my time."

"OK, Mom. Hopefully, I can get a few minutes between customers to talk with Mr. Alexander." Her son would keep her mother busy so she wasn't worrying about Mr. Plum's surgery. It was a good opportunity for Stephanie to speak with her former boss about maybe working one day in his salon at the mall.

"Is your friend Ranger driving you?"

"No," Stephanie replied. Checking out the front door the man who left to go back to his company was leaning casually against his black sports car like an 'Adonis' with nothing better to do than look handsome in dark sunglasses. "I thought he left?" She grabbed her purse, keys, and kissed her son one more time before going out the door. "Don't you have a company?"

"Babe."

"You insisted on driving us back to the hospital later and that is taking up your time."

Not saying anything more, he held open the passenger door for Stephanie of his Porsche. He slipped behind the steering wheel. "Where to, Babe?" he asked with a wolf grin on his face.

Rolling her eyes at him in classic 'Burg' fashion, Stephanie asked, "You don't know?"

"The Mall. I saw you looking up the telephone number."

"Smart Ass. I want to go talk with Mr. Alexander to see if there is still a stylist chair open."

Backing out the car, it pulled out of her parent's driveway. "The mall it is."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It had been a very long time that a man walked hand-in-hand into Quakerbridge Mall with her, it was probably when she was engaged, but today hers was in a warm Cuban hand.

They had to wait a few minutes until Mr. Alexander finished blow drying and finger fluffing a young mother's blonde hair with two girls watching. "I like those streaks," the hairdresser pronounced.

"My husband better like them too, or he can stay home," she said touching her hair standing in front of the mirror.

"Enjoy your vacation," he told the family coming in the direction of Stephanie and her Cuban shadow. "So, you missed me after all this time."

Her former boss still wore his hair long, but now the hair gathered in the ponytail had a little grey. His dark, thin beard molded to his Greek features. He always reminded Stephanie of Sean Connery's 'Medicine Man' character, but younger in his look. "Do you still have an opening for one day?"

He folded his arms over his chest. "Are you going to be playing Rock during work hours on the radio?"

"Of course," Stephanie replied folding her arms.

"Is he going to beat me up if I say 'No'?"

Stephanie cocked her curls glimpsing Ranger standing back on his heels assessing Mr. Alexander. "Lou Alexander, this is Carlos Manoso, my muscle."

"Hello," Ranger said offering a strong handshake with an amused, raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I want you. One day and you do the New York trade show and either Miami, Atlanta, or Vegas. I hate those and you know it. I can't stand leaving Clare and our Yorkies."

Stephanie twitched her mouth mulling it over. "Can I take Reilley with me and someone to stay with him while I'm at the show?"

Mr. Alexander waved his hand. "Yes. I know I can trust you to attend the demonstrations and actually try the products. My last assistant thought it was a vacation. She did a walk thru in about ten minutes I found out and went shopping for herself. She bought a few knock-off products from a street corner to make it look good until she left one on a customer too long. She looked like a speckled Easter egg!"

"Oh, no!" Stephanie giggled.

Lou asked, "What day do you want? The products are here. The salon uses all natural and environmentally safe hair products and we'll do the usual split."

She directed her answer to Ranger. 'If I can work my other job four days then I'll be here on Fridays."

Ranger nodded. "What works for you, Babe. You need twenty-five hours a week to qualify for Rangeman benefits."

"I'll need to let you know on an exact starting date. I don't know how quickly I can get out of my lease on my apartment. I haven't turned in the new lease yet."

"Let me know when you do." The receptionist indicated his next client had arrived, he left Stephanie and Ranger ushering a man who wanted a new look into the back. The grayed ponytail head stuck around the wall. "Nice look on your bounty hunter guy," he remarked and the salon owner was gone again.

"Do you have time to talk with Tank? He'll explain the research analyst position and I'll give you the job packet?" Ranger said holding hands walking to his Porsche. He nudged Stephanie playfully with his elbow. "I have offices in Miami and Atlanta."

"Really?" Stephanie knew he was referring to the beauty trade shows. 'Not Las Vegas?"

He shook his head. "I am permitted back in the state. My attorney handled the problem."

Stephanie stopped dead; her neck was craned looking in his face. 'You were banned from the state?"

"Yeah. I was there to bring back a skip a few years ago. His brothers and a few other family members had a different idea and a casino got a little trashed in the fray." Ranger explained shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Gee, you think my Grandma is somewhat outside the norm!"

"Babe."

Her eyes twinkled sitting in the passenger seat focused on the man next to her. "Are you volunteering?" She understood his hint accompanying her and Reilley to the show when he mentioned Miami and Atlanta.

He was equally amused. "To accompany you or the boyfriend?" Ranger was referring to both her beauty trips and 'your guy' comment.

Stephanie and Ranger never defined the relationship between them directly. She was taken aback to each of his offers but let her confidence come out. "Which do you prefer?"

Leaning over the console, a couple of long fingers brought her face closer to his.

"Both, Babe."

Their final responses to the questions were in the kiss they shared.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Tank! Phil is here!" Lester called out seeing Ranger and Stephanie step off the elevator.

Ranger retorted back. "Phil, my ass!"

Lester stood there with an indigent face and his hands his trim hips. "That's incestuous! You're my cousin and I don't swing that way!"

A voice called out from the control room, "Lester, we don't know about that! We've seen some of your dates!"

The tall Spanish appearing man stood there going to every face. "All of you are just jealous of me. I get the hot Babes!"

A hail of paper wads came out of all directions hitting him.

Ranger was bent over laughing. 'I see all the guys agree with you. Clean up the paper, Lester." With her hand in his, the Boss led Stephanie into Tank's office.

The second in command gave a simplified description of a research analyst to the future Rangeman employee and outlined the benefits. Stephanie was stunned, not only would she and Reilley had excellent medical benefits, but vision, dental, and life insurance. Because she would be part-time, her medical co-payment was slightly higher than a full-time employee's for a doctor visit.

"It's lower than what I pay now and I have a deductible that applies to all other services," she explained. "This is way too much!" Stephanie was flipping the pages of the job packet; her blue eyes became saucers reading the salary figure.

"No," Tank said. He removed a file from a drawer. "Ranger thought you would question the salary. This is the starting salary for a research analyst and that is what it breaks down to per hour."

The hourly wage was almost double of what Stephanie made at the salon with tips. The one day a week at Mr. Alexander's she figured would be reserved fun money for activities with Reilley and the hours would keep her New Jersey beautician license active. Her Rangeman salary minus daycare costs would more than cover their living expenses. She would even be able to save a little in the bank for a rainy day.

A now casually dressed Ranger in jeans and soft green T-shirt came into his best friend's office. "What do you think, Babe? Do you want the research analyst position?"

She gave him a wide-eyed glare. "We need to discuss this salary. I think it is a little much."

He stood there meeting her gaze with an arched eyebrow. "Tank broke down the entry level salary for someone who handles computer searches. The salaries are all the same in the other offices, they may fluctuate because of the cost of living," he said waving a hand because that how his company handled the office pays.

"That sounds like a nice speech, but I think it's still too much. I'm only part-time and I'll have more benefits than I'll know what to do with."

Bending down by the chair she was seated in, they were face-to-face. He gave a wolf grin. "Good. Ready to go back to your parents? If you need me, call me," he directed to Tank. "I'm driving Stephanie and her family to the hospital. Her Grandma Mazur mentioned she hasn't been on any dates with you lately."

The bald man blurted out, "I got Lula!"

"She'll be disappointed," Ranger joked escorting his 'Babe' to the elevator.

Exiting the elevator, Stephanie was directed to a black Mercedes sedan. "Are we playing musical cars?"

"It would be a tight fit in my Porsche."

"Grandma could ride in the front."

He gave her squinty eyes for that 'nightmare'' "Get in," Ranger directed Stephanie with a quick kiss.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, properly fastened on the leather backseat was a black car seat. He saw her stare. "This way you don't have to keep taking Reilley's out."

The way he said his words to Stephanie, she got the impression this wasn't a one time car ride. "What if the bad guys you go after see it? Won't that tarnish your

Power Ranger image?"

The window was tapped with a knuckle. "Tinted, Babe. This is one of my personal cars. FTA's aren't in it and no one will know your grandmother is in it either," he chuckled. "I'll keep the windows locked."

"Hey, I love my Grandma!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Frank listened while Stephanie relayed her conversation with her former boss and her Rangeman job; his grandson was cuddled next to him in the mechanical hospital. "I get my grandson at least one day a week. I've been deprived!"

"Deprived? How, Daddy?" Stephanie asked not exactly sure what her father was conveying.

"I waited for a grandson and when I get one, he doesn't live here. There's T-ball we need to get caught up on. I get the day you're at the salon." Reilley nodded in accord with his grandfather.

Stephanie knew how much the two of them enjoyed their time together. "Then it is pre-school the other days." If she didn't set a boundary her father and son would be together every day and her father would be broke visiting the hardware store.

"Deal."

"Deal, Mommy."

Dr. Hildebrand came walking into the less crowded room than earlier. "How are you feeling, Frank?"

Answering the doctor hugging Reilley in the bed, "A few twinges, but I'm good. My buddy is here."

"Good." He placed the stethoscope on the patient's chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Want to hear?"

Reilley nodded and Dr. Hildebrand let the little boy listen. "Are you going to make Grandpa better?"

"Yes, I am." He pointed to below Frank's ribs. "I'll make a little cut about right here and a few other very tiny ones for the camera so I can remove your Grandpa's gallbladder with all the small, painful stones in it."

Not knowing exactly what a gallstone was in his four-year-old mind, Reilley asked an obvious question. "Can I have one?"

Stephanie was about ready to faint. Ranger was chuckling in the chair beside her.

"These I think are made of cholesterol so they will look a little green."

"Wow. I keep it in my memory box." Reilley told the doctor and looked at his mother for confirmation.

Stephanie hoped she didn't look green. "If Grandpa allows you to have one, Sweetheart."

"Sure, you can have one of Grandpa's gallstones to keep." Stephanie's blue eyes were wide glaring at her father. She expected him to say 'No'.

"Frank!"

He glanced at his shocked wife. "I'd like to see them, too. Now what?"

There was noise again in the hallway and everyone in the room recognized Edna Mazur's voice. 'Everybody hold on. Ernie, move that hip. All night 'Square Dancing' is coming up."

A Conga line marched past Frank's room. The doctor dropped his stethoscope on the bed never expecting anything like that in a hospital.

"I see the escapees are out for a stroll!" Frank yelled.

"Please," Ellen Plum begged Dr. Hildebrand, "don't let Mother hamper Frank's

recovery."

"I'm gastrology not geriatrics," the surgeon confirmed.

"That's just plain mental."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Walking out of the hospital at the end of visit hours, Ranger was holding onto Stephanie's hand and as far away from Edna Mazur as he could be. It was rumored on the floor above Frank all the older patients were sleeping soundly for the night.

"Hey, Hottie Power Ranger, do you think you could detour on the way home by the funeral home so my friends know I'm still around?"

He glanced at Stephanie smiling at him batting her blue eyes. "No problem, Edna."

"Ain't that a pip! Wait till I drive up in your fancy car. They were all gawking after the limo for days. You take a ride in a big black car with a bar in it and everybody wants to be your friend. I told them 'It was who you knew'."

Ranger let out a very unsure "Thanks."

The black Mercedes pulled to the curb in front of 'Morten's Funeral Parlor',\ a few minutes later. The people standing around outside took notice. The back window went down.

"Hey, Gang! It's Me!"

"Edna!" people called out.

"The grump of a son-in-law's gallbladder decided it was time to come out and see the world. I'll help my daughter while he recuperates. He may need someone to explain the funny pages to him, and then I'll be back on the funeral home circuit."

Ranger's head whipped in Stephanie's direction beside him. "Babe, there's a funeral circuit?" He was beginning to really question life in the 'Burg'.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders telling her male companion, "It must be Trenton's version of the PGA."

"Frank and Mother will kill each other if she uses her bedside manner on him," Ellen reasoned whispering to her daughter. She might be hitting the bottle she keeps hidden for emergencies. Maybe her mother should take a bus trip to save on Mrs. Plum's sanity.

"Facebook me or give me a tweet with all the latest gossip until I'm back," Grandma instructed her followers. She tapped the back of the driver's seat. "I'm done here."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ranger chuckled driving away. The Queen of Trenton was finished holding court.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A very tired little boy was carried up to his regular visiting bedroom in the arms of a strong Power Ranger. Tonight he even received a 'Good Night' hug from Reilley.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or something stronger?" Stephanie asked walking down the steps.

Ranger chuckled, "Something stronger."

Two beers came out of the refrigerator. Stephanie went to the cupboard reaching in the back removing a bottle of Bourbon and a shot glass. "I thought you might need the strong stuff."

"No, I need this," he growled. Stephanie was pinned against the counter, strong arms encircled her, and Ranger claimed the woman who saved him from the snow and himself in a breathtaking kiss.

"I wish some guy would lay one on me like that," Edna Mazur's voice came from behind Ranger. "Hopefully, he has some teeth, because if not it's like your lips get sucked into a black hole. And some of them could use a breath mint."

The moment broken, he hung his head resting his forehead in Stephanie's shoulder in temporary defeat. "Babe, your family," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 9**_

At exactly 6:30 there was a knock at the Plum's front door, their ride to the hospital was there. While the adults were at the hospital, Reilley was staying at Mary Lou's. Her youngest son wouldn't be going to his morning pre-school so the two young boys could play. Once the anesthesia wore off and Mr. Plum was fully awake, Stephanie promised both her son and Grandpa the little boy would visit.

"Good Morning. Didn't you just leave here?" Stephanie asked in her nervousness. Even though the operation was expected to go without complications, she was anxious.

A warm hand cupped her cheek. "Everything will be all right, Babe," Ranger said in a quiet, reassuring voice.

"I know, but my father rarely gets sick."

"Good Morning, Ranger," Ellen Plum told him coming from where else but from the kitchen. Mrs. Plum was up earlier and had to do something so she made coffee cake. "Would you like coffee or coffee cake?"

"Thank you, Ellen, I ate before I left Rangeman. Where's Reilley?"

Stephanie started up the stairs. "I was going to let him sleep. It is very early."

Ranger nodded following her so he could carry the little boy down for his mother and into the car. Pudding was curled up next to the sleeping boy on a pillow.

"Sshh," Stephanie whispered to her son smoothing his hair as she wrapped him in his 'Snuggie'. With ease Ranger picked him up, his mother grabbed his backpack and Woody. "Be good, Pudding."

"Meow," the cat stretched in his spot and his owner rubbed his belly. His green eyes closed not ready to wake up.

Ranger smirked at the contented sleeping cat. "He has a good life."

Grandma and Ellen had their purses and sweaters on waiting by the front door for the three coming down the steps.

"You should move in," Grandma told Ranger. "We see you as much as Stephanie and Reilley." It was true, when her granddaughter and great-grandson were in town the Cuban man was on the doorstep. It made her happy Stephanie had a man in her life who treated her like she should be treated.

"I think you have a full house here," Ranger said. He wanted to keep some boundaries where Edna Mazur was concerned, but he also knew she was a very important figure in Stephanie's life.

"You can bunk with me."

"Mother! He's Stephanie's guy. You have more than enough men hanging about," Ellen scolded locking the front door.

"I can't help I'm a magnet for old guys," she replied. Grandma slipped a pair of bright pink sunglasses on out of her purse. "Some hot young blood would be nice. Old guys got cold hands and feet."

"Mother!"

Without disturbing Reilley, Ranger placed him in his car seat and Stephanie buckled him in it.

"Mom, why don't sit up front. I need to get out at Mary Lou's with Reilley," Stephanie told her mother hearing her 'boyfriend' let out a sigh of relief.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

Arriving at the hospital, Frank Plum grumbled to his wife he was hungry.

"You can eat later," she reminded her husband.

Stephanie, her mother, Grandma Mazur, and Ranger just got comfortable in chairs when nurses entered the room to check his vitals before wheeling Mr. Plum to the pre-operative suite.

"Don't start, Ellen," the patient warned seeing her reaching for a tissue.

She frowned at her husband. "Frank, this is surgery and a little scary."

'It's my gallbladder."

Ellen Plum did something very un-Ellen Plum, she smacked her husband. "I don't care if it's an infected toe nail you are having removed, surgery is surgery and it's my husband that's having it!"

Before he stepped over to the wheelchair the nurse was holding, Frank hugged his crying wife. "I'll be fine."

Stephanie clamped a hand over her mouth, her father motioned for a drink for her mother.

"You can stay with Frank in the pre-op until he is wheeled to the operating room," the nurse informed the Plum family.

Coming off the elevator as the Plums plus Ranger were waiting to go down to 2 was Stephanie's sister Valerie and her tubby husband. "I thought we would be too late," she said.

"No, Valerie," Ellen explained, "your father is just going down to pre-op."

Ranger ran a finger down Stephanie's cheek; she had been very quiet beside him. "Babe." He couldn't keep a blank face, Albert was intimidated by the man in a black painted on Rangeman T-shirt and jeans, and he was backed into the corner as far as he could go in the elevator. It wasn't much because it was a tad crowded.

Dr. Hildebrand in his green scrubs checked on his patient before Frank was wheeled down the hall to the operating room. Stephanie had possession of her father's patient id number; Ellen put her in charge of it because she didn't want to deal with it. There were screens in the waiting rooms which monitored the patient's progress once he was in the operating room.

"Thank you," Stephanie spoke softly sitting with her head on a strong

Cuban shoulder. Her eyes were locked on the monitor.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Babe."

They both heard Valerie asked Edna Mazur why Stephanie's friend was at the hospital.

Grandma in her own way answered the question. "We like him. I got dates and a limousine ride because of him. He drove me to the funeral home in a fancy car. Can you top that for me?"

Valerie didn't ask anymore questions.

As predicted in just less than two hours, Dr. Hildebrand came into a small conference room. "Frank came through the surgery just fine. He's being brought to post-op. From his gallbladder, there were six small cholesterol stones we found. A nurse will inform you when he is awake."

"Will he be coming home tomorrow?" a relieved Mrs. Plum questioned.

"I expect to release him tomorrow morning. He'll need to take it easy for a week. Once he's home for the first two days, keep his going up and down stairs to a minimum. He'll be able to return to a normal life without his gallbladder."

Ellen extended her hand to the doctor. "Thank you."

He shook Grandma, Stephanie, her sister and brother-in-law's hand and before he walked out Ranger's.

"Thank you," the Bad Ass bounty hunter spoke up. Since meeting her family, they made him feel at home. It was a crazy home at times, but he did feel welcome in it. Ranger was glad Stephanie could relax somewhat now that the operation was over.

When everyone came out of the meeting room on the 2, Bobby and Lester were standing there; two soft cooler bags were on the floor beside them.

"Ella had us deliver some provisions," Bobby explained.

Realizing she was now hungry, Stephanie unzipped a bag to peek inside. "I love your housekeeper. I think she's the best benefit to working for your company."

That made Ranger chuckle. "I'll let her know, Babe."

Grandma elbowed the two Rangemen in the ribs having squeezing between them. "We haven't been out in a while. There's an all night square dance coming up. That big guy of yours knows how to move."

They both gulped. "We'll tell Tank," Lester said barely able to speak. "Ranger, if you don't need anything, we have a skip to pick up."

To make his two friends more uncomfortable, Ranger stood there thinking for a minute that was quite long. "Hmmm, let me think for a moment." After pausing to count slowly to one hundred in his head, he let them off the hook with "Can't think of anything."

They shuffled to the nearest stairwell.

Grandma pointed to the closing door. "Those two don't dance as well as the big guy. He's light on his feet when he gets moving."

Stephanie patted Ranger's back when he choked on his water laughing. "Tank will be happy to know that."

The Rangeman housekeeper sent carrot and apple cinnamon muffins, squares of breakfast pizza with eggs, hash browns, and sausage topping, and fresh strawberries along with carafes of hot coffee and water. All of Stephanie's family descended upon the food. Ellen complimented Ranger on her cooking; she was actually hungry, too.

Once Frank was awake, Ranger drove Stephanie to her best friend's house to pick up her son. Even in his drowsiness, he asked for his grandson. Ellen Plum was staying at the hospital with her husband and shooed her daughters out of the hospital to go take care of their families. Grandma was staying, too, but checking out the fifth floor because it was getting near therapy time.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The black Mercedes drove away from the 'Burg' crossing over into Villa Park, both of the passengers curious where the driver was taking them. It stopped in a carport on the side of the white Cape Cod house sitting on a trimmed green lawn at the end the street.

"Come on," Ranger said showing Stephanie and her son up onto a covered backporch; keys were jingling in his hand. Unlocking the door, the three of them stepped into the kitchen. "Rangeman owns this."

Inside were furniture, dishes, and the essentials to make it livable for someone under protection in the midst of transport Ranger was aware. The kitchen was white with tile on the floor and cupboards, the countertop was black granite installed after his company purchased the property along with new white appliances. There was a small table under the side window to eat at or for coloring like Reilley did when Stephanie was making dinner.

"Rangeman will remove the furniture if you don't want any of it."

The sounds of small sneakers were muffled by the hallway carpeting. "Mommy, there's a bathroom here!"

Stephanie followed her son's voice into the generous bathroom with a tub and separate glass enclosed shower. Walking towards the front in the hallway was a large bedroom with a king size bed she judged, a walk-in closet with organized shelving. Going back out to the opposite end of the hallway was a small narrow room. It was right for the computer and a small play area for Reilley if he wasn't outside. If she put her lounger against the short wall, there would be plenty of space for a computer desk and some shelves for toys leaving the middle free. Ranger didn't say a word; he gave Stephanie space to look over the house.

"Mommy," Reilley called from above them, "look at my bedroom!"

Coming back to the kitchen, passing through the dining room with a simple round wooden table and chairs, the living room had a gas fireplace with a loveseat and chair. The TV was hidden in a cabinet. Stephanie slowly walked up the stairs letting her eyes wonder around the room taking it in at an elevated height.

"Look how big this is!" The upstairs was one large bedroom with slopped sides. He was running the length of the bedroom from one high side to another. There was a nightstand, dresser, and double bed in the space. That left plenty of room for his jog.

Sitting on the bed, Reilley crawled up beside her. "Would you be afraid to be up here by yourself?" Stephanie asked her son.

He studied his mother with a big grin on his face. "Mommy, you'll be right down there." He pointed down indicating she would be sleeping directly under her son. "There's a yard."

"Do you like this?"

"Yeah! Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't be far away would they?"

It didn't take Ranger even 15 minutes to drive here from Mary Lou's, her parents only lived two blocks from them. "No, only a few minutes."

"Are we going to live here?"

Standing at the top of the steps, Ranger knew both Stephanie and Reilley liked the small house. "The laundry is in the basement. The furnace and hot water tank are new. There are energy efficient windows." He neglected to say bullet-proof. "Central air. Rangeman owns other safe houses I can show you if you would like something bigger."

"How much?" Stephanie asked. Her blue eyes were serious meeting his.

He knew she wasn't going to go for its 'included in the benefits' line so Ranger said, "Fifty."

She rolled her eyes. "Three fifty."

Ranger arched a brow. "Seventy-five."

"Three sixty."

"Babe, Rangeman owns it. It's empty." She wasn't budging from the glare she was giving the Cuban Bad Ass. "One twenty-five which includes the utilities. I'm not going to haggle over money and you're stubborn," he told her folding his arms over his chest closing the discussion. Whatever she paid, he was factoring back into her pay.

Stephanie looked down at her nodding son. "One twenty-five for right now, but I have the option to pay more."

"We'll discuss it at a later date," he sauntered over bend down bracing himself with a hand on each side of Stephanie on the bed. Ranger didn't say another word, but kissed her. "What do you think, Blue Power Ranger?"

"I like it. Mommy likes it, too. It got a yard of my own. I can get a swing and a sliding board."

Reilley started laughing falling back on the bed. He was being tickled. "You think?' she teased him. Ranger would have Luis have a jungle gym ordered and delivered before the moving truck arrived.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Returning to the hospital, Frank was back in his hospital room and alert.

"Grandpa," Reilley called walking into the patient's room, "is you all better?"

"I'm getting there," he said patting the bed beside him.

Ranger picked him up placing him gently next to his grandfather. "How are you feeling, Frank?"

"I'm going to make it. Thank you for shuttling my family."

He didn't mind, he was with Stephanie. "I'm glad to do it."

"Grandpa, I'm going to have a big bedroom and a swing and a slide at Power Ranger's house! You can sleep over and we can camp!"

He had to hold his side slightly to laugh, but Frank felt better already. "Really?" The discomfort he was experiencing and those sharp pains that sent him to the hospital were so worth it if his beloved daughter and grandson were in Trenton where they should be. "Where is this house?"

"Villa Park," Stephanie said.

That brought a smile to her father's face. "If I wasn't so sore, I could throw a baseball from here."

Both her parents listened to the details of the house. Ellen Plum was a little miffed, the kitchen had a dishwasher.

"Where's Grandma?" Stephanie asked. Her lively Grandma hadn't popped up since she returned to the hospital.

"Here," Edna Mazur said strolling into the room big as day. "The wheelchair races are over for now."

Ranger chuckled at that.

Ellen Plum pointed to an empty chair. "Mother, this is a hospital!"

"It's physical therapy, Ellen."

Frank yawned twice and Ranger made a suggestion. "Babe, how about something to eat?"

Stephanie saw her father was tiring, too. "Sounds good, Power Ranger," she teased.

"If you like Mexican, there is a good restaurant near the hospital."

Stephanie and Reilley nodded at each other. He like the sandwiches in the soft taco shells his mother made for him.

Edna Mazur piped up, "Spice is good in life."

Without giving it a second thought and making the mother and son happy, Ranger offered, "Edna, would you like to come with us?"

'I am a little hungry. Physical therapy wears you out. Thanks, I will."

Ellen Plum was staying at the hospital so they would bring her back something on the mild side.

Giving Ranger credit, Stephanie was impressed he acted like nothing was out of the ordinary even though Edna Mazur was tagging along for Mexican.

"I need some jalapeño in my pepper," Grandma announced walking in the door he held.

A waitress in a colorful skirt seated them at a back table.

"I'm thinking of going outside of my comfort zone, Stephanie," Edna continued.

Not exactly following her Grandmother and afraid at the same time, she asked hesitantly, "Why, Grandma?"

"Well, you got this hottie Cuban here," she explained pointing at Ranger, "so I'm thinking I am need to look outside of the normal breathing guys I meet up with. I thinking of something like that movie about the guy who goes around the world, but I'd title it 'Around the World in Eighty Ednas' or 'Edna's Eighty First Dates'. I could date all the different male heritages I can find, but Trenton is limited. I may have to go out of the city limits. I'm going to shop the idea around for a reality TV show about my exploits. Me and the girls at the 'Cut n' Curl' are way better than those namby-pamby old broads of Topanga. All they do is swap chicken soup recipes and darn socks! I'm more vital than that! The one I like the best maybe I'll marry or shack up with, but that would limit the series in season 2. I'll work out the details."

Ranger with all his control was attempting to focus on the menu; his dark eyes went to Stephanie. "Babe," he mouthed.

Stephanie went along with it. "That's interesting, Grandma. You may need to look into it."

Reilley spoke up, "Great-Grandma, can I be on TV with you?"

"Sure you can, but for the cameras we may need to get a spray tan. We don't have a good glow for the cameras," Edna rationalized pointing to the dark muscled arm showing across the table. "I bet we could get good footage of dates with your guys. Riding in that limo you have would bring in the viewers."

Ranger was chuckling behind his menu that he was holding tightly so it would not shake. "I'll tell them of your idea, Edna." With Stephanie and Reilley moving to Trenton and she working for Rangeman, he realized his men would always be on their toes where Edna Mazur was concerned. And that would make for some hilarious days. This was a very win-win situation from Ranger's perspective.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Simple Hearts**_

_Chapter 10_

Stephanie was dressed in jeans, T-shirt, and sneakers ready to leave for the hospital to bring her father home. Reilley was a step behind her with Woody coming down the steps from the upper level of her parent's detached home. He wanted to see the hospital her son said. She saw a black car pull up on the front street. Her family had another ride today via a certain man in black.

"What?" She yelled. The black car kept getting longer. It wasn't the Mercedes, it was the Rangeman limousine.

"Hot damn!" Grandma was practically running down the steps. "Stephanie, you found yourself a keeper! Maybe he has an uncle I can wiggle up against."

Ellen Plum came out of the dining room. "I'm ready." She stopped observing the black car outside. Neighbors were already on the sidewalk walking around it.

"You have to be every girl's dream," Grandma commented clicking her dentures and wiggling her eyebrows opening the front storm door. She was wearing an orange tiger striped jogging suit that made Ranger chuckle.

"Babe," he said with Stephanie and her curls waiting on the bottom step with hands on her trim hips.

"Are we picking up or dropping a rock star along the way?"

They were Cuban nose to Hungarian nose. "We will all be comfortable. If I brought the SUV it might be difficult for your father to step up in it." He kissed her puckered lips. "Babe."

Her blue eyes were half closed. "It's too much," she told him, the corners of her mouth were going up, "but 'Thank You' for thinking about Daddy."

"That's a big Power Ranger car," Reilley concluded going out the front door with his Great-Grandma.

"It's my date!" Grandma greeted Tank, who was driving.

The big bald man appeared calm seeing the old woman. "Good Morning, Edna," Tank said politely. He kept the car door between him and Mrs. Mazur.

"There's an all night square dance coming up I want to let you know about in advance to clear your schedule. I was going to call, but I can tell you in person," she went on getting into the car with her great-grandson and his Cowboy friend.

Ranger escorted Stephanie and her mother down to the limousine. He joked to his friend, "You better dust off those dancing shoes and your string tie."

"Har, Har." Tank did a fake laugh. "I liked you so much better as a grump," he muttered jogging to the driver's side.

Pulling out from the curb, the sidewalk was lined with people living on the street waving at the sleek black car.

"Good-bye, My People," Grandma called out standing through the sun roof waving as she passed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

The limousine pulled up to the front entrance of St. Francis Hospital, everything stopped and people of all ages and shapes gawked. They were probably disappointed ordinary 'Burg' people got out plus an old lady behind hot pink sunglasses.

"No autographs," Grandma said passing by the star struck people, "right now. I have to hurry. I'm being impregnated with his baby."

Ranger just about fell over on the sidewalk. His eyebrow was up watching Stephanie's grandmother. "Babe," he whispered. Ranger looked and felt paler.

"Mother, can't you just quietly walk in?"

Behind her colorful sunglasses, Grandma told her daughter. "Why? That's boring."

Frank was dressed waiting for his family to spring him from the hospital. A nurse had his discharge papers to sign after Dr. Hildebrand concluded his patient was well enough to go home.

"I want to see you in one week, Frank," the surgeon instructed and included the family so he would follow them. "Go easy on steps for a few days. No driving until I see you. No rich or spicy foods for a few days, too. Your appetite will be back to normal. Any discomforts, pain, nausea, call my office right away. There is always someone on call or go to the ER."

"That takes all the fun out of everything," he grumbled.

"We will," Ellen agreed taking the discharge instructions. The pages were neatly folded and went into her purse.

Valerie and Albert came rushing into the hospital room. "There's a limousine in the parking lot!" Stephanie's sister announced. "Someone famous must be here."

Grandma took the opportunity to start a rumor through the 'Burg'. "It's a big Hollywood director, Lucas Spielberg, the 'E.T.'s brother. He's all involved in a big reality TV project with the major networks. Through the 'Cut n' Curl' hotline, I found out he's looking for real New Jerseyians. He was filming at Wal-Mart capturing the outfits people wear there. A turkey fryer hit him."

"Cuddle Umpkins, did you hear that? He got injured!" Valerie asked her ambulance chasing husband.

"Yeah," Albert replied practically out the door. "I wonder if he has representation. I have my business cards with me."

Valerie waved right behind her flubby husband. "Bye, Dad. I'm glad you feel better. I'm a normal New Jersey girl."

"Mother, how could you make up something like that?"

Grandma slipped her sunglasses on her face as the nurse brought a wheelchair for the patient to ride in. "Easy. I wasn't sharing my swanky ride. You have to manipulate people just right." Grandma was tapping her head with a finger. "Those two are easy."

The Rangeman car pulled up to the end of the walkway as Frank with Reilley and Woody seated on a knee rolled out. "We're in the limo?" he questioned.

"Lots of elbow room," Grandma demonstrated with her bent arms.

Mr. Plum chuckled. His grandson had his hand helping him in the car. "Sit by me, Grandpa."

Only minutes later the car was back on Roosevelt Street since the hospital was blocks away. It was the funniest thing; people were on the streets waving at it as it passed.

"I'm back, People. Miss me?" Grandma greeted driving by.

Ranger was chuckling on the sidewalk at the mass of onlookers when they began disembarking.

Stephanie's curls were shaking in her fit of giggles. "The littlest thing gets the 'Burg' excited," she explained.

A black SUV came to a stop behind the sleek car. Bobby and Lester jumped out and Ranger's cousin had a black eye.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Lester gave a cryptic "Wild night life."

"He met up with a couple of buxom beauties last night and her ex-boyfriend wasn't too happy. It was a good bar fight!" Bobby translated.

"Santos, won't you ever learn?" Ranger asked his cousin.

Lester said simply, "No."

"Come on, Frank," Ranger told Mr. Plum. Reilley had a hand of his grandfather and Ranger had a hand on his back as he walked.

"I didn't have this much attention in the hospital," Frank acknowledged.

"We're your visiting nurses," Bobby joked. "I'll make sure you are comfortable inside."

Mr. Plum looked at his male escorts, "This is crazy."

"Sir," Tank said quietly in his ear, "your daughter and grandson are involved here."

The older man nodded. "Enough said."

"Wow, that's what I call a morning," Edna Mazur announced in the entry. "The only thing to make it better would be a porn double feature or hitting the slots."

"You Loon!"

Grandma pointed the Rangemen. "I bet they got all the local titty bars on GPS."

Lester whispered to his partner, "How did she know?"

"There is no way we are related, Lester!" Ranger growled.

"Yes, we are. Your mother and my mother are sisters. You should have come out of your bedroom more at the family picnics and not stay in there playing with your little green Army men or you would have known that."

The boss was about to give him a second black eye.

"Lester, " Stephanie said trying to diffuse her parent's house being damaged, "that tells me at even at a young age, Carlos was very focused."

The tall man stared open mouth at her. "Oh, you are good!"

"There are Army men in "Toy Story'!" Reilley informed them. "They was fun."

It popped out of Ranger, "Sarge was good at planning the reconnaissance missions with the 'Bucket O' Soldiers'."

"Yeah!"

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were frozen focused on their friend.

"What?" Ranger asked. "I watched 'Toy Story' so I knew what was going on. They were good soldiers."

All three of the Rangemen smacked their heads, disbelieving what they just heard. Lester stepped up to Ranger staring into the dark brown eyes. "You have to be Phil."

"Go," Ranger pointed up the stairs to get the patient settled.

It was somewhat crowded upstairs with big men, Ellen Plum fussing, Reilley watching his much loved grandfather very carefully, Stephanie and Grandma Mazur were trying to stay out of the way but it was difficult.

"Where did the TV come from?" Mr. Plum questioned because in his and Ellen's bedroom didn't have one.

"I bought one and Ranger was kind enough to carry it up her me. Lenny hooked a temporary line from downstairs. I can't cook and be flipping channels to give you score updates. This was easier," she told her husband. Bobby was checking blood pressure before Frank got comfortable.

The little boy was demonstrating the compartment for a movie. "Grandpa, it got a DVD so we can watch 'Toy Story'."

"That's a plus," he patted the bed next to him. Reilley and Pudding, who came out of nowhere, jumped up.

"I also bought a baby monitor. Stephanie suggested it so I can hear you if you call me. You are confined to the upstairs for a few days," Mrs. Plum reminded Mr. Plum.

"I got my grandson and TV. I'm set, Ellen," Frank told her. He was contented with Reilley there with him and they would watch television. It was heaven.

Bobby and Lester were leaving for Rangeman. "Thank you," Stephanie graciously told them. Tank was waiting for his friend since he drove.

"This was way too much," she said to a particular Cuban man who had his arms around her, "and I know my mother appreciated your help. You have a company to run." A painted nailed poked a sculpted chest muscle. "Thank you, Ranger."

Shaking his shorter hair, he disagreed. "No, Babe. If I could take some of your worry away, then I was glad to do it." As he spoke, a fingertip was brushing away crinkles that weren't there. "When are you planning on driving back to Wilmington?"

"Tomorrow unless Mom needs help here. I should find out if I am fired or at least give my notice if I need to. I have packing to do since Reilley and I are coming home."

That word 'home' brought a curve to Ranger's lips. "I'll have movers there whenever you need."

She made a face and her nose twitched. "Actually," she said, "I think the dining room furniture I have which was Grandma's, my lounger, computer, the things from Miss Fitch, our clothes and personal stuff will be it. The bedroom furniture I got cheap at a used furniture store when we moved to Wilmington. My son and I are beginning again. I have a little extra money, so I'm going to buy new. What I don't bring with me, I'll donate to St. Agnes for their shelter."

"What you bring, a truck will be there. I'll help you pack."

Stephanie was going to repeat her notion he had a company to run, but Ranger's lips stopped her on purpose. "Rangeman is not going anywhere." He tickled her mouth with his words. This was a new mission and he knew the outcome. It was one that simply made this heart beat.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"Wow, Mommy, you look pretty," Reilley Plum told his mother.

Her father concurred, "Very nice, Pumpkin."

That damn Cuban man in black no sooner left, well, Stephanie did have to push him out a little, and he called. "Babe, go out to dinner with me." He knew how to make her heart palpitate. She was going to object being her father was convalescing and she didn't have anything appropriate to wear since she threw jeans and T-shirts in her overnight bag having rushed out of her row house, but her parents wanted her to go out.

"Stephanie," her mother told her, "you don't get to have adult time. Go out. Reilley and your father are happy upstairs. If I have any problems I can call you."

"I know. I may never get my son out of his PJ's. He's been in them all day like Daddy."

Her evening attire was fixed. She was going to borrow a dress from Mary Lou but before she could leave to walk the two blocks, her parent's doorbell rang and one of those men dressed in black handed her two boxes. In one when she opened it was a black T-shirt dress from 'Victoria's Secret' with a black bra and panty set. In the other box was a pair of high heeled sandals.

The dress had black sequins around the neck and hemline. She loved it because it was designed to be reversible. It could be worn with a scoop front or as a boat neck with a scoop back which was how she was wearing it. It fit like a glove and the shoes were comfortable for being high heels. Stephanie didn't know how Ranger had accomplished this, but his housekeeper had magic of her own she figured.

"Thank you, you are two of the best men in my life," she replied kissing them each on a cheek. She felt a tingle run across her neck. Stephanie didn't need to turn around, she knew her date was standing in the doorway. "And my other and new boss is here."

"Babe."

Turning around, Ranger was standing there holding a red rose. He was perfect as a GQ cover in black pants and a pale blue-grey shirt open at the neck and his sleeves cuffed up. His dark eyes were appreciating the body hugging dress on her tall, trim frame, the soft curls all around her expressive face, and the long legs all the way down to her sandals.

"So, do you have fashion stylist on your payroll?" She pinched her dress. It was simple and felt so good against her skin, also the type of dress she would choose for herself if she was to buy one.

"Yeah, her name is Ella to go with my hair one," he teased before he kissed Stephanie.

She teased right back, "Well, maybe you are a Diva then."

"I know what I want and like, Babe." He stressed the endearment making himself clear.

Frank Plum cleared his throat. "Would you two like us to go somewhere else?"

A pink tint was rising in her cheeks. Ranger smirked. "No need, we have reservations."

Picking up the soft black wrap with silver threading and the black clutch also with her outfit, Stephanie kissed her contented son. "Don't wear Grandpa out, Rye."

"Our evening is planned," her father elaborated, "We have our Potato Heads to make funny faces and 'Toy Story 3' to watch." Frank Plum loved the new television; it was small but very high definition. The built in DVD made it right for Reilley and his movies.

"Don't forget the crackers and milk, Grandpa," his favorite grandson and only one reminded.

Stephanie was giggling. "That sounds like a funfest. Mommy won't be too late."

"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Power Ranger."

Ranger was chuckling. There were face pieces and body parts in piles on the bed. Stephanie's father was happy giving his Potato figure characteristics with Reilley. "Good Night, You Two."

"Good Night, Mom."

Ellen Plum was reading the paper in her husband's recliner with a cup of coffee, her feet were up. "You look lovely, Stephanie. Have a good time."

"If you need me, call me."

"Everything is under control. Your father is contented upstairs watching TV with Reilley. If he needs anything, your son relays the message. He's even told me when he's been in the bathroom, not that I need to know. It's been a very peaceful day even with your father home after surgery. Reilley keeps him happy."

"He's running around like a miniature Hugh Hefner in 'Toy Story' pajamas." she said observing him all day in his favorite PJ's.

"Enjoy your dinner. I did."

Stephanie saw on the side table a plate. Her mother was really laying back. She and her son would be leaving tomorrow, so Ellen Plum would be on her toes. Frank Plum wasn't a man to lie around even if he was sick so he would be a tad irritable.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

His Porsche was waiting and Ranger drove them to a Cuban restaurant heading a little South of Trenton. "How about Cuban tonight?"

Her blue eyes were mischievous. "Are we talking food?"

His sexy eyebrow arched and the glance he gave her taking his eyes off the road for a second was pure animal magnetism. "Well, we won't have time for anything else, Babe, if you sample a real Cuban." Her stomach growled low but he heard the sound. "I think its food this time."

The temperature rose in that sports car.

The outside of the restaurant was a red brick building with bright yellow awnings, inside was anything but plain. It was bright and tropical. Scenes of Cuba were painted in murals on a few walls. There were palm trees lit with twinkle lights. Lively Cuban music was playing. Above the bar, Cuban straw hats were hung. The waiters were in crisp, white linen Guayabera shirts and waitresses in colorful skirts bustling around the busy eatery.

"Carlos!" The man as the host station greeted.

Ranger greeted, "Hola, Hector."

"Who is this beautiful woman with you?"

"Hector Gonzalez, this is Stephanie Plum. Stephanie, this is Hector. He owns this little place."

Stephanie extended her hand. "Hello, Hector. I love your lively atmosphere," she cheerfully complimented caught up in the Cuban festival feel.

"Thank you, Stephanie. It is my own little piece of Cuba in New Jersey."

He seated the attractive couple in a corner nestled in Palm trees.

Ranger was saying the Spanish names of the menu items translating the food into English, he looked up, Stephanie wasn't paying any attention to the menu.

"What?" he asked.

"I love listening to you say the menu. There's a very soft masculine tone in your Spanish. It's mesmerizing," Stephanie told him with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Volveré a hablar español a usted cada noche que pasamos juntos, Babe." ("I'll talk Spanish to you every night we spend together, Babe.")

She sighed. "I think it's good. I understood Spanish and night," she said.

Ranger told Stephanie with dark eyes that seemed to never end, "I'll talk Spanish to you every night we spend together, Babe."

"Oh," she said out loud as she was thinking it, "you just ruined these new panties that came from your fashion stylist." Stephanie clamped her hand over her mouth. "I can't believe I just told you that!"

He was laughing heartily. "Babe, that's the nicest thing a woman has said to me in awhile."

"You!" She playfully tossed her napkin at him.

They were sitting in the corner laughing and it didn't matter if any one noticed, Stephanie saw him and Ranger saw her. The restaurant was empty to them.

"This is good." Stephanie ordered Enchilado de Camarones (shrimp simmered in a wine sauce) and Ranger had Pargo Entero Frito o' Asado (broiled whole snapper seasoned with herbs and topped with onions). There was an introduction to sweet plantains and homemade Sangria waiting for their food. It was mesmerizing watching his beautiful date try the flavors of his heritage; she sampled one item at a time to relish the distinctive tastes. Her blue eyes would close, and then open wide at each new zest to awaken her mouth.

"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner."

"I loved dinner." Her curls turned watching a cart go by with desserts. "I'm going to love dessert more."

With their Cuban coffee, Stephanie had samples of all the sweets while Ranger had rice pudding.

"Reilley would love this," she commented slipping the spoon of creamy rice pudding between her lips. It was slightly warm with a creamy vanilla punch and a hint of cinnamon.

As she spoke the words, Hector brought over a covered bowl to their table. "A big Cuban bird told me a little boy likes rice pudding."

"Thank you. My son Reilley loves it. It is his all-time favorite treat," Stephanie explained to the restaurant owner. He heard the love in her voice speaking of her child.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

In the Porsche leaving the restaurant, Stephanie sighed contentedly. "Thank you for my evening. A dress and shoes magically appear, the food was delicious, and I spent it with a very Macho-sweet man who makes me feel so special. Thank you." Stephanie leaned over kissing Ranger with salty lips.

He continued the kiss that the beautiful woman began. "You deserve it and more."

The tinted windows were slightly steamed when they broke apart.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Walking into the Plums' living room, Reilley and his grandmother were watching a wedding cake challenge on the 'Food Network'. There was a bottle of open wine and a glass. Tonight, Ellen Plum really relaxed.

"Mommy!"

"How was your evening, Rye?"

"Me and Grandpa made funny Mr. Potato Heads and watched Woody and Buzz,"

he told in his simple four year terms.

Stephanie's mother got up from the sofa; she seemed to be walking straight. "How was your dinner? Reilley and I were having Grandma and Grandson time after your father fell asleep." Her speech wasn't slurred, but Reilley's mother hoped the grandparent time didn't include wine tasting between them.

"The Cuban food pleased my palette," Stephanie said. "Guess what is in here?"

She lifted an edge of the bowl so her little boy could take a sniff.

He jumped up and down. "Rice pudding!"

"Yes, someone bought it for you."

Running over, Reilley hugged the strong legs. "Thanks, Power Ranger!"

Ranger picked him up telling him, "You're welcome. I remembered how much you liked it on Christmas."

"It's the best."

"Sit down, Mom. I'll get bowls. Would you like some?" Stephanie asked before heading to the kitchen and slipping off her shoes.

"I would. Please have a seat, Ranger," Ellen invited returning to her spot on the sofa.

Sitting down on the sofa, Reilley found a comfortable spot on his lap. "Did you have a good time with Mommy, Power Ranger?"

He looked down at the big blue eyes so honest, trusting, and as blue as his mother's, Ranger enjoyed seeing them as much as Stephanie's. "I always have fun with you and Mommy."

"You're pretty fun, too. Wow! Look at this," he said amazed at the creamy pudding his mother handed him in a bowl.

"There's a little bedtime snack, Rye."

He nodded busy enjoying his first taste of his before-bed snack.

"Oh, this is good," Mrs. Plum agreed. She was enjoying her unexpected indulgence.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Tucking in her sleepy son, he was telling his mother about his night.

"Did you have a nice time with Grandma?" Stephanie inquired. When they visited, her father monopolized her son, so it must have been special for her mother to have alone time with her grandson.

"Yeah. Grandma had two glasses of wine. I think she liked it. She had some before Grandpa went to sleep," he detailed his grandmother's wine tasting.

Ranger was chuckling standing by the bed overlooking the mother and son listening to Reilley rat out his grandmother.

After the last few days, Stephanie recognized her mother had to let her short hair down so she wasn't going make much of it. The antics of her grandmother probably caused Mrs. Plum to reach for the bottle in the kitchen cupboard that was for emergencies. Edna Mazur caused a lot of those. "Sweet dreams, Reilley. Mommy will be coming to bed soon."

"OK," he kissed her with eyes too heavy to remain open. The cat was cozy curled up next to him. "Night, Power Ranger," he yawned.

"Night, Blue Power Ranger."

She turned out the light and the Woody night light illuminated.

"Babe." He was still chuckling in the hallway. "I get the feeling if you need to know anything, ask your son."

"Reilley is honest," she giggled. "It's the innocence of the age. I hope he never loses it. He keeps track of things better than me at times."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

He was leaving for his apartment, but prolonging his departure as long as he could. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Babe."

"Thank you for making it so special and sharing your Cuban food with me. I like getting to know you and I'm glad you shared that piece of you."

His dark eyes were taking in every curl his fingers were playing in. "I know you need to go to Wilmington. I don't want you go, but I want you to come back quickly. I'll be there to help you pack."

Sighing, she told him, "I can't believe I'm coming back, but it does also seem to be the right time to come full circle. But, in doing so, I know I'm more settled that before and Reilley is so excited to be moving close to Grandpa and the hardware store."

Ranger cupped her face in his hands. "I'll see you before you leave." He didn't wait for Stephanie's attempt to contradict him; he crushed her to him finding her lips.

There was an acknowledgement he felt when Ranger pulled away in his Porsche, there wouldn't be many more days or nights when one of them was leaving to go back to the town they lived. Stephanie would be calling Trenton home again and his heart told Ranger his was with the mother and son.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Simple Hearts**_

_Chapter 12_

"Daddy, we'll be back." Stephanie reassured her father. "Reilley and I have a place to live and I have new jobs."

"That snake of a landlord better give you your deposit back. No excuses!" Frank Plum pointed a finger at his daughter. "It was a disaster when you rented it. I still have the pictures."

"I'll remind him of it, Daddy. Don't get upset."

"I'm not," Frank said quieting down. "I hated it when you and Reilley moved away. I know you did what was best for you, but I still hated it. You're my little girl and he's my grandson." Mr. Plum was hugging Reilley as if his mother was going to have to unlock him in his grandfather's arms. "You are coming home, it's not the 'Burg', but dammit I can drive there quickly." He liked the house from the pictures she had taken on her digital camera. One thing he was certain from being in Ranger Manoso's company, the house would be secure and solid. It was also a very nice section of Trenton.

Stephanie kissed her father 'good-bye'. "No speeding tickets, Daddy," she teased.

She bent down to pick up the bag which she just placed on the floor, it was gone, but she felt a tingle. "I know you are here, Ranger!" She never heard him.

"Babe" came the voice. The body followed coming out of hiding around the door frame.

Reilley hugged his grandfather slipping down off the bed. "Bye, Grandpa."

"Drive careful, Pumpkin, and hurry back."

"We will, Daddy."

Frank made an eye movement that Ranger caught before walking Stephanie and her son out. He acknowledged with a blink of his eyes.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Grandma," she said hugging Ellen and Edna Mazur.

Mrs. Plum hugged her younger daughter tight. "You and Reilley made this whole thing easier to deal with by being here."

"I didn't do much, Mom. Someone shuttled us back and forth."

Ellen extended her hand to the tall Cuban man. "Thank you, Ranger. I appreciated your help. As long as I've been married, this is one of the very few times my husband has been sick. It's not something I'm accustomed to."

"I'm glad I could help, Ellen."

"Just wait," Grandma announced, "my grandbabies will be home soon. It will be hot in the city again! I'm still working out the quirks in that reality show."

Reilley hugged his grandmothers. "Oh boy, Great-Grandma, I'm getting my tan."

"Me, too."

Both Stephanie and her mother rolled their eyes at the same time laughing at the little boy and the not much bigger elderly lady in bright yellow. "Call me if Daddy has any problems."

Carrying the cat down the steps Stephanie had a light load, Ranger had the all the other luggage except Woody, Reilley carried his buddy.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Bye, Power Ranger," Reilley said hugging the Cuban man before his mother buckled him in his car seat.

"Bye, Blue Power Ranger."

Arms were immediately around her after her son was secured in the back seat. "Babe, I meant it. I'll help you pack if it gets you here faster."

One hand was on his taunt neck and another tapped his shoulder. "You have a company to run, Ranger," Stephanie tried to reason. "I need to go through our things picking what comes and what goes. You have more important things to attend to than wrapping dishes. I'll take care of it and make arrangements to move Miss Fitch's things with her attorney. Once I drop the unsigned lease off with my nasty landlord and collect my final paycheck, I'll figure on a moving day."

His acceptance of her plans was a kiss. And another. And a very long one.

"I'll let you go so you and Reilley can get back here faster," Ranger said quietly walking Stephanie to the driver's side holding her hand.

She said looking forward to coming back to Trenton. This was where her life was taking her and her son. "We'll be coming home soon."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Once Stephanie's Subaru was out of sight, Ranger walked back up to the Plum's house to speak with her father. Edna Mazur was in the door smiling at him. He considered running to his Porsche and calling her father.

"Back so soon! Hot Damn, I knew you missed us!"

"Your son-in-law wanted to speak with me," Ranger explained.

Grandma was all ga-ga over the visitor with stars in her blue eyes. "Go on up. After he's done with his birds and bees speech with you, come see me and I'll explain how it really works."

He was really unsure now. "Thanks."

Walking up the stairs, he heard a click. Edna Mazur photographed his ass with her cell phone camera. "Damn, what an ass! Stephanie is lucky!"

"I've tried to do something about her, but my wife always finds out_**. "Children are a great comfort in your old age - and they help you reach it faster, too. **_But no one ever warned me about her in my long awaited retirement." Frank groaned walking back to the bed. He had a brown envelope in his hands. "I need you to look after something, Ranger, since I can't drive for at least a week. I have no doubt you will get it done."

"Anything, Frank." He stood beside the bed waiting for him to get comfortable again.

"Here," he said handing the man in black the envelope. "I know the building owner will give Stephanie a difficult time with her lease and her security deposit. There are copies of pictures in there of the place when she and Reilley moved in. It was one of the few places within her budget and I felt safe even though it was a dump. She wouldn't accept anything from Ellen and me to help with her living expenses. In was late Fall after they moved there, the furnace didn't want to come on when she turned it up. That's why she has that fireplace heater. She called the landlord; his words were 'When he got to it.' Then it wouldn't come on at all. She moved that heater into the kitchen, blocked the doorway into the living room to keep the warm air centralized when they were there. She and Reilley, he was a toddler by then, slept on an air mattress with a sleeping bag and an electric blanket. She called crying, she was trying everything to keep her apartment warm for Reilley. He landlord wouldn't return her telephone calls. That was my daughter and grandson cold there, I called Joe Juniak for some help because I was ready to drive there and make Mr. Orwell take care of it my way." Frank cracked his knuckles as he spoke still angry after three years about it. "Joe made a call to the Health Inspector in Trenton and she called the one in Wilmington. The Health Inspector dragged Mr. Orwell from a steak dinner in his warm house to my daughter's cold one. The repairman Wilmington had at Stephanie's determined the furnace needed replaced. With every complaint the man issued, his fine went up and had the nerve to blame her for it! From that moment on, he has been on Stephanie calling her if the rent check wasn't in the office by the 1st. She began mailing it five days in advance or dropped it the slot so it was there before the due date. I know as I am talking with you he will give her headaches about her deposit and lease or find an excuse not to give it to her!"

"Stephanie will have her deposit," Ranger waved the envelope. "I'm not a Bad-Ass for nothing."

"Good, I knew I picked the right man."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The paperwork on his desk from the last few days Ranger decided to tackle since Stephanie was on her way to Wilmington. She was practically at the Delaware border the tracker indicated. He omitted from telling her that one was placed on her half-car half-truck. All Rangeman employee vehicles had them. She didn't have one and knowing the independence of her, she wouldn't accept one. Ranger was trying to prepare for the future battle over the rent; he didn't need one over a black Rangeman vehicle, too. The discussion over the Rangeman house would be one more than he wanted to experience with that 'Burg' girl, he didn't lose very often but it was one he figured would result in battle scars.

He picked up the brown envelope Mr. Plum had given him. The first pages were the lease with copies of cancelled checks. One was the first months rent and the second a deposit. Frank described the row house as a 'dump' when Stephanie rented it. He gave her a discount on the first month's rent of $100 dollars because it needed a little work.

The pictures MOST certainly didn't do it justice as a dump, it was worse! A photograph showed a hole in the wall and another was of stained paint. Dirty spot on carpeting and missing stair treads. That was downstairs. The bathtub appeared a batch of mud was mixed in it. There were cracks in the plaster in both bedrooms. There was also the story about the furnace. Ranger was beyond calm rage. The pen on his desk was snapped in two. He threw the photographs down heading down to the gym.

Tank watched his friend beat the stuffing out of the punching bag, but his last few punches were controlled. His body was drenched in sweat. The anger had turned into plotting of some sort. He could see the wheels turning in Ranger's head and he believed it had something to do with the mother and son whom came into his life.

"I want in," the bald man told his best friend wiping the perspiration from his face.

Ranger said coolly, "I don't know what you are talking about, Tank."

"I know you and I know the look of scheming. It's written on those Cuban features. What did someone do to Stephanie and her son?"

Ranger knew he was caught. If anyone knew him, it was Tank and how he thought when he was in Bad-Ass mode. "Stephanie's father believes her landlord will cause problems when she informs him that she is moving. He's a real piece of work."

"I bet you plan on paying him a visit and will need an extra enforcer," Tank chuckled with a wide grin. He was smacking his knuckles against his palm.

"Her former boss doesn't make my nice list either," Ranger added. "Bill paid him a visit for me. He neglected to pay some taxes, but he's caught up now."

Nodding, the second in command agreed their former Army buddy was a really good IRS agent. "Two for one. I like it. Once we pay visits should I make arrangements for vacations to the desert spa?"

"Yeah," Ranger smirked, "a little R&R will clear up their attitudes. Olga will be happy. We haven't sent her any new help in awhile."

"Makes my day."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Stepping off the elevator on 5, a leather briefcase in hand and perfectly fitting black Armani suit was on his body, Ranger walked into his office. He stopped dead. "What the Fuck are you?"

Tank was standing there is a red Zoot suit with black pinstripes. He had a dark fedora with a red band on his head and it went all the way down to the two-tone winged tipped shoes. "Lula thinks I look good in a hat." He went through the motions tipping the hat and rolling it back up on his bald head with ease. "I'm the extra muscle. I always wanted to wear this suit."

"Right," his friend breathed out. "What ever happened to black being less memorable?"

"Red is the new black." His finger pointed to the black silk handkerchief in the pocket, his tie, and down at his shoes. "I got black on. This color compliments my skin tone. Lula said so. You look like you're going to court not throwing weight around." He made a push-up motion towards the ceiling. "Besides you are still sporting the new do, I wanted something new, too."

Ranger shook his head, he was really, really glad she didn't dress him in Spandex. "Let's go, Al Capone. Will Lester and Bobby be able to handle the morning update and the office while we make our visits?"

"We got it covered," Lester said with Bobby in the doorway. "How come Tank gets to dress up?" They both were laughing.

"I'm the extra muscle," he announced proudly.

Ranger raised an eyebrow wondering why he agreed to this. "If anything major comes up while we're at our meetings, call. We can have an employee update after we return if we need one."

"Got it, Boss," Bobby agree. "I have to get me one of those suits for Halloween."

"It will go with the Groucho disguise," Ranger told him with the intimidating stare. He hadn't forgotten about that stunt.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Driving out of Trenton towards Pennsylvania and into Delaware, Ranger was never so glad for the invention of tinted windows in his Mercedes and sunglasses. He couldn't achieve his 'zone' driving. "You look like Tomato Man!"

"You're jealous I look so good," Tank grinned with bright white teeth.

"Yeah, right!"

"So, Ranger," Tank asked, "who are we visiting first?"

He couldn't look at his best friend; his eyes remained on the interstate. He was taking the muscle man persona to heart; he had two Carnations in his hand to give each one of the obnoxious men as a warning. Ranger was pretty certain a mobster left those when a hit was coming. "I think her boss. We'll see if he is at the salon early?"

There was a silver Beamer in the parking lot when Ranger pulled next to 'The Hair Shack'. Lights were on in the front, but it wasn't fully lit.

"You look like a lawyer," Tank said walking determinedly next to Ranger with his sunglasses and briefcase.

The dark shaded eyes turned to his right. "Better than a bottle of ketchup."

"Jealous."

An eyebrow was up at the comment. The front door was locked so Tank rapped on it.

"We're not open!" A shout came from inside.

The man in red knocked again.

Tony in his wild flowered polyester shirt out of the 70's came walking out, he stopped. "I gave all I had to you money grabbers! I don't have anymore for the IRS!" He was yelling through the door as he unlocked it.

Tank held open the door and Ranger walked inside. "You shouldn't talk about your government like that," the large man in the hat told the salon owner.

"We are not with the IRS," Ranger said never taking off his sunglasses.

Tank added, "But we know them."

"I have a matter to discuss with you, Mr. Roman. Do you know Stephanie Plum?"

"Her! What a bitch of an employee! I give her a job out of the goodness of my heart and a favor to the whining former owner. What does she do? We had customers and she took off. I fired her!"

Tank pushed him into a chair and was leaning into his face. "That wasn't a good answer."

Ranger had removed his Armani jacket, his tie went off, and his white shirt revealed a black painted-on T-shirt with every ripple and developed muscle visible when he unbuttoned it. "Her father was in the Emergency Room. I was there with her."

"If you're here, then it wasn't serious. She's still out of a job!" Tony Roman flung back. His voice rose with his uneasiness, it gave him away even as he challenged Ranger.

A hand came out grabbing the front of his multi-colored shirt lifting his out of the chair Tank put him in. Ranger brought him within inches of his deadly blank face. "That was her father she loves. She loves her son very much and you tried to pressure her to make a choice. There was no choice, her son comes first. I will tell you this once. She is due a final paycheck, make sure she gets it."

"She walked out of here! FUCK her and you!" Tony was trying to hold his own but failing miserably. The swing he took at the Cuban Man never connected because Ranger dropped him with force. He was a heap on the tile.

Another hand picked up his aching body, this time by the back of his shirt carrying him. "I like those." Tank pointed to the shampoo sinks in the back.

All the salon owner saw were the red pants and wing tipped shoes moving from his upside down position. "Let me go, You Fucker!"

"Watch your language!" Tank roared at Tony in his grip shaking him.

Water began running. It was spraying in his face; next, he was going head first into the deep shampoo sink. His flaying hands felt air swishing.

"What was that answer?"

"GL-L-B!" Tony was choking with water spitting out of his mouth. His permed hair was dripping water. "Fucker!"

"Wow! That language! And that is the wrong answer again!"

The strong man in red dunked him in the deep sink. This time his legs were sticking up in the air kicking. The other half was in the sink.

"Don't you splash my suit! It's new!" Tank warned pulling Mr. Roman up again. "Now, want to try that answer again?"

He was coughing up water struggling to get himself out of the strong grip. Waving his hands for no more of a bath, Tony finally said, "The Bitch can have her paycheck!"

A Cuban fist connected with his wet jaw knocking the salon owner out of the chair he was kneeling and into the one next to it. He was slumped on the floor like a wet rag doll. "Watch how you talk of my Woman," Ranger snarled in the dazed face bending down to meet it.

The second in command was surprised by his best friend's statement, but never said a word. Tank picked him up by the collar dragging him to a dryer chair. "You're wet." He dropped him in it. "Don't forget that paycheck 'cause you don't want us to come back. You won't be pretty." He pulled the hood down, turned on the dryer, and dropped a carnation in his lap. Ranger was retying his tie. Tony Roman was pale still snorting water and some blood from his cut lip.

His Armani jacket was back on his body and Ranger picked up his briefcase walking out the door behind Tank.

"Your woman, huh?" the man in red asked. "You and Stephanie should double date with me and Lula."

"Don't you dare wear that suit, Tomato Man."

"I look good and you're envious."

Ranger rolled his eyes behind his mirrored shades. "You see right through me."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next stop was an office in a dirty yellow building on the Western edge of Wilmington. 'Wilmington Properties'. He and Tank walked up the flight of stairs to the office on the second floor. The lighting was a dingy as the building color. Opening the door of the building management, Ranger and Tank witnessed a 'Barbie' looking woman painting her nails. Probably, she was in her twenties.

"Good Morning," Ranger greeted taking off his sunglasses showing a flash of white.

"Ooo, Hi, there!" she squeaked. "Can I help you?"

Both Ranger and Tank flashed ID's with a United States seal. "I hope so," Ranger said with his smile and a smooth Spanish accent. "I'm Agent Maweeney and this," he stopped to get a grip seeing that red Zoot suit, "is Agent Dover. Is Mr. Orwell available? May I ask your name? You are very beautiful!"

The best friend was doing his best to keep a straight face. She was putty and it was hilarious watching Ranger turn on the Cuban charm.

"He's in there," the receptionist pointed a bright pink fingernail to the closed door. "I'm Josie."

"You are very good at your position I can tell, Josie" he told her.

Josie giggled. "Hee, hee."

Her high pitched voice was the same as raking nails on the chalkboard to Tank, but he just grinned next to Mr. Suave-Spanish-Accent. "I'm just doing this to pay for my tuition at stripper school."

Ranger leaned closer to her. "That's amazing, Josie. I like a girl who furthers herself."

"I have my stage name all picked out. It's Ginger Shimmer-Sweet with a hyphen." Her squeaky voice took on a breathless pitch now.

His nose wrinkled Tank watched. "I like that with a hyphen," The words came out silver-tongued tinged with Spanish. "My friend and I are with the government and need to speak with your boss."

"Oh, which one?" Josie asked.

Tank was thinking there wasn't too much oxygen around that stripper pole.

"The United States," Ranger clarified for the stripper wanna-be, "but before we go in, could you get me a tenant file that we need to discuss with him. The renter's name is 'Stephanie Plum'."

The 'Barbie' doll thought for a moment looking into Ranger's handsome face. "OK. That's under 'P' I think." She bounced up and tiptoed to the file cabinets in her high heels and short dress wiggling her body. She recited the Alphabet until she came to 'P' noted on the file cabinet drawers. Ranger caught Tank staring up at the ceiling; he was having great difficulty not laughing.

"Here, Handsome," Josie told the Cuban agent prancing back on her toes. From the bouncing breasts they knew why she was in stripper school and shortage of brain cells. "Clarence doesn't have too much going on. Go on in."

Taking the file, Ranger brought her hand to lips. "Thank you, Josie. You're special."

She giggled falling back in her chair.

Tank shoved Ranger before he opened the manager's door. "Show off."

Sitting at a desk flipping the pages of a 'Penthouse' was a man probably in his early forties with a leer on his face. "Who are you?"

"Agents Maweeney and Dover," Ranger said. He and Tank flipped the government ID's out. "We have some business to discuss."

"Make an appointment," Mr. Orwell conveyed. His eyes were back on the pages he was holding up blocking his face.

Never making a sound, Clarence didn't have a chance to blink, the big dark hand of Tank's pinned the magazine to the desk.

"We have an appointment," Ranger hissed. "We just made it!" The jacket and tie were already off. The building manager's eyes widened seeing the sculpted chest in the open white shirt and realizing he might be in trouble. With one swift tug by the Muscle Man, the telephone on the desk was disconnected.

"Here, you may want to review this lease," Ranger said placing Stephanie's contract on the desk.

"OK," Mr. Orwell sniveled, "What about it?" He slipped on his reading glasses. "She's a problem renter."

"Really? Is Miss Plum due a deposit when she turns in her keys?"

He looked over the contract. "No, went to the new furnace and over expenses."

A large Cuban hand came up and Clarence's face smashed into the desk. "Read it again," Ranger jeered. "The landlord takes care of the maintenance."

His face came up slightly, the reading glasses now crooked, blood oozed down from his nose, and his eyes dazed. "I missed that," he stammered.

"Good," Ranger said, "and it is to be paid in cash, understand? You do not want me coming back." He buttoned his white shirt and re-tied his tie before slipping on his Armani jacket. Tank tickled the confused building manager's cheek with the flower produced from under his red jacket and dropped it on the contract.

Ranger picked up his briefcase walking to the door. Opening it, he called back, "Your glasses look a little out of line. You may want to get them fixed."

"And your phone," the muscle added.

He winked at the receptionist. "Your boss is a little busy reviewing paperwork. You were a big help, Ginger Shimmer-Sweet. Thank you." Ranger squeezed her hand speaking in a hushed Spanish voice.

"I'll be graduating stripper school soon and have a job down at 'The Playpen' lined up. Maybe you can come see me," she invited twirling her hair.

"Maybe I will. Bye, Josie."

"Bye."

Tank and Ranger had to stop on the stairs laughing. "This was fun. We have to do this again, Ranger."

He glanced at Tank slipping on his mirrored aviator glasses. "Not in that suit."

_**xxxxxxxxxx a link to Tank's suit in on my profile XXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Before leaving Wilmington, Ranger had to see Stephanie. He weighed the hilarious attire of his best friend and being seen with him against seeing the beautiful woman and her son. They won out. Now if he could find a very dimly lit restaurant something on the order of a dungeon to take them to for lunch, all would be good. He knew Stephanie wouldn't let the bottle of 'Heinz' ketchup wait in the car for them. Ranger would make Tank eat out there not to be seen with him in that crazy red suit.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Mommy!" Reilley was at the front door turning the door knob but it was locked.

Stephanie came running from the dining room; the corner deli gave her some boxes when she asked. She began packing the dishes and things which were just for special occasions from there. "What's wrong?" The cat was in the window 'Meowing' quite loudly.

"Power Ranger and the Big Power Ranger are here."

"Why?" she asked locking the front door. "Hello, are you just out for a drive?"

Standing there on the front porch was Ranger in a perfectly filling black suit and his friend in a red one appearing to be out of a gangster movie. "Babe."

She opened the storm door so they could step inside and elaborate why they were on her doorstep.

"Tank and I had a meeting this morning," Ranger said but did not explain further.

Stephanie poked her curly head out the door. "This isn't Trenton. I wanted to make sure we weren't blown there by a gust of wind."

The big red guy chuckled. He was waiting to see what his friend said next.

Ranger was stretching the truth a bit. "It was a financial contract issue related to government work Rangeman does."

"Oh, you were in D.C.?"

"Outside of D.C. actually."

"Well," Tank thought, "we did flash our government badges, it was about Stephanie's money, and we did rough up those two guys. Wilmington is not in Washington D.C. It will work." He hoped.

"Wow! Two Power Rangers!" Reilley was jumping up and down excited over their visitors.

"Well, come on in," Stephanie invited. She thought it was strange Ranger didn't mention going to D.C. before she left Trenton, but she told herself it was none of her business. "Can I get you anything?"

Ranger tugged on her hand pulling her to him. He whispered "Babe" before he kissed her. While his friend was occupied, Tank asked the little boy the way to the bathroom.

"Follow me, Big Power Ranger." The little Plum boy marched past the kissing couple up the stairs with 'Tomato Man' following him. They never disturbed them.

"Hello," Stephanie re-greeted him. "I was going to make lunch for Reilley and I, would you like something, Ranger?"

That would solve the Zoot suit problem. "Babe, I thought I would take us out for lunch." He glanced around not seeing Tank or the red suit, then said quietly, "Is there someplace dark. That suit."

She giggled. It was quite loud. "I bought this new grill that Reilley and my father watched being demonstrated on the television. It can grill sandwiches and make waffles, not at the same time. He's so pleased with it. I'll make sandwiches. Your friend, Tank, is making a fashion statement."

"I'm a tomato!" Ranger smirked.

Coming down the stairs, the bald man minus his fedora called out, "I heard that! You're still jealous I got this before you!"

He was full out laughing now. Ranger nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Make yourselves comfortable and I'll go grill sandwiches," Stephanie told them heading towards the kitchen.

Tank became occupied with Reilly's loopy race track which he was demonstrating; Ranger left him and Stephanie's son to head into the kitchen.

Warm arms went around Stephanie while she was layering ham, turkey, and cheese on wheat bread in her grill. Her curls were pulled up on top of her head so her long neck was bare for his lips.

"Hmmm, I wonder who that can be?"

"Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The plate of toasted triangle shapes was down. By the number of consumed sandwiches, Stephanie placed her new grill-griddle a hit. The bowl of sliced bananas and strawberries was also low.

"Mommy, these is good."

That comment brought a smile to her face. "Mommy wants you to grow."

Both the older men agreed nodding their heads eating the lunch Stephanie had made. Her house phone was ringing. "I'll get it. Finish your lunch, Rye."

"Stephanie, this is the first chance I had to call you!" She recognized April's excited voice from 'The Hair Shack'.

"Hi, April. What's going on?"

"It was spectacular! I wish I could have seen it! Tony said two IRS guys man-handled him! He was quite damp and frazzled when I arrived. I thought he looked good. They dunked him in the big sink!"

"Really?" Stephanie sat back down at the table. "Did he know them?"

"I told you about the IRS going over his records and determined he owed money. These guys were different."

"How?" she asked noticing both Ranger and Tank were very quiet exchanging looks. That was odd.

"Tony swears one of them was wearing an Armani suit," April went on relaying what the nasty boss told them about the incident, "and the other was dressed as a gangster in a red suit."

"You're kidding!" She was talking hoping she sounded normal. One of the men from Trenton at her table was in a red pin-striped suit and the other in a very expensive one.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Tony gave me your final paycheck. I'll drop it off later."

"Who is sneezing?" In the background someone was sneezing non-stop Stephanie could hear.

"I'm outside eating lunch before my next appointment. The guy in the red suit left a carnation for Tony. He's allergic to them!" April was laughing. "It's great! I'll see you later."

"Thanks, April." She walked away from the table replacing the handset in the charger. Walking back to the dining room, she casually opened the black suit jacket to check the label that was draped over the back of the lounger. 'ARMANI' was embroidered on the inside lining. It confirmed what she knew without peeking. "THAT MAN!" she said under her breath.

Casually she sat back down. "That was April that I worked with at 'The Hair Shack'. She is dropping off my final paycheck from Tony."

"That's wonderful, Babe," Ranger said. "Lunch was excellent."

"Thank you." She thought Ranger was looking too 'innocent'. "She also told me Tony was roughed up by an IRS agent in an Armani suit and one in a red one. He was dunked in the shampoo sink."

"These are good sandwiches," Tank spoke up. He totally ignored what she reported.

"Babe, the IRS does pay very well I've heard," the Boss in the expensive suit said very matter-of-factly. "I guess your boss stepped on someone's toes."

Reilley looked across the table from his booster seat. "Mommy, the Big Power Ranger got a red suit just like that guy."

"Yes, he does, Reilley." There was sweetness in her voice staring at both Tank and Ranger. Neither said a word. "Ranger, by any chance is that an Armani suit you are wearing?"

He was about to say "Babe" when his best friend blabbed, "He made me! I was the extra muscle!"

The short haired head whipped to the side. His lips were tight. "I did not! You volunteered, Tomato Man!"

"You're still jealous I look so good!"

Before either could say another word, Stephanie tapped the table with her fork. "Let me guess, you paid a visit to the building manager also. He didn't harass me when I called a little while ago informing him I wasn't renewing my lease. He congratulated me and told me my deposit would be returned!"

"Babe."

Stephanie jumped up from her chair with hands on her hips. She was angry but laughing on the inside wishing she could have seen Tony and Mr. Orwell after their encounters with the Bad-Ass men. They probably didn't have dry pants on after that. She hoped the tight lips and knitted brow didn't give away any of the humor from inside. "What made you do that? I can stand up for myself! I'm a grown woman!"

Ranger stood up focused on Stephanie. His mouth opened and he couldn't stop the words pouring from his heart. "I love you."

Stephanie and the Cuban Man were fixed on each other from their spots. Never before did he ever say those words before to a woman, but he recognized the feelings she evoked in him. He not only wanted to protect her, he wanted to love her and had since the first moment he looked into her blue eyes.

"Really? You love me?" she whispered.

He nodded. Ranger was stunned in the realization he was 'in love' for the first time in his life. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time. What if Stephanie didn't feel that way about him? They hadn't known each other very long and met because of a snowstorm. Maybe it was too soon, but now that he realized it himself, he wanted her to know.

Her lips gently curved up and her sapphire eyes were misty. "That's so sweet. You're my bully."

He just nodded again.

"I love you, too!" she told him back. The second flashed in her mind. He looked so dejected went she brought food over to him after arriving at the church, his dark brown eyes were so far away. There was a spark in them she witnessed when Reilley mistook him for an Army Power Ranger and he went along with the ruse. Stephanie remembered the first time he touched her in the kitchen. The first time he held her hand. The first sweet kiss.

In one giant Ranger sized step, he had her in his arms. "Babe," he said softly and just as softly his lips met hers. Tank covered Reilley's eyes as the kiss deepened.

"Power Rangers always get the girls, Big Power Ranger," Reilley told Tank moving his big hand watching his mother and his hero kiss. "Power Ranger always kisses Mommy."

They remembered their audience at the table laughing.

Tank leaned back in his chair folding his arms over his chest. "How the HECK can you go from being in." He was watching his words with the little boy next to him. "Poop to getting the New Jersey girl in a blink of an eye."

He turned from Tank back to Stephanie then back to his best friend chuckling, and a smart- ass grin. "Cuban way and I'm not in a red Gangster suit."

"Jealous!" Tank spit back at him. "Let me guess, now that you realize you're 'in love', I have to send someone to pick up your Armani clad butt up."

"No."

That stunned the second-in-command declaring her loved Stephanie would be a reason to stay in Wilmington for a day or two. "No?"

"No," Ranger said with his patented raised eyebrow. He placed a long finger against Stephanie's lips. "I'll drive you to a rental car office and you can get back to Trenton that way. I'll help Stephanie pack up her things and be back maybe tomorrow."

She spoke up against the Cuban finger, "In an Armani suit?"

In the back of his mind, he knew his navy lounging set was clean upstairs, but he would need other clothes to take Stephanie and Reilley out to dinner. "I'll stop somewhere after you are on your way to buy something. I'll be back for the client meetings I have on Wednesday."

Tank was shaking his head. "You always have an answer," he joked.

"That's why I'm the boss," Ranger laughed, "and not a ketchup bottle."

"Make fun of my suit. I'm calling your tailor and getting' me a tailor made red suit."

That set Ranger off in a laughing fit. "A red Armani suit!"

"Yeah, stranger things have happened."

'"Have Franco make you a custom made string tie, too! That suit is perfect for square dancing."

Tank slumped at the idea of square dancing with Edna Mazur. "Hey, I got a girlfriend to square dance horizontally with!"

"My grandma will be disappointed, Tank, because she says you are light on your feet," Stephanie complimented.

That made the big man grin. "I'm am a good dancer. Lula agrees."

"A dancing bottle of Heinz is even better," Ranger laughed.

"Jealous!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 15**_

He was smiling silly he knew driving Tank to the rental car office. The expression on the people's faces at the 'Enterprise' office was priceless when they walked in with Tank in that stupid red suit, fedora, and two-tone winged tipped shoes. The smile was still there driving away, it was bigger because he didn't have to see that crazy gangster suit anymore.

He had a mental list of a few things to get besides finding clothes to wear for his impromptu stay in Wilmington. He surely wasn't saying the words 'I love you', though unexpected coming from his mouth, and driving north to Trenton. It was an important day to him. Those words he never said to another woman, not even to his ex-wife the short time they were married, and Ranger wanted to savor the moment into the day and night. Really, into the night.

Near the rental office was Concord Mall; he made a trip into the first store he saw, American Eagle. He chuckled noticing a sign in the window indicating there was a 'SALE', Stephanie's favorite word. After tonight he hoped it was her second.

"Can I help you?" a young clerk asked him noticing the man walking in at a steady pace. The suit jacket and pants were tailor made he knew and probably cost more than he made in one year or more working in the store.

In true Ranger fashion, he said, "Clothes."

"American Eagle is having a sale. What kind of clothes?"

"I need a pair of jeans," Ranger told him going right to a table with a 'Sale' sign.

He found his size.

The clerk followed the man with items stacking in his arms. The jeans, cargo pants, T-shirts, and button down shirt were all marked down. If he had such an expensive suit, why was he shopping the sale racks? Next, he was holding up a dress. "I like this. Kid clothes?" he asked. "Sneakers?"

Rob the Clerk pointed to the opening for the children's area. "Shoes are at the back." He placed all the purchases weighing down his arm at the counter.

"Is this it?" Rob asked scanning all of Ranger's purchases.

He handed over his black credit card from his wallet. "I think." Signing the purchase receipt, Ranger handed it back to Rob. "Thanks for your help."

Not only did the clerk have the signed receipt, but Ranger slipped a $50 bill under it. He hoped 'Carlos Manoso' came back often on the days he worked.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Ok, Manoso, what can you find?" he asked himself.

Ranger felt like a school boy standing in the drug store staring at the condoms, but he was in an Armani suit. He didn't know if Stephanie used birth control, but in case this was 'their' night he wanted to be prepared. He picked one box, and then noticed one which advertised 'For Her Pleasure'; he picked that one, too.

The woman at the check-out watched the man in the expensive suit walk up and lay down his purchases. She scanned five boxes of condoms. He has extremely handsome and assumed he was from out-of-town. Maybe there was some type of convention going on in Wilmington and he planned on getting real lucky.

"Busy night?" she asked. The man kept smiling a devastating smile which almost caused her to forget to accept his payment.

Not thinking clearly because to Ranger it had sunk in that Stephanie loved him and he loved her, he let out a hopeful "Yeah" handing her his black credit card. He scribbled on the receipt and took his bag from her. Finally before he turned the key in his Mercedes the cashier's inquiry registered. He covered his face with his hands chuckling behind them. He really did feel like a high school boy and he imagined his mother finding out about his purchases if he was in Newark. Shaking his head, Ranger would never see her again and his mother would never know.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stepping into Stephanie's row house, Ranger's hands were loaded with bags.

"Did you buy enough? Wilmington's economy should be on the upswing," she giggled at the number of bags on her lounger.

"This one is for you, Babe," he told her handing the one with the dress and a bouquet of flowers. "One for you." That one was for Reilley.

Walking into the kitchen, he placed a bottle of wine in the refrigerator to chill for the evening.

Stephanie was holding the dress up against her. It was a simple blue T-shirt dress with an embroidered flower design down the front and a tie at the waist. "Thank you. I love it!"

Ranger kissed her. "Good. I love you."

"Mommy, look." Reilley was standing on the lounger trying to hold the T-shirt with a gorilla riding a tricycle and a pair of blue drawstring cargo pants. "Thanks. Power Ranger."

"You're welcome, Blue Power Ranger. We'll go out to dinner later, so I thought you might like to wear that."

He gave the Cuban Man with the arm around his mother a quick hug and ran up the steps with his new clothes.

"I think you had fun!" Stephanie's blue eye twinkled talking to him.

The eyebrow arched with a knowing smile. "I did and you would be proud. The clothes I bought were on sale and I saved over $60."

"Wow, I've changed you into a 'Burg' shopper."

His lips puckered thinking about that. "Maybe, but I know I don't take for granted what I have. My Christmas showed me to appreciate and to open my heart to love."

Her curls shook. "I don't want you to change for me," she told him.

"I think I'm just improving on this model."

She gave him a wicked grin. "It is a very good model."

"Babe."

Neither said another word for awhile being occupied kissing each other.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Reilley came running into Stephanie's bedroom ready for dinner in his new shirt and pants; his Rangeman ball cap was on his head. His mother was slipping her beige flats on her feet. The dress fit perfect and was casual.

"My little boy is so adorable," she said picking him up rubbing noses.

He laughed. "My Mommy is pretty. Can Woody come with us? He doesn't go many places."

"I think that would be OK with Ranger."

"Power Ranger likes him," he said running out of the room. "Woody got to get ready."

"OK." Her son made her laugh with his antics.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"How," the hostess began to ask, her eyes came up from her table chart seeing a young mother, a little boy, and a dreamboat personified standing there. "Many?" she asked recovering her composure somewhat.

"Three," Ranger said, "and a half." Reilley had his cowboy doll in his arm.

They followed her to a corner booth under a tiffany lamp hanging above the table. "We are serving a surf and turf special tonight and the soup is corn chowder." She barely got the words out in the general presence of the handsome man holding the hand of the curly haired woman. A waiter brought over two booster seats. One for the child and one for Woody.

The 'Toy Story' star was sitting there with his grin, plaid shirt, and cowhide vest. He was also sporting a very nice black bowtie. Reilley placed a napkin over his legs.

"Woody doesn't get out much," Stephanie giggled watching her boyfriend watch the doll. "He's making the most of it."

Ranger was chuckling going along with it. "Babe." He wondered if the doll was ordering, too.

It was a seafood feast with a calamari appetizer and cheese sticks before the lobster and crab legs. Ranger would get one cracked and Stephanie's son was ready for more.

"Mommy, this is good," tasting the lobster with butter.

She was wiping his face. "I know."

Ranger picked up 'loud' hushed voices with snickering. From the tone it sounded to be older women. He glanced to his left. There were three women laughing with their heads together and their gaze was directed at him. The woman in the middle he recognized, it was the cashier from the drug store. He hung his head shaking it. It was funny and embarrassing to the Cuban Bad-Ass. Of all the restaurants to eat, they were in the same one.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

He couldn't tell her not in front of Reilley. His eyes came up, but his head was down. "Later."

She couldn't wait to hear this explanation.

They decided on three pieces of New York cheesecake as dessert to go. Each couldn't eat another bite of the delicious seafood. Ranger swore Woody's smile was even bigger going to Stephanie's Baha. He could be imagining that.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

He lit candles that were purchased earlier, the lamp near the lounger was dimmed, the bottle of wine was chilled, and there were two glasses waiting for Stephanie. She was tucking her precious son into bed. He flipped through the cable channels finding a 'love songs' music station.

There was a creak on the stairs, Ranger turned around watching her walk down the stairs. At first all he witnessed were bare legs between the spindles of the banister. He thought at first she was still in her blue dress, but Stephanie had changed. Ranger gulped and his heart quicken seeing her. She was sexy and innocent all in one perfect New Jersey girl package. His white dress shirt came down to her knees and the sleeves were rolled up into thick cuffs. He lost his heart all over again staring into the wide blue eyes.

"God, could you look even more beautiful," Ranger whispered. His fingers slowly traced the outline of face standing before him.

"I didn't have anything remotely considered lingerie."

"There is nothing sexier than a man's woman in his shirt." A long mocha latte finger slid down Stephanie's long neck following the outline of his white shirt against her pale skin. She shivered at his touch. Both of their bodies in unison were swaying with each other and the music faintly filling the living room.

Lips met brushing against the counterpart. Ranger stilled, Stephanie's tongue, only the tip, charted the shape of the warm Cuban lips against hers very slowly.

That was it; he lost the control he always contained. Strong arms lifted Stephanie up so they were face to face, nose to nose, lips to lips. The dark chocolate eyes spoke the same words the sparkling blue eyes were telling him back. Lips formed 'I love you' and the other's heart heard them.

Contentment filled Stephanie and Ranger dancing to the 'Love Songs', her head was on his shoulder. Stephanie's hands were locked around the strong neck and his arms held her tightly against him rocking in place.

"Wait right here," Ranger told her. The candles were blown out. The wine and glasses were left untouched on the coffee table. He was back kissing Stephanie picking her up. The long bare legs went around his waist.

She pulled backed telling him, "Oh God, I'm not on birth control!"

"I think I got that covered, Babe," Ranger chuckled walking up the stairs easily with Stephanie wrapped around him. His hands were full of a panty clad ass he was supporting with no effort.

A long bare leg tapped the bedroom door closed going through and he placed her down gently on her bed. Opening one of his 'American Eagle' bags, there was a smaller one from the drugstore. "I made a stop earlier."

The bag was handed to Stephanie; she peeked in it, and then dumped the contents out on the bed. "Another sale?" she asked with five boxes of condoms scattered on her bed.

"I couldn't make up my mind," he told her. "One of the women watching us in the restaurant was the cashier. I guess she kind of remembered me." He was very sheepish telling Stephanie about his drugstore encounter.

"She probably called the sex maniacs hotline! Do you plan on using all of these tonight?" Her blue eyes were playfully wide with questioning and challenge in them.

An eyebrow was curved up. "Babe, it will be good."

"Hmmmm, I bet we will," she spoke in a hushed tone walking up to him with her long legs and a swing in her hips. Stephanie plastered herself to him nibbling Ranger's ear.

"Playing with fire, Babe."

"Hmmmm, a Cuban one I bet burns hotter and simmers down so you are nice and toasty at the end." Painted nails were unbuttoning the shirt he wore to dinner.

Whether or not if she realized it, Ranger was backing Stephanie up slowly as they were kissing and fingers were exploring the bare skin. His white shirt was on the beige carpeting. Before she backed into her bed, Ranger picked her up again laying her down on the bed and stretching out his full length beside her.

"Dios, eres muy guapo (God, you are so beautiful). Yo no sabía amor podría ser tan bueno. "I did not know love could be so good."

Blue eyes were mesmerized hearing Ranger speak Spanish. "'Dios' means 'God', 'amor' is love, and 'bueno' is good," Stephanie said.

Ranger nodded. "I said 'God, you are beautiful' and 'I did not know love could be so good'. I told you I would speak Spanish to you every night we are together and not."

"I bought a book of Spanish. I would like to maybe understand loosely what you say."

"You did?" Ranger at that instant sank deeper in the depths of love realizing she would do that to share his heritage. "You amaze me, Stephanie." His lips tenderly brushed hers.

The love making was slow give and take. Both explored the other with touch leading to more kissing. She felt every scar whether it was a tiny speck or more pronounced healed by time on the darker skin covering the smooth muscled body. He found a now barely visible blemish on her pale skin from her appendix.

With their bodies connecting, the loneliness and insecurity Stephanie experienced the last few years dissolved as did the darkness that jaded a Cuban heart for so long. Those emotions didn't exist anymore. It was a girl from the 'Burg' and a 'Cuban' man from Newark in love. It felt right in the high place they carried each other together.

Stephanie sighed against Ranger's neck. "That is some Cuban I sampled."

"Babe, there is more to come."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Tank was having the time of his life. Ranger had to drive at hyper-speed from Wilmington to Trenton in his Mercedes on Wednesday morning to make his meeting. He got stopped twice by police and both had to be scratching their heads why they even stopped him. When they verified his the basic information of name, date of birth, address, driver's license, and insurance all would match but would return a 'GOVERNMENT CLASSIFIED' status. It was pretty much the same as pulling over the President of the United States for a speeding ticket. They had to let this 'Carlos Manoso' go with a warning if they dared. He parked, went straight to 7, showered, dressed himself in another Armani suit, stopped for a file in Tank's office, and jumped in his Porsche to meet with the governor of New Jersey on plans to up-grade in the Governor's mansion all without messing a single Cuban hair on the shorter style Stephanie had given him.

When he returned from that, he was overseeing a delivery personally at the Cape Cod in Villa Park. Tank went along on this one because he was curious what was so important to have Ranger's attention. Luis and Ella were already there when the two of them arrived. She was directing the movers to pack up the furniture in the house to be stored back at Rangeman. The small house was being cleaned top to bottom before Stephanie and her little boy moved in next week.

Luis was watching men carry off cedar boards and boxes of play equipment Tank read.

"How is this one, Ranger? I chose a cedar jungle gym so it will be strong and weather-resistant," Luis, the building manager, handed his boss a picture. "His grandfather liked it when I had Bobby show him the design." The medic stopped after Stephanie returned to Wilmington to check on her father so she didn't worry unnecessarily.

He studied the picture. There was a sliding board, two swings, a climbing wall up to a deck with a canopy over it. It had safety rails at the top and flaps that could be lowered so it was a tent if the little boy wanted. There was a sturdy rope to swing from and underneath the deck was a small clubhouse. It was an active little boy's dream. "It's perfect for Reilley. What about a safety covering for the ground?"

Luis dropped chunks in Ranger's hand. "Recycled rubber mulch from tires. An edging will be dug into the ground to keep it in the area. I chose the rust to with the mulch around the plants."

"Good job."

"After this is complete, the lawn service will be here to cut the grass and spruce up the flower beds," Luis rattled off to his boss. "Ella suggested maybe an outdoor bench under the other tree so Stephanie could relax watching her son."

Ranger liked that idea of a place where they could sit in the shade. "I'll have Ella pick one out. I like that."

"A jungle gym?" Tank asked. "You are making sure it goes in correctly?" Those all knowing brown, Cuban eyes and arched eyebrow were mocking the second in command he knew.

The Boss pointed to his black T-shirt with the Rangeman logo. "We are security experts. All 'KINDS' of security," he stressed.

Tank muttered, "Oh, brother." He had his answer. Next, Ranger would have him wearing a yellow vest and hard hat going around doing a security and safety check on all the local playgrounds so the little boy wasn't injured and file a report with the mayor of any problems. He would be the best crossing guard, too, if one was needed.

Ranger made sure his calendar was clear on Friday after the morning meeting; he worked late on paperwork in his office. Stephanie, Reilley, and the cat were coming to Trenton Friday morning. She wanted to furniture shop for beds and living room furniture. Ranger was shopping with them. Tank was in charge of the security check at the Cape Cod.

Everything was going as planned, the 'love struck' man was about to step on the elevator to leave when the plans came to a screeching halt as someone unexpected walked off the elevator. The bald man was busting his gut at the shell shocked expression on his best friend's face.

"Momma!"

"There you are, Ricardo," she spoke like she was seeking him out.

"Where else would I be?" he asked himself. "What are you doing here, Momma?"

"The last time you were home, you said we should do lunch soon, so I came to Trenton to visit with my youngest child," she elaborated. Ranger had car keys in his hand. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Stephanie and her son are moving back to Trenton next week. They drove here for the weekend. I'm taking them furniture shopping this morning."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She leaned into her tall son whispering, "Ricardo, you can admit to your Momma that she is your girlfriend."

"Yes, she is, Momma."

Lucia was about ready to dance right there in Rangeman she was so happy. "I knew this was the right day to drive here. You are such fun to shop with, Ricardo. Way better than your father and even your sisters. Your father finds a place to sit and keeps the bags. You should show him how to shop. I'll come shopping with you because I know you want me too!"

Ranger's eyebrow was up. "I do?"

Tank was laughing in his office door. "I can't go shopping with you, Ranger. I'm on my way over to check on the security system at the house. We'll do it another day!"

"You can be unemployed!" Ranger yelled out the elevator door.

His mother had a happy expression on her face in the passenger seat driving to the Plum's. "This will be fun, Ricardo."

Of all days for his mother to show up unannounced. He was going over the conversation he had with his parents the last time he was in Newark. He did not recall inviting his mother for lunch, he said "It was a nice visit and he would try to get there more", but his mother translated that as "Let's do lunch!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Escorting Lucia Manoso up the Plum's sidewalk and front steps, Ranger's heart quickened its beat seeing Stephanie's blue SUV at the curb. She, her son, and cat were here safely and would be for a few days. He left her early Wednesday morning to drive back to Trenton. He talked with her Wednesday afternoon, Wednesday night, and three times yesterday. Her row house was just about packed and only the things they were using this next week had to be packed before the moving truck was there.

"Hi there," Stephanie greeted opening the storm door. "Good Morning, Lucia."

"Oh, Stephanie, what a perfect morning to come visit my son! It will be such a fun morning of shopping. Ricardo and I have such a good time shopping."

Ranger did an eye roll behind his mother. She made it seemed like they did it all the time. He did have a business to attend to when he wasn't with Stephanie and her son. "Babe." He kissed her chuckling. "Momma is coming with us."

"Power Ranger!" Reilley came running with the sheriff under his arm and his Rangeman ball cap on his head.

"Blue Power Ranger!"

"Frank, if the doctor says it is all right, then you can drive home," Mrs. Plum came from the kitchen following her husband. It was his check-up with the surgeon this morning.

"Good Morning, Lucia," Frank Plum shook her hand. "Ellen, I'm fine and 'No' I don't need one of your black vehicles driving us." He directed that comment at Ranger. "Good Morning, Ranger."

"Good Morning, Frank."

Lucia tugged on her son's arm. "Was Stephanie's father sick?"

"Gallbladder," Frank answered. "Pumpkin, don't worry. I'm fine. Go get what you need so you and my grandson get moved in. We're down to seven days."

There was rustling walking down the steps. Grandma Mazur was in a candy striper outfit from Halloween with a flouncy skirt. "What the HELL are you?" Frank boomed. "I'm recuperating! I don't want any set backs."

"Louie is in the hospital," Grandma told everyone. "He had a clogged artery. I'm going down to get his blood pumping. I got my candy cane thong on for my visit."

"Mother!"

Frank bellowed at his mother-in-law, "Hasn't the mental ward figured out yet you escaped?"

Edna Mazur made a hand gesture and picked up her purse. "I'm riding along to the hospital. I'll be in the car." Grandma nudged Ranger, "I bet just the image of my thong got you going."

"Yeah, he'll run the opposite way, You Loon!" Mr. Plum ranted.

Ranger tried to be polite. It was Stephanie's grandmother. "Edna, I'm a one-woman man and it wouldn't be fair to Stephanie."

"Gotcha. I'll let Louie cop a feel for you."

Ranger was chuckling. "Thank you."

"I'll lock the front door, Mom," Stephanie said waiting for everyone to leave the house.

"Babe, your family," Ranger kissed her walking out on the porch shaking his short hair.

Lucia Manoso was telling her son walking to his Cayenne, "It's never this lively in Newark, Ricardo."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger pulled out on Roosevelt Street, his fingers were entwined with Stephanie's already.

"Can we stop at the house for a moment? I want to look at the rooms again," Stephanie asked. She had a copy of the room measurements from the realtor's listing he had given her.

"Anything, Babe."

There were black SUV's parked in the carport and behind it when Ranger parked along the alley that ran along the property. Stephanie just looked at him.

"Tank's checking the security system," Ranger gave a short explanation.

Helping his mother out of the backseat, Lucia commented, "This is adorable."

Before they reached the back porch, the little boy and Woody took off running in the backyard. "Mommy, look at my sliding board and swing!" He was scrambling up the climbing wall to the canopied platform and sliding down.

Stephanie turned to Ranger, tears were in her eyes watching her happy son go down the wavy sliding board again and climbing in the small clubhouse waving at her out the window. She was so choked up, she mouthed 'Thank you'.

"I want both of you to be happy here." If her son was happy, then Stephanie would be truly happy Ranger knew.

"Reilley, I'm going in the house for a moment. Don't go anywhere," she told her son, but the mother knew he wouldn't wander off. The jungle gym would keep him occupied for many days. Also, Tank was going around the house with a hand held monitor of some sort.

The inside appeared bigger with all of the Rangeman furniture removed when Stephanie stepped into the house.

Mrs. Manoso was walking through it. "Oh, I really like this," she told her son and his girlfriend. "It's small and cozy."

"It is and I think Reilley and I will like it here," Stephanie said heading into the hallway to her 'new' bedroom to determine how big of a bed she wanted. She was thinking king size because there might be a frequent guest.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie directed Ranger to 'Trenton Modern' furniture store outside of downtown going south. Before getting out of the Cayenne, Stephanie stopped Ranger. "Please no black credit card. I'm buying the furniture for my son and me." Her blue eyes were very determined.

Ranger's brow knitted together for a moment, it went against his Cuban Macho grain. He was smart enough to recognize how important this was to her. It was their new start. It was all a new relationship for them. "Can I at least buy lunch?" he asked.

"I'll let you do that."

"Smart ass."

He held the front glass door for Lucia, Stephanie, and Reilley. "Mommy, look at all this stuff."

"I know. Let's find you a bed first," Stephanie told her son holding his hand bypassing the living room and dining room sections. She would come back to this area later.

She knew Reilley would go directly for the bunk beds but because of the slope of the roof the only tall walls were the ones with the windows and that was a safety issue. She watched him begin to climb up.

"Rye, you can't have a bed like that."

His small shoulders slumped and his excitement was deflated. "I'm too little."

"No, Sweetheart. It's because how the walls are sloped upstairs." She showed him with her fingers forming a triangle. "The bunk beds are too tall. The only wall where it is high enough is by the windows. If they were open I wouldn't want you to fall out if you were sleeping."

His head was down and she saw tears forming. Reilley was so disappointed. "Grandpa won't be able to camp with me."

Lucia stopped her son from intervening. "You can't raise the roof, Ricardo."

His lips were tight and his eyebrow up silently questioning how his mother knew what Ranger was thinking. "Momma." Only he did that or so he thought.

Stephanie was wiping his tears. "Can we see if there is another bed you might like? If you really want bunk beds, Rye, then Mommy could make your bedroom in the small room."

He was mulling the idea over. His nose wrinkled with his decision and his teary eyes were looking at his mother. "I like the big bedroom. Come on, Mommy, let's look again."

Lucia and her son watched the young mother and her little boy hand-in-hand walk around the other beds and displays. "Stephanie is a wonderful mother, Ricardo. She wants the best for him in everything she does."

"I know, Momma." It was one of the reasons he fell in love.

Ranger lost sight of Stephanie and Reilley in all the different bedrooms and styles, but he heard them. It was the laughter of the little boy he heard. Woody and his boy companion were rolling on a raised Captain's bed with drawers and step-up ledge. It was oak and the foot board had rope across it to store books in pockets.

"Mommy, sleep with me."

She lay down next to her son and he cuddled into her. "Do you like this one, Reilley?"

"Yeah, Mommy."

"Next comes the really fun part. You need to pick a mattress that feels the best." She was tickling him and he was laughing more.

The little boy and Woody were having the times of their lives, one of them was a doll, bouncing and rolling on the mattresses until they found one that both liked.

Ranger remained close to Stephanie when she began her own search for a bed; his mother was off on her own treasure hunt. There were bedroom suits which Stephanie preferred but had not seen anything that 'Wowed' her. She went through a big archway to the 'just arrived' contemporary section.

Ranger's arm was clutched by her hand. "That's it!" Stephanie stopped near a display of beech and cherry platform bed with drawers underneath. The edges were rounded with the beech wood accenting the front of the pieces trimmed in cherry. No other beds were like it they had seen in the store. It was modern like Stephanie with classic lines. The drawers under the bed and in the nightstands were opened and all moved smoothly.

She began touching the display mattresses searching for one which felt just right.

As her son had done, she sat on the mattress giving it a bounce. After the fourth one, Ranger stood at the bottom observing her. She bounced and did it again. Her hands were pushing on the mattress top. Next, she stretched herself out on it wiggling her toes at him. "Give me your opinion," Stephanie asked patting the mattress next to her.

He complied with Stephanie's request lying down beside her. He shifted his broad shoulders and put his head back on a pillow. The top had a layer of memory foam, there were the sensations of it molding to his muscled body with every movement. "It feels good."

The bed dipped slightly, Reilley and Woody took spots next to the little boy's mother. There was movement on Ranger's side; his mother was next to her son.

"Ricardo, you are so much fun to shop with."

Groaning, he hoped there were no skips lurking about in the furniture store. "You, too, Momma."

Ranger did get the opportunity to use his black credit card before lunch, his mother found a slipper chair for the master bedroom in Newark and he was having it delivered to his parents' house.

Her furniture shopping was a success. Stephanie not only purchased bedroom furniture for her and Reilley, but a sofa and chair for the living room. It would be two weeks for the furniture to come from the manufacturer, so Stephanie figured they would stay with her parents. Ranger would develop an alternate plan.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Yes, Max," Lucia Manoso said over her cell phone, "I had a wonderful day shopping with Ricardo. Wait until you see the chair. I'll be home tomorrow. I'm staying with our son tonight to visit some more. Ricardo asked me."

Ranger got that sharp neck pain he gets when he is around his mother. He planned after spaghetti and meatballs at the Plums, he would have one of his employees drive his mother in her car and another follow to drive him back to Trenton while he was spending time alone with Stephanie. There was also a trip to a bookstore to purchase a 'Son to Mother' dictionary because he spoke the exact words "Yes, Momma, I enjoyed our visit" and those words entered her ears traveling to her brain and came out as "I'm staying with our son tonight to visit some more." Hopefully this book would also explain how his vision of soft music, candlelight, chocolate covered strawberries, and Ranger slowly dancing Stephanie into his bedroom to make love became the reality of dinner at the Plums, playing 'Monopoly' and 'Yahtzee' on the dining room table, and strawberry shortcake for dessert. And, his mother was spending the night in his apartment and he got the leather sofa. If it was a consolation for his plans going a rye, Ranger was the race car in 'Monopoly'. It really didn't help.

"Oh, Ricardo," Lucia Manoso said heading into his bedroom, "I had such a wonderful evening. When you bring Stephanie and Reilley to visit in Newark, I'll have to get out 'Monopoly' so we can have fun there like in Trenton."

Ranger nodded. He only said "Goodnight, Momma" thinking what time did the bookstore close and wasn't there an ordinance passed in his hometown banning

'Monopoly'? He was also racking his brain attempting to figure out the words that came from his mouth meaning to his mother he would visit with Stephanie and Reilley. He needed that book of translation or he could never say another word to his mother. Wait, would that be so bad?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Simple Hearts**_

_Chapter 17 _

"Good Morning, Ranger," Ellen Plum greeted the frequent guest at her front door. "Did Lucia get off OK?"

"Yes," Ranger breathed a sigh of relief. His mother was driving back to Newark as they were speaking after she made breakfast for them.

"They are in the dining room." Mrs. Plum pointed in that direction.

Stephanie and her father were finishing their morning coffee and Reilley was a syrupy mess happily eating his pancakes.

Frank Plum indicated the chair next to Stephanie. "Have a seat." His wife placed a coffee cup in front of the Cuban man. "Want a piece of coffee cake?"

Before he could politely decline it due to the large Southwestern omelet his mother made him, a piece of cherry topped coffee cake was placed in front of him with a fork. Not to be rude, he tasted a forkful of the still warm breakfast cake and resigned himself to extra time in the gym.

Grandma Mazur came to the table with her coffee cup wearing a big grin.

"How is your friend Louie, Edna?" Ranger asked. He really didn't want to know but from the smile she was sporting, he was curious. Stephanie's grandma always had a story to tell.

"Look," she held up an arm with a wide jade green rubber band around it. She turned it around and it had 'LOUIE' painted on it. "Louie and I are going steady. He knows a good catch when sees it. He's wearing a matching one with 'EDNA'.

"Did they check his eyes in the hospital?" Frank Plum grumbled. "Sounds like he can't see because I'd run from you."

She poked her middle finger up her nose. "You only dream about the excitement I live, Sonny Boy!"

"It's a nightmare."

Ellen Plum sat down at the table. "Mother, I had this carpet cleaned professionally. No food throwing!" she announced. "What happened to your neck?" She noticed a red mark below her ear.

She told the table, "Louie gave me a hickey! I'll have to work around this in my reality show. If you didn't know that this is a hickey, Ellen, then you should try making out sometime!" She pulled her shirt down slightly swaggering away from the table so everyone could see it. "You have to be adopted, Ellen. You're no fun!"

"Mother!"

Stephanie looked at Ranger; he was chuckling with a fork of coffeecake in his mouth.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Grandpa, come swing with me!"

The adoring grandfather watched his grandson take off from the car to the jungle gym shaded under a branching Maple. His little legs took off at full speed.

"I'm coming, Reilley!" Frank Plum called out from the driver's seat of his Buick.

He looked at his wife and daughter waiting for him. "I'm fine. I'm getting my full speed back and I'll need it for T-ball." Ignoring the hands to help him, he walked down the sidewalk in the direction of Reilley.

"I guess I should be happy. The doctor told him to take it easy for another week and he is listening," Ellen Plum told her daughter and her male boyfriend.

They watched Mr. Plum walk around it checking all the connecting joints. He gave Ranger a nod of his approval.

Ranger pulled two key rings out of his jean's pocket. 'Here, Babe," he said dropping one in her hand. "When the security upgrade is complete, I'll show you how to operate it next week."

"Does this include a Power Ranger force field all around the house when it's activated?" she teased, but Stephanie could imagine the high security this small house would have installed.

"Babe, that's still in the developing stages," he told her with a smirking raised eyebrow.

"Smart Ass!"

Turning the key with a white cover on it and a 'B' which she assumed meant 'Back' to match the white back door, the kitchen door unlocked. It went with the blue ones with an 'F' to match the blue front door and basement one noted with 'BS'. Too efficient for her, but it did come from the Cuban man in the door checking out all the rooms.

"This is bright," Ellen commented on the empty kitchen, "and it does have a dishwasher." She opened and closed that before checking out the remaining white appliances.

"This is nice, Stephanie," Edna Mazur was down the hall checking out the downstairs bedroom and full bath. "I like this bathroom with a shower and a tub separate like the swanky hotels. I bet the water pressure is good here, too, to go with that fancy showerhead!"

Ranger in his tight black T-shirt told her, "Only the best, Edna, for Stephanie and Reilley."

"I'll have to come over and try it out sometime when I have a hot date with Louie. I'll loofah all the right spots so I'm soft."

He didn't need that image.

"Grandpa, come see my room!" Reilley was running in the house and right through to the stairs and up to his big bedroom. His grandfather was following taking in the interior of the house as he passed through it. "Looks nice, Pumpkin."

"My father will need a nap when he gets home," Stephanie giggled watching her father disappear up the stairs.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Ellen Plum came through the empty house looking around and visibly upset. "Your new house is very nice, but I can't find your grandmother. She took off for who knows where?"

Frank and Reilley were coming back down to the main level. "Ellen," her husband repeated his words, "she always finds her way back from wherever. We haven't been smart enough to move while she's out."

"Frank, my mother is in a strange neighborhood and could find herself in trouble!"

"That's why we have the police at our house at least once a week! She probably has some type of weapon on her. Feel sorry for the neighbors and Ranger. His property value has to have gone down with her lurking about," Mr. Plum said going into the kitchen to share a glass of 'Kool-aid' with his grandson.

Ellen Plum was following her husband. "Frank, that is my mother!"

"And I've stayed married to you."

Ranger wasn't even trying to hide his mirth as he was kissing her curls. "Babe, your family is something," he chuckled.

Stephnaie playfully elbowed him. "You kept coming back!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

The windows were measured and Stephanie was locking the backdoor, her mother and grandmother were going shopping with her, but they had to find Edna Mazur.

"Oh, God," Stephanie's father groaned, "look what the wind blew in."

Strolling down the alley towards the cars was Grandma talking into her cell phone.

"Yeah, Rosie, it's a top of the line senior center and it's only 7 bucks to join. They serve hot lunches! I'm signing up for the wine making class and the art class is looking for models. Me in the nude would be an inspiration to those wanna-be oldster artists."

Frank Plum was motioning with his a finger in his mouth listening to his mother-in-law.

"I bet we could get at least 20 or 25 of us in that limousine Stephanie's hot boyfriend owns to come over to Villa Park. We'll be imports from the 'Burg'. Oh, the house is small. Ranger must have bought it when he was still up and coming in the business. An old lady invited me to the Friday night wine and cheese party. They don't water the stuff down here and its real cheese!"

Ranger was holding up four fingers mouthing "I got four offices!"

Grandma was still talking on her pink cell phone. "The spare room here isn't too big. Me and Louie would be on top of each, but at our age that's a win-win thing. Two doors down from the center, a building was turned into an up-scale rooming house. Maybe I should rent a room there just in case I can't make it home after the wine. Louie can just have his way with me. I forgot to mention. He's getting a penis pump!"

"Mother! You can't do that!" Ellen yelled at her mother.

"I got to go, Rosie," Grandma said, "my daughter got her panties in an uproar about something. I got a bunch of membership cards in my purse. Don't worry, I'll have the limo on stand-by so they'll think we're up-town girls. Stephanie's boyfriend is good for it. We should have tried Villa Park way before this, but we'll put it really on the map. Okie dokie. I'm out here."

"Mother, you aren't posing nude and sleeping with a man in a rooming house!"

Grandma waved her daughter off. "All the great works of art had nudies."

Frank told Edna, "You would be a work of horror!"

"Up yours, Sonny!" Grandma motioned with her middle finger. "Just so you know, Louie may be implanted with a penis pump to keep up with me, Ellen!

We're not waiting on those blue pills. Rev it up and we're good to go! Let's go shopping, I need some nighties!" Purse and all got in the back of Stephanie's Baha.

"Mother, you need to act your age!"

"Why?"

Ranger was laughing in the alley holding his side. "Babe, your family is so dysfunctional," he whispered.

"I know. Isn't it great?" she giggled.

"Early dinner at my apartment tonight?" Ranger asked with his patented sexy Cuban eyebrow.

"Dessert included?"

"A delectable Cuban one."

"I'm there."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Yo." Ranger answered his ringing cell phone closing a contract.

"Yo yourself."

"Babe." He was concerned as she was shopping with her mother and grandmother. "Is everything all right?"

"Well, I have a small problem," Stephanie said in his ear. "Would you want to change plans tonight and eat here?"

He glared at his cell phone for a second. "No! I want the entire evening with you." His plans were spoiled last night by his mother, nothing was messing them up a second night in a row. "Why?" he asked.

"Would you mind picking up a pizza then at Pino's on your way over here? My mom drank a whole bottle of wine coming from the mall. She's in no condition to cook anything."

That made him chuckle. "Too much shopping with your Grandma?"

"Yeah. I think Grandma's see-thru nighties pushed her over the edge from Victoria's Secret. We had to help my mom into the house."

"I'll get the pizza."

"Love you."

"Love you, Babe." He gave a happy, winning shake of his fist shutting off his cell phone. "Yes!." Ranger had his Babe all to himself all evening and he was getting' some.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Of course, Ella wouldn't hear of pizza for the Plums, which was why Ranger was carrying a long casserole dish and a plate of chocolate chip cookies up onto the front porch.

"That's not pizza," Stephanie told the Cuban caterer she was holding the door for as Ranger stepped inside. She grabbed the plate of cookies.

"Ella sent dinner."

Reilley came running from the living room with his grandfather as the tail. "What's in there, Power Ranger?" He was sniffing the air. "I smell green beans."

Placing the aluminum pan on the dining room table, Stephanie carefully lifted a corner of foil. "Look."

The pan was split with a middle row of chicken topped with tomato sauce. Potatoes were baked on one side and green beans on the other. There was an Italian smell wafting from the pan.

Ranger told the little boy licking his lips, "Ella knew you liked green beans and chocolate chip cookies."

"What a dinner and hardly any dishes," Frank Plum was glad for the food and the little work on his part so he could enjoy the evening with his treasured grandson.

'I'll put this in the oven to warm up, Daddy," Stephanie said covering dinner back up. She came out of the kitchen with plates, silverware, and paper napkins setting the table. "Do you want me to stay here for when Mom wakes up?"

"Go enjoy your evening, Pumpkin," her father cajoled. "Reilley and I have baseball to watch and 'Thomas the Train' dominoes to play. We will go get some ice cream later. No one made your mother drink. She'll be fine."

His head nodding vigorously, her son liked the evening's agenda.

"Your crazy grandmother left for the hospital to visit the electric car guy with no kneecaps and then a viewing. It will be the perfect evening."

Ranger was hoping his was too!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 18**_

His Porsche was parked in its usual spot and he led Stephanie hand-in-hand to the elevator. This was the first time she would see his apartment and he was nervous. Ranger didn't want her to feel out of place in his man cave.

Hitting his fob, the heavy wood door unlocked. "Come on in, Babe."

Ella was finishing setting the dining room table and lighting candles. There was a large vase on the entry table filled with flowers where he placed his keys. More fresh flowers were on the table and on the mantle.

"Stephanie, it is so nice to see you," Ella greeted hugging the young mother who captured her boss' heart.

"It's nice to see you and dinner smells wonderful," she greeted in return.

"I hope you like scallops."

Any seafood excited Stephanie. "I love scallops! Any seafood," Stephanie said appreciating her effort.

"Enjoy your dinner and I'll take care of the dishes tomorrow," the housekeeper ordered. "There's tiramisu for dessert." She pushed her metal cart out closing the door behind her. Before exiting the elevator on 6 she placed a 'Post-It' note by the 7 button 'DO NOT DISTURB-ELLA'. She wanted to make sure Ranger's best friends didn't get any ideas if they returned early from the surveillance job following a cheating wife in Philadelphia. Actually, it was her husband Luis dressed up in a wig and checked into a hotel there for the evening. Ranger didn't trust his friends at all with Stephanie in the building. His mother messed up his plans for the previous night and he wasn't taking any chances.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Once the Rangeman housekeeper left, Stephanie's attention turned to her surroundings for the evening. The table was set with expensive china, crystal glasses and votives, and a crisp linen tablecloth. Standing in one spot, she turned completely around taking in the kitchen, living room, and dining room.

It was a masculine apartment but in an elegant way. The furnishings were expensive she knew. The black leather sofa was buttery soft she felt with her finger tips. The mantle matched the glossy wood of the dining room table she noticed from the chairs and kitchen island. There was a large flat screen TV in a corner, one of the biggest she ever saw. For all its sophistication, there was hardly anything personal. Walking over to the coffee table, Stephanie spotted something special, the Power Ranger keychain from Christmas was hanging off a candlestick.

"Your apartment."

Ranger spoke interrupting Stephanie, "Was decorated by the same decorator who did my other corporate apartments in the other offices. I kept everything basically the same, but I think I discovered I'm more than this and I think you know that, Babe."

She nodded. He can be rough around those handsome edges, but would protect anyone she thought who needed it just like Reilley's 'Power Rangers'.

"The bathroom is off the bedroom," he said pointing to the wide open door, "or there is a powder room off the entry. I'll put the food on the table if you want to explore."

Not able to resist, she jumped at the chance to see what was beyond the open door. Stepping into Ranger's bedroom, the walls were a shade darker than the dove colored walls of the living area. The bed was king size. The headboard and two nightstands were the same glossy black and she would describe the drawer knows as vintage made of frosted glass and silver. The bed covering was a satiny grey with a few black and white checked toss pillows in the middle. Those and two small frames on one nightstand were the only personalization. She recognized the one she had given Ranger of the one of the three of them on Christmas Eve. The other was him sitting with a young girl standing beside him. The resemblance was there, but neither appeared comfortable.

The bathroom was a spa. A deep jetted tub, the large shower with multiple showerheads was charcoal subway tile with black edging on the frosted glass doors. Thick white and black towels hung from the wall rack.

She stepped through the other door finding a large dressing room and every woman's dream of a closet when the light automatically came on. Shirts, pants, and suits were neatly hung in the closet space. Shoes were lined on a rack and the drawers had the same vintage handles as the bedroom furniture.

Coming out of the inner clothes sanctum, Ranger was standing in his doorway, a reserved expression was on his face waiting on a response from Stephanie.

"I want to live in there," Stephanie indicated the dressing room tapping the door frame with her hand. The closet in the Cape Cod had organized storage, but Ranger's was extra large and extra organized.

A grin spread over his face. "I thought you loved me, but now that you've seen my dressing room I know where I rank."

Stephanie teased, "Closet space out ranks everything."

"Well, let me see if I can gain the top spot again with my housekeeper's cooking and some special Cuban attention." He held out his hand and she strolled across his bedroom meeting it.

"Closet space is premium, but I'll give both a try."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

There was soft music, candles lit all around the apartment, and delicious aromas in the air. It was the perfect seduction scene for Stephanie.

"Ohhhh, these scallops are tender," Stephanie moaned.

There was a sexy eyebrow and tight jeans sitting next to her at the dining room table. "What about the closet space now?" Ranger joked.

In response to the question, there was a sexy, mischievous grin from his dinner companion. "I'll let you know after dessert." Her face became serious. "Who is that young girl in the photograph with you?"

Ranger never looked away; he knew a day would come when he told Stephanie about his daughter, Julie. "My daughter, Julie. I was married for a very short time after I joined the Army. Rachel had me served with divorce papers even before she was out of the hospital I think. The baby had my name and she wanted to marry someone else. Julie has been raised by Ron and thinks of him as her father. I've visited a few times. Julie knows I'm her biological father, but Ron is her father."

"Is that what you want? Both of you looked uncertain in the photograph," Stephanie told his her honest impression of it. He did have it out so it meant something to him.

He shrugged. "I was young when Julie was born and so was Rachel. She doesn't really know me and I know hardly know anything about her. I sign a check to help raise her. Maybe when she's older and not so influenced by her mother, we'll get to know each other better."

Stephanie listened to his words mulling them over for a few minutes. "You missed seeing her grow up, it's why seeing the tarantulas or the trains seemed so important to you. Things you missed with her?"

He nodded saying, "Partly and I wanted to be with you and Reilley. I never took the time before and when I found myself stranded out of my element, I wanted more. Then, the government called me so unrepentantly after the New Year. It's been calling most of Julie's life. It's what I chose; Rachel didn't want the military in Julie's life." He stopped speaking staring down at his empty plate. "My government contract is just about up and for the first time in a number of years I don't want to renew it. I want to see the other side of life and I want to see it with you and your son, if you'll let me."

Her face was soft listening to Ranger and his request. "Reilley and I wouldn't want any other Power Ranger," she said softly holding his hand. "Maybe, you and your daughter will finally have the chance to know each other a little better."

"Maybe."

Stephanie had the feeling Ranger wasn't telling her something. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," Ranger uttered the word with disdain in his voice, "I have to fly to Atlanta to meet with a big client, but I'll be back for your move on Friday. I should be back Tuesday evening."

"You have a business to tend to, Ranger. I can get us moved," independent Stephanie told him. "I guess the aquarium is off tomorrow with us. When do you leave?"

He cocked his eyebrow surprised she would assume he would miss going to the Camden aquarium with them. "After the fish. I'll leave from Philadelphia. What am I going to do in Atlanta, but sit in my apartment there? I know the client and contract, so it will take a few minutes to review the proposed changes."

"You have an answer for everything," Stephanie mocked him.

He walked to the dining room table with a glass cake plate topped with a decadent tiramisu. "That's why I'm the boss. Dessert, Babe?"

Her blue eyes grew wide and so did her smile. "With that, I think you and the closet space are too close to call."

"Just wait, Babe," Ranger gave Stephanie a sexy wink telling her with a Spanish accent that ruined her panties, "the closet has nothing on the attention I'm going to give you very soon." He placed her plate in front of her. Next, he dabbed her lips with a taste of one of her favorite desserts.

"Uh huh" was all she could say with lips on hers.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Both were laying in a quiet glow on Ranger's large bed, each of their thoughts were of contentment. For Stephanie lying there in those strong arms, it was someone she knew she could lean on when she needed strength. She carried everything for so long by herself since before her son's birth.

Ranger was lost in the feeling of finding the woman who was his not only his match, but Stephanie showed him the path for his heart to follow. He was amazed in the warmth he never sensed before in his life. There was also an internal shudder realizing what he may never have discovered if he was never stranded by the 'wonderful snowstorm'. He saw it now as a Godsend. A 'someday' was before him that he never realized he wanted until stepping into the dark and cold.

A cool, velvet sensation broke his private reflection. A pink rosebud from the vase beside the bed was brushing a scar on his shoulder followed by a warm kiss. Stephanie touched one on his upper arm with the flower then her lips.

"There are many of those, Babe."

She sighed with a little sadness in her breath, but her blue eyes shone with love.

"Each one added to the man you are. I imagine some of the actions were worse than the others; each was a stepping stone to lead you to a snowstorm. And, there you were."

"Yeah," he whispered, "and snow will never be the same just like a Christmas tree." His chest rose with his chuckle.

He let her lips and rose wander down his body until Stephanie touched a scar on the inside of his knee. Sensations pulsed from that tiny spot rupturing the control he was harnassing. "Come here," his deep smooth voice came out gravely with passion Stephanie's touches had awakened again.

"Me?" Her blue eyes batted at him.

"You." Ranger's strong hands slid her up along his body with ease creating a wonderful friction between them.

When they were face to face, neither said another word. Hungry lips sought to be satisfied by the warm soft ones.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie posed staring into the onyx eyes.

"I'm going to show you again how much I love you." And he did.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie unlocked her parent's front door quietly stepping inside with Ranger having driven her back to the 'Burg'. She considered staying the night with him, but didn't want Reilley to wake up during the night to find her not there.

A light was burning low in the living room; there asleep in Frank Plum's recliner were grandfather and grandson. There was an old story book of hers beside them. Ranger picked up the little boy to carry upstairs.

"Daddy," Stephanie whispered tapping his shoulder gently, "I'm home."

"Pumpkin," her father muffled trying to wake up.

"Go to bed. I'm putting Reilley to bed," she told him.

Frank got up and made his way to the stairs. "We had fun, Stephanie." She kissed his cheek before he turned to go join his sleeping wife. "I'm glad you're coming home."

"Good Night, Daddy."

Walking down the hall to her old room, Ranger had her son in bed and Woody was tucked next to him under the blankets. Pudding was curled on the bottom of the bed.

Stephanie kissed his cheek. "Nite, Sweetheart. I'm here."

A sleepy smile crept over his face and he never fully woke up. "Mommy," he whispered. "Power Ranger."

Cuban fingers smoothed his hair. "Nite, Blue Power Ranger."

The night light was on when the two of them quietly as they could on the creeking stairs went back down.

"Would you like anything?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger pulled her down next to him on the sofa. "I don't want to leave you just yet."

"OK," she agreed resting her curls on his shoulder getting comfortable so they could stretch out.

Grandma Mazur smiled to herself when she came home after her evening out. Sleeping on the sofa was her favorite granddaughter and her 'hot' boyfriend.

He stirred when she covered them with the afgan. "Go to sleep," Edna said in Ranger's ear. "I'll check on my great-grandson." Stephanie snuggled into to him never waking up. They were still that way in the morning. It was a perfect night Ranger thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Simple Hearts

Chapter 19

Ranger blinked his eyes. He realized he wasn't in his apartment, and then he remembered he never made it home last night. Stephanie was still sleeping in his arms, but she was stirring ever so slightly.

Frank Plum brought two mugs of coffee quietly into the living room; Ranger got a whiff of the aroma as he approached in his plaid pajama bottoms. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he chuckled quietly.

"Morning, Frank," he said somewhat sheepishly. He had that feeling again like he had been caught necking on the sofa running a hand through his short hair.

Stephanie's blue eyes opened fully. "Daddy," she murmured. She sat up abruptly.

"Reilley is still sleeping, I don't know how; your grandmother is sleeping in your old bed with him."

"How's Mom?"

"Moving slowly this morning."

Stephanie shook her curls. "Morning, Ranger," she said. "There's a large coke and fries in the refrigerator for Mom's hangover. You may want to nuke the fries foe her."

"I saw those. Where did you ever come up with that?"

Stephanie giggled, "Grandma. The grease helps."

Mr. Plum shook his head. "Why am I not surprised? She's a loon. I'd get in the bathroom while it's free, Ranger. My mother-in-law will be up and hogging it."

He sipped his coffee, and then stretching, Ranger headed for the stairs. "I'll go shower and come back at ten to pick you and Reilley up. I have to pack a few things and grab my ticket."

"We can pick you up. That way your vehicle is there at Haywood," she said following him up the steps to check on her son.

It made sense; Stephanie would be comfortable driving her Baha from the airport in Philadelphia. "OK," he told her kissing her and going in opposite doors.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Before leaving the Plum's, Ranger drank his coffee with Stephanie and her father. His cell phone rang and checked the number before answering it. Tank was calling. "Yo. How did the surveillance job go?"

He had to hold the phone away from his ear as an angry Tank was barking at him. "What the HELL? It was Luis in a wig we were watching! If he didn't forget to put it back on when he answered the door for room service, we'd still be in that hotel!"

Ranger was laughing.

"It's not funny!" Tank yelled in his ear. "You didn't want us in the building when Stephanie was here and you were getting some! That's not fair!"

"I'm the Boss. I'll be there in ten."

"You never came home last night!"

"So," Ranger said closing his cell phone cutting off his best friend.

Stephanie and her father were staring at the chuckling man. "What did you do now to your friends?" Stephanie asked.

"I set them on a wild goose chase of sorts. Ella's husband, Luis, was a cheating wife in a wig. They followed him to Philadelphia lurking about the hotel until they discovered it was him when room service came. He didn't have the wig on when he answered the door."

It was Frank's turn to ask questions. "Why would you do that?"

"So my three friends didn't interrupt the dinner I had planned with your daughter."

"Is that all?" Frank demanded. He was kidding, but he liked to see the man squirm. Her father swore he was blushing just like his daughter.

"Daddy!"

"I am your father, Stephanie," he said in that fatherly figure tone.

Ranger took that as a sign to leave. "Babe, I'll see you later." He kissed her getting up from the table. "Frank."

"Chicken," Stephanie whispered at the front door.

"Babe, I need this Cuban hide to help you move. He kissed her again. "Just come up to 7 when you get to Rangeman. The control room will let you in."

"OK, Chicken."

"Yep."

Stephanie watched him jog down to his expensive sports car. She sighed because he was such a specimen of maleness to watch even avoiding her father's question.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Listen, look really sad," Lester instructed. "Ranger's going somewhere."

Tank repeated what they already knew, "Atlanta."

"Before that," Ranger's cousin told Tank and Bobby.

"He instructed the control room to let Stephanie and her son come up to 7 when they arrive at 10 when I was in there checking on Binkie's knee. It's still somewhat tender. His plane leaves for Atlanta at 6," Bobby relayed Ranger's directions.

"Hmmm, so where is he going with Stephanie and her son?" Tank wondered out loud rubbing his chin.

"We spent the evening hanging around a hotel watching Luis in a wig while Ranger was upstairs turning on the Cuban charm. He could at least take us with them today. Luis did look good in the blonde wig, though," Santos told his friends.

"At least we found out at 9 we were tricked," Bobby said sounding positive. "We still had time to hit a couple of good bars in Philly."

"Appeal to Stephanie's motherly side and schmooze up to her son," Lester rationalized to his friends. "Practice your sad puppy dog eyes."

The three were standing in Tank's office looking at each other with sad eyes putting their plan together to spend the day with Ranger, his girlfriend, and the small Power Ranger.

"You're good, Tank," Bobby complimented on his friend's droopy brown eyes.

"Lula likes them."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hi, Boys," Stephanie greeted the three men casually dressed for a warm spring day in the Rangeman elevator.

Lester asked knowing where the mother and son were heading, "Going up?"

"To see Power Ranger. We're going to see the fish," an excited Reilley told them. He had on his favorite Rangeman ball cap with his Tarantula T-shirt.

"Wow," all three men chanted. "Fish."

"Lots of fish and sharks. Right, Mommy?" He looked up at his mother with bright blue eyes.

"Right, Rye. The Adventure Aquarium even has a hippopotamus named Button."

"Wow, Mommy!"

The Rangemen echoed, "Wow, a hippo!"

Lester spoke up, "That sounds fun. We've never been there."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were giving their practiced sad eyes. Reilley invited, "You should come with us and see the fish."

There were three vigorous head nods. "OK."

Stephanie was giggling knowing they were set up to get back at their boss. She couldn't wait to see his face when he found out they had company. He could deal with them.

The elevator dinged on 7 and waiting at the open door in jeans, sneakers, and a faded blue T-shirt was Ranger. His eyebrow arched seeing his three friends step off with Stephanie and Reilley hearing "Power Ranger never takes us any place" from his cousin.

"Mommy knows all the fun places," the little boy announced walking into Ranger's apartment. "Hi, Power Ranger."

"Hi, Power Ranger," Tank, Bobby, and Lester greeted him following the little boy.

"Babe," he said kissing Stephanie. "Don't you three have anything to do?"

The Groucho triplets shook their heads to the left and then to the right in unison. "No." They were giving puppy dog eyes to him.

"Power Ranger, the other Power Ranger are coming to see the fish, too!" Reilley explained. "I asked them."

"He asked us," they said.

Ranger glared at each one of his friends, Tank, Bobby, and Lester in that order and back. He was counting to one hundred. There was bullet proof glass in his windows and he was calculating how many times it would take slamming their bodies against it before it gave way. Stephanie's son was looking up at him waiting for an answer. "That was very nice of you, Reilley," Ranger said to him and mouthed to his friends, "Paybacks."

"Ranger, we did do our surveillance work last night and Luis did look nice in his wig," his cousin reminded him.

"It took you a good portion of the night to figure that out!"

To break the stand-off, Stephanie reminded her son to go to the bathroom and showed him the powder room. "Be nice," Stephanie warned kissing his cheek.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester ran for the apartment door before Ranger could choke them. "We need the Expedition keys," Tank said.

"And Rangeman car seat," Bobby added jumping on the elevator.

Stephanie's SUV was in the garage so they couldn't make a clean break for it. In his head, Ranger was calculating cab fair to the aquarium, then to the airport and back to Trenton waiting for the mother and son to come out. It might be worth it.

Coming off the elevator in the garage, the extra-large SUV was running by it.

Tank was in the back seat and the other two tormentors were in the third row.

Ranger had no choice; he placed his overnight bag and airline tickets in the cargo area. He opened the back door for Stephanie so she could buckle her son in the car seat while glaring at his friends. They were avoiding his stare glancing out the tinted windows interested in the garage. She couldn't help giggling at the scene.

Opening the passenger door, Ranger and Stephanie kissed before he ran around to the driver's seat. He smirked at Stephanie not believing his luck.

"Ranger, are we there yet," Lester called out from the back. "I got to go."

"Not my problem, Santos." Ranger growled.

"Power Ranger Lester," Reilley clarified, "you always go to the bathroom before a car trip."

"I forgot, Little Power Ranger. He doesn't take us anywhere."

Ignoring his cousin, Ranger kept driving. Pulling into the parking lot, there was an empty parking space in the first row past the handicapped spots.

"Now, how did you arrange that?" Stephanie questioned knowing she would have been at least six rows back.

"Babe, it's a Cuban thing."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"This is just like a trip at day care, Mommy," Reilley commented walking to the entrance. "We have to hold hands with our partner so we don't get lost." Ranger's fingers were entwined with Stephanie's.

"Ooo, I don't know where your hands have been," Lester told Bobby.

"I use hand sanitizer!"

"Well, then that's OK. Wow, your hands are soft, Bobby."

Bobby replied, "I use one with a moisturizer. The alcohol dries your skin."

Ranger turned around, "Will you two stop it!" He saw his cousin was examining the medic's hand.

At the admissions gate, he considered paying for only Stephanie, Reilley, and him leaving the three hanger-ons to fend for themselves, but he didn't want to upset Reilley, so he paid with discount coupon Stephanie handed him.

All the Rangemen showed the security guard identification before stepping through the electronic monitor, it beeped not too loudly, but he waved them through. Stephanie and Reilley stepped through. Bells went off and colored lights flashed.

A woman ran over with balloons and not-into-it teenager pushing a cart. "You're one of our random families chosen each day!" Reilley, Tank, Lester, and Bobby all accepted balloons. "My, what a family of big men," she told Reilley.

"They're Power Rangers."

"Let me tell you what you won as an 'Adventure Aquarium' Random Family!" She was too excited bouncing up and down for Ranger. Reilley and the three co-workers were bouncing in rhythm with her. "We have vouchers for free lunch in the café. How old are you?" she asked Reilley.

"I'm twenty-nine," Lester said.

The little boy held up four fingers saying, "Four."

"You and your group will get to be up-close to feed the penguins! Here are your special penguin hats!" Ranger declined one, but one small child and three big ones were wearing black and white penguin visors. Stephanie had hers for Frank. Reilley said he needed one. "You'll get a family photograph feeding the penguins and here are tickets to pick out a free glow-in-dark sea life pen in the gift shop. The penguin feeding begins at 1. Just give this pass to the trainer in the Penguin encounter," Rose Mary explained handing Stephanie the 'Adventure' bag.

"A glow-in-the-dark pen will be great for surveillance," Bobby said, "to write in the dark."

"Ranger," his Penguin cousin told him, "we're so glad you asked us to come."

"I didn't."

"You wanted to."

Ranger replied, "No." He didn't know who was having more fun, the four-year old or three Ex-Army men with penguin hats on their heads.

"Babe," Ranger kept on smirking through the afternoon. He almost lost it when the four of them had their noses against the glass in the African area and Button the Hippo came up to them so they were snout to nose. His friends were too excited and too goofy. Feeding the penguins was an experience; Lester wasn't watching and almost lost a finger or two teasing one with a fish. Stephanie received the original 'family' photograph with all of them in front of the penguin enclosure, penguin hats included. Four copies were purchased. They watched sea turtles, petted stingrays, saw tons of tropical fish and sharks, and watched a seal show. They also saw an indoor Amazon waterfall. For dessert they had Hippopotamus cupcakes with their lunches. Before leaving to get Ranger to the Philadelphia airport, there was a stop in the gift shop for the free glow-in-the-dark pens. Reilley picked out a stuffed Hippo compliments of Ranger and Stephanie received a sterling silver charm bracelet with charms of the aquarium inhabitants attached.

Not even driven five minutes from the aquarium, there were four Penguin heads nodding off in the rear of the Expedition.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Babe," Ranger said. He was kissing Stephanie too long at the airport entrance totally disregarding the security guard displeasure who attempting to keep the vehicles moving. 'I'll talk with you later. Love you, Babe, and thanks for a wonderful day."

"Love you, Ranger. Have a safe flight."

The Expedition was pulling away with Tank at the wheel; Lester hung out a window with the stupid Penguin visor still on his head waving furiously like a lunatic. "Bye, Ranger! Send us a postcard!"

Ranger never looked back.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lying on his bed in his Atlanta apartment, he had been talking with Stephanie before she went to sleep.

"Good Night, Babe."

He closed his phone and placed it on the nightstand. Propped up against the lamp was his copy of the photograph with the Penguins. It was extra crazy with his three friends along and despite them tagging along; it was a good day because he spent it with Stephanie and Reilley. And, he hoped there were many more days like it.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 20**_

"Tank, is something wrong with Ranger?" Geraldo, the manager in the Rangeman Atlanta office, spoke over the phone. His voice was quiet but the confusion was crystal clear in it.

Something must not be going according to the 'Ranger Plan'. Meet with the client, work out the upgrades, and back on a plane to Trenton to move Stephanie and Reilley. Really, he convinced himself that she would need an extra pair of hands packing and was heading to Wilmington in his 'Bad Ass' pick-up with his 'Bad Ass' self as soon as he returned to Rangeman. According to the second-in-command's understanding, most of their things traveling to Trenton were already packed. Tank just nodded, if that was what the Boss wanted him to believe, he would go along with the delusion. "Why? What is going on?" Tank asked chuckling.

"He came down from his apartment, was in a somewhat jovial side which was strange for Ranger, grabbed a cup of coffee waiting for the Hanson Brothers, and once they arrived began their meeting. He wasn't in there 20 minutes. Ranger comes out the door closing it, stomps into his office, and breaks every pen in the desk. He was looking for more pens to break! He pinched his nose like he does when he gets frustrated with our cousin Lester, then strolls back into the room like he never depleted the office pen supply. What was that?" Geraldo asked. He was Ranger's cousin on his mother's side like Lester Santos.

"You don't know? That's Ranger in love."

"You're kidding, right?"

The bald man was shaking his head in his office chuckling at his best friend. "No, I heard the words come out of that very Cuban mouth, Jerry. She's a young mother who lives in Wilmington, but is moving back to Trenton on Friday. So, I can safely assume there is a problem which could delay Ranger's return to Trenton. He's going to Wilmington when he gets back to help her pack."

"The Hanson Brothers want a major upgrade of the security for their office complex, but they recently purchased an old warehouse complex on the edge of Atlanta which is being refurbished. They want Rangeman to install the security system. It's going to be a state of the art sports complex."

"If this holds up him getting back, I'm putting in to use some vacation time," Tank repeated his thoughts to the office manager. "He'll be off the Cuban deep end."

If that was the case then the major overhaul and additional services would be a monetary windfall for the Atlanta office and the company, but could cause Ranger to be delayed in leaving by maybe a day. He wouldn't be a happy camper.

"Great! You're sure he's in love?"

"Oh, yes," Tank confirmed. "Stephanie loves him. Where do you think he got the short hair? She's a beautician. It's love Ranger-style. You should be here."

"No thanks," Geraldo replied. "I've seen it and it's scary." He hung up laughing.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"At your new pre-school, Rye, Mikey is here so you will know someone," Stephanie encouraged her son, but it was more for her. This was preparing him and her for kindergarten.

It was a great location; 'Sunshine Pre-school' was about half-way between the Rangeman Cape Cod and her parent's house. It was almost the same distance from her new job. If Reilley got sick, her parent's would be there if she couldn't, but Stephanie didn't think her 'new' boss would object like Tony would have in Wilmington.

"That's great, Mommy," Reilley agreed, "and I'll make new friends." He was always optimistic.

Stephanie stepped out of her Subaru and unbuckled her son.

"Mommy," her son pointed across the parking lot, "the Big Power Ranger is here."

Walking across the parking lot was the massive form of Tank, black outfit, weapons on his hips, and bald head.

She was becoming concerned asking, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "I'm doing the security evaluation with Ranger in Atlanta," he replied.

"What security evaluation?"

"Ranger told me to check the place out?"

"Why? It's a pre-school?" Stephanie questioned wondering what was going on. It was a daycare center.

"No, not for Ranger. That jungle gym he went over and even was doing

chin-ups on it to ensure it would withstand pressure. Because of whom he is and you're his woman, he is cautious. He has put a lot of criminals in jail and would never want that fact to put you or your son in a compromising position," he explained in simple Ranger-like terms.

"Is that lingo in his macho-ese?" Stephanie laughed at the reference to 'his woman'.

Tank could only define it saying, "Ranger has some outdated thinking going back to his centuries of Cuban heritage."

"It's more Middle Ages dashing bad boy-dark knight with a heart of gold. It's been a long time since I was treated as a woman. I haven't had anyone to give me a second thought except for my son. He so cute in his macho."

Her description fit the post-Christmas Ranger. Well, probably not the cute as it didn't compute with 'Bad Ass'. The pre-Christmas one would have made Scrooge appear like a would-be Saint at times.

The three of them walked in the glass doors, before going inside Tank was checking out the security camera.

"Can I help you?" a young woman asked from a small window sliding the glass panel like a doctor's office.

"I'm Stephanie Plum," she introduced. "My son Reilley is beginning here next Monday. I'm dropping off his paperwork and Mrs. Hunter is providing a tour. This is our friend from Rangeman." Stephanie turned to Tank. "I don't know your name, only Tank."

The young woman paled taking in the large man filling the small entry.

"Thomas Sherman," he said and slid a company card to her and his wallet showing the U. S. Government seal. "Miss Plum's boyfriend, Carlos Manoso. I'm sure you have heard about him, the well known Trenton bounty hunter, asked I review your security due to their association. He is out of town at the present time."

At the mention of Ranger's name, the young woman without thinking let slip, "He's a hunk."

Stephanie laughed at that truth.

A pre-matronly woman stepped out of a side door. She was in a smart pantsuit, but her hair was in an almost too tight bun. "I'm Mrs. Hunter," she said stiffly, "and I assure you this is a secure building. We have never had a problem, Sir."

"I'm glad to hear that, Ma'am," Tank attempted to smooth her ruffled feathers.

"I'm doing as my boss, Carlos Manoso, asked."

"He should speak to me. I've been the director for a number of years."

Tank was quickly hoping to get on her good side somehow. He politely told her, "I'll mention that to him and you have a fine center here, Mrs. Hunter."

Reilley spoke up, "They're Black Army Power Rangers. They protect everybody, Miss. Even you."

She softened visibly at the naive little boy's words. Stephanie's impression was she interacted more effectively on a child's level.

"Well, Reilley Plum, the world needs Power Rangers. Let me show you around your new school," Mrs. Hunter said softly focused on the new pre-schooler with Stephanie and Tank following.

They went into a hallway with rows of hooks low on the wall. "If you have a jacket, you can hang it here," she instructed, "and will have a basket with your name for your take-home things."

Reilley nodded.

Next, the four went through a half door into a large room with small tables, chairs, and blackboards on a wall. "This is our activity room. You'll have your school lessons, art time, and playtime here if we can't go outside."

"It's one of the Power Ranger!" Mikey Stankovic yells.

All eyes in the large room were on Tank. He froze.

Reilley added for the class, "He's a Black Army Power Ranger."

In a blink, the tall man was surrounded by approximately fifteen small boys and girls.

"What's that?" "Are those yours?" "Are you a Power Ranger?" Young inquiring minds were firing questions at Tank.

It took him a second to recover. A smile came over his face. "Those are handcuffs to get the bad guys and this is my special electro stun gun," pointing to the stun gun on his belt, "to shock them in place."

"Wow! He's a Power Ranger."

Stephanie began giggling. Mrs. Hunter's mouth dropped open. There was Tank showing the children his 'Super Hero' action poses with bent arms and big shoes kicking the air.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

It was a long two days in Atlanta for Ranger. The new contract was signed with the Hanson Brothers after a lot of hashing out details extending and adding the Rangeman services. It was a big boost for his company and the office professionally and in profit. The highlights were his telephone calls with Stephanie. He did need to grovel a little over the pre-school security assessment, but he turned on his Bad Ass charm. And also the snapshots on his cell phone of 'Power Ranger Tank'. He wasn't never going to let his best friend live that down.

He was sitting in the Atlanta airport waiting for his flight to be called. Ranger noticed no one was occupying any of the chairs near him. The other passengers had to be put off by him; the Cuban could not stop laughing sitting there. Those photographs of Tank in 'Power Ranger' mode were too damn funny and he couldn't stop laughing when he viewed them.

"What is funny, Mister?" A little girl in pigtails was brave enough to approach the insane chuckling man.

He looked up with a quirked brow. "A Power Ranger," he said. "See?" Ranger held his cell phone down for the little girl to see.

She began giggling. "He's funny!"

The airline attendant looked at the group of people with their boarding passes out all laughing around one tall, muscular, dark haired man. She was wondering what kind of flight this was going to be and should she notify security.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 21**_

"Babe, the movers are here," Ranger called to Stephanie.

Arriving in Wilmington two days ago he found Stephanie and Reilley had been busy, everything not in use for their last few days was boxed, and the only remaining thing was to go to Miss Fitch's storage locker. He told Stephanie to wait for him to arrive with his pick-up truck to do it. He had recovered from his visit with the airport authority. Actually the entire plane was questioned as to the reason for the fit of giggles before embarking on the plane. Ranger volunteered his government security immediately to them and showed those hilarious pictures of Tank. They understood completely and the plane departed a little behind schedule.

Her neighbor's personal items were in the corner of the living room where Ranger and Stephanie placed them after unloading and waiting for their short journey to Trenton. Once that was accomplished, the three of them had almost two full days exploring Wilmington. There was a visit to the tall ship 'Kalmar Nyckel' and roaming around Riverfront. They even watched a 'Blue Rocks' baseball game. The Bad Ass was enjoying a preview of the activities they would be doing around Trenton.

Reilley told his mother in his excited voice, "Mommy, it's time to move!" He saw the large white moving truck parked along the sidewalk.

"Come here, Pudding," she came from the kitchen scooping up the cat. "I don't want you to get out."

He 'MEOWED' loudly in protest being placed in a cat carrier.

"You can come out in the car," she reassured the cat.

Ranger was shaking hands with the trio of movers at the front door and introduced Stephanie.

"To make this simple," the blue eyed beauty explained, "everything marked with a blue 'X' goes with us. What is not marked, St. Agnes church will be taking." Taking blue painter's tape, she made 'X's on boxes or tags for furniture so it wasn't marked. "All the things lining the hallway upstairs go."

The three movers were looking over the pieces moving deciding what to place on the truck first when coming through the open storm door was Mr. Orwell, the building manager. He stopped in his tracks seeing Agent Maweeney standing their big as life in casual clothes.

"Mr. Orwell, you must want these," Stephanie said dangling her keys on a chain.

"Yes," he spurted, "and here is your deposit." His hand was shaking and the envelope when he handed it to Stephanie keeping an eye on the man standing in the room with hands on his hips. "Just close the door when you leave. I'll check back later," he said and bolted out the door.

"I think he remembers you," she teased.

"Babe." He returned a sexy arched eyebrow.

Working quickly and steady, it wasn't long before all of their belongs were on the white truck. In the back-seat of Ranger's pick-up were the antique dishes and stoneware bowls of the late neighbor.

"That goes on the floor in the front," Stephanie told Ranger as he took a box from her. He knew what was in it, the Santa hot chocolate set and book from Christmas Eve. He gently placed the box in her Baha.

She and Reilley made one last walk through of their row house making sure nothing was forgotten. The only items remaining were what were being donated to the church. Coming down the stairs, she saw Father Francis and a few men from the church talking with Ranger.

"Are you sure you won't be needing these, Stephanie?" Father Francis asked.

The used washer and dryer, beds, and other inexpensive things or hand-me downs in the way of the coffee table could be used by someone else. "No," she replied shaking her curls, "Reilley and I are going home and it's a fresh start for us. Our new furniture will be arriving soon. I hope you can use these things in the 'warming' shelter".

Grateful for the donations and that of the reclusive neighbor, the old house behind the church which was purchased with the money left to St. Agnes. The three floors would be almost furnished. "They will be put to good use. It has been a pleasure to have you and Reilley in our congregation," Father Francis told them. He hugged the mother and son whom he was going to miss.

"Thank you for making us feel welcome all this time. Ready, Reilley? Ready, Ranger?" she asked picking up her purse and cat carrier with a cat who wanted out of that thing.

Her son picked up Woody sitting on a step and his 'Snuggie'. "Ready, Mommy."

"Ready, Babe." Ranger shook the kind priest's hand. "Thank you," he told him before following Stephanie and her young son.

"Good-bye," Father Francis said waving from the porch. He had to laugh to himself because that once closed off man slipped into his palm more folded one hundred dollar bills.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The large moving truck was parked in front of the white Cap Cod when the blue SUV and black pick-up trucked pulled into the alley beside the house in a little more than an hour later. Stephanie recognized her father's white Buick stationary behind the carport. There were Frank's saw horses positioned in the backyard already at work. He was making frames for the back porch to screen it in for his daughter. Ranger gave his approval and had the supplies delivered when Mr. Plum insisted on doing it himself.

"Grandpa!" Reilley went running after his mother unbuckled him into his grandfather's arms. "I'm here to help."

"I've been waiting for my helper." He swung his grandson up into a big hug. Frank Plum was so glad and relieved to have his younger daughter and the grandson he loved to pieces home where they belong in Trenton.

Stephanie quickly kissed her father and carried the cat into the unlocked back door to direct the movers. She laughed, her mother was feeding them coffee cake and coffee. "Stephanie, since when does a house you rent come with food?" Ellen Plum opened the refrigerator door; there was a gallon of milk, a tub of margarine, bread, eggs, bacon, and other food items on the shelves. Even the freezer had packages in it.

Stephanie turned around to the Cuban man with the box in his hands coming in the back door. He gave his all knowing smirk. "Babe, Ella just got a few things so you didn't need to run to the grocery store right away."

Opening a cupboard there were her son's favorite cereals. "And she just happened to guess Reilley's favorite breakfast cereal?"

Ranger shrugged his shoulders placing the box on the counter. "She is a mother."

She rolled her eyes and carried the cat into the bathroom. "You have to stay in here until the movers have our stuff unloaded."

"Meow." He agreed jumping up perching on the toilet seat.

The movers were finished with their energy break. Stephanie began dishing out instructions. "All the boxes I want them to go in the front bedroom. I'll open them later. The dining room furniture goes in there," she instructed pointing through the doorway. "The other table and chairs go here." She pointed to under the window as the place for Miss Fitch's table. "My lounger, TV, rocking chair, and small table go in the living room. The computer and desk will go in this small back room." There wasn't a whole lot of furniture; it was more boxes, which were moved.

Each worker handed Mrs. Plum an empty Styrofoam cup before heading back through the house to begin unloading their possessions. Ranger decided to stay out of the way backtracking outside to help the carpenter and his assistant.

The master bedroom began filling up with boxes that were removed first from around the bigger pieces. Piece by piece the small empty house began to fill with the furniture Stephanie brought, the beds and new living room would soon follow in about a week.

The three movers were paid. They drove off deciding where to go for a big steak dinner with the $100 tip Ranger gave them. The house began taking on the semblance of being lived in as some of the dishes for the cupboards were unpacked. A bright green polka dotted dish towel hung on the stove handle and on the sink a 'Woody' cup full of cool apple juice waiting for a little boy.

Reilley ran through the kitchen into the dining and living rooms and back. The sound of his sneakers made his mother smile. He paused in the kitchen doorway looking around spotting his favorite cup. 'Woody' was smiling on the black granite countertop at him. Hopping across the tile floor for a drink, Reilley took one. He turned around to his mother watching his antics saying, "It's home, Mommy."

"It is, Rye."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 22**_

The lasagna dinner Ellen brought and baked in the oven at Villa Park hit the spot with the afternoon of unpacking and getting settled in as best Stephanie and Reilley could. Even without the bedroom furniture and remaining new fixtures, it was livable. Pudding found the wide window sill by the kitchen table to his liking and spent part of the day tanning. Frank with the help of his helpers only had a small section remaining to frame on the side of the porch and screen and install the door. With the measurements he had, an over-the-summer project would be making inserts for each panel with heavy plastic to keep the snow and wind off the porch in the winter. The new fancy curtain rods Stephanie selected were attached above the window frames and the shears were hung in each room.

Ellen was quite surprised at Stephanie's choice for the bedroom, dark charcoal shears for the two large windows. It was rather seductive she thought. Ranger thought so, too! She showed the dining room table the sham going with the comforter she purchased. It was white with big black and smoky blue flower outlines vining down the middle. Hence, the color choice of the window coverings to compliment the bedding.

"You've done enough here today, Stephanie. You can come home for a good night's sleep and we can finish unpacking tomorrow," Stephanie's mother said in her motherly way as the five of them were eating the layered vanilla and chocolate pudding dessert made for her grandson.

Reilley was glancing around the dining room with his smeared pudding face thinking about something. "Mommy," he said, "we can stay here and camp."

That surprised the young mother. "Here?" Ranger had mentioned they could stay in his 7th floor apartment with him until the remaining furniture arrived if they didn't want to go to the 'Burg'. He even offered one of his window sills for the cat.

"Yeah." Her son rationalized in his child like way of seeing things. "We got food, a bed, a bath tub, and we can watch TV to camp. Our things are here. This is where we live now."

It made sense and Stephanie wouldn't need to pack things for overnight at her parents. "You wouldn't be afraid, Sweetheart?"

"It's Power Ranger's house. It's safe."

She saw the shock in her mother's face and displeasure flash across a certain Cuban face at Reilley's plan. Staying in Villa Park would keep to the routine both the mother and son were used to in Wilmington and establish one in Trenton. The motherly instinct in Stephanie told her to go along with her son's wish. Although both had been looking forward to moving back to Stephanie's hometown, there were her new jobs and Reilley's new pre-school for the little boy to adjust to now, staying put in the Rangeman Cape Cod would help with the changes. It would be consistent. "OK, Rye."

"Yeah, Mommy! Let's camp!"

Ellen Plum protested at the idea, "Stephanie, you don't have any beds!"

"Mom, Reilley and I have slept on the lounger before. We've fallen asleep on it watching movies or on bitterly cold nights in Wilmington we slept on it if I felt the bedrooms were too cold."

His objections Ranger wanted to add, but he had discovered one very important fact when it came to his 'Burg' girlfriend, Stephanie was independent. He did not like the idea of her and her son sleeping here on the sofa when he had a very comfortable apartment on Haywood. Why she agreed he didn't understand and it meant Ranger would he sleeping there alone. He hated that most.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

His Bad-Ass pick-up hadn't gone far on the trip to Haywood when Ranger pulled over, he was confused. There were comfortable beds in his apartment and her parent's house, but Stephanie chose to sleep on her couch with her son. Why? He didn't understand.

"Hello," Lucia Manoso spoke into his ear.

"Momma."

His mother knew something was wrong. The tone of 'Momma' told her so. "What's wrong, Ricardo? You and Stephanie didn't break up did you?"

"No, Momma." He had to shake his head at Mrs. Manoso's thinking. "Stephanie and Reilley are here finally in Trenton, but they are sleeping in the house without their beds. They are sleeping on the sleeper-sofa to 'camp' as Reilley calls it."

"That is so adorable."

"It is?" His mother just perplexed him more.

"Yes. Looking at it from a mother's perspective, Stephanie is keeping this change as an adventure for her little boy. She's keeping them on the schedule they had where they lived. Children adapt and she is making it easier for Reilley. It's as plain as that nose on your face, but you aren't a mother."

"Momma."

"I remember the fun you had camping in the backyard, Ricardo, when you were a little boy. You snared your brother in a net when Julio and his friends tried to scare you. All those little Army guys you positioned around your campsite and how you rigged it so if they were moved a light came on I'll never know. They hurt when I got them between my toes checking on you. You were having the time of your life."

He did remember the fun as a little boy he had pitching his tent and setting up those little green Army guys. Catching his brother in his trap was a bonus and it worked. "I understand now, Momma."

"Stephanie wants the best for her son. It may be uncomfortable to you, Ricardo, but they are happy together."

"I know. That quality makes Stephanie so special and why I love her."

"I knew that! I'm your mother."

He chuckled as that one important and very permanent piece of knowledge. "Yes, you are, Momma. Bye."

"Mothers know best, Ricardo. Come visit Newark soon. I can send you a map!"

The Bad-Ass realized he was stuck. "After Stephanie and Reilley are settled."

"Good, I'll be expecting you. Good Night, Ricardo."

He pulled out with a plan in his mind heading to Haywood.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Before going up to 7, Ranger rummaged in his storage room in the garage for something in particular to take back to Villa Park. It took moving boxes and opening a locker or two, but he found what he wanted.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie came into the kitchen fresh from her shower, Reilley had pulled a kitchen chair over to the counter, climbed up on it so he was standing on the black granite, and was looking out the kitchen window above the sink. "Reilley!"

"Mommy, he's out there!" He was crouched down peeking under the white swag curtain with green polka dots she hung.

Stephanie was becoming somewhat concerned since it was their first night in the house and a stranger was outside, but she was pretty certain of the identity of the mystery man. "Who?"

"Power Ranger."

"He came back?" She peeked out the window. There was just enough light from the dusk falling for Stephanie to make out the distinctive car outline of a Porsche parked by the carport. He traded his truck for his sports car coming back to watch the house. "That man!"

Stephanie lifted her son off the counter and unlocked the backdoor. She and her son in her arms went past the carport with her Subaru parked in it. The windows were down in the late Spring evening. The air wasn't cool, but just perfect to be in short sleeves. "Hello. Nice night isn't it?"

"Babe."

"You showed me the security system this house has yourself. Don't you trust it? Your company installed it."

In the little light, Ranger's eyebrow was arched. No matter how he answered her question he was caught. "Babe, this is your first night in a strange house."

"A house your company owns. I have two choices here," Stephanie said with 'Burg' attitude. "I can call your friends to drag you back to your apartment to baby sit so you stay there. Or, ask you to come in and protect us from inside just on the outside chance the little green Martian Men decide out of all the houses on this planet to attack this one."

She heard the windows go up and the key come out of the ignition. 'Babe, if you insist, but I don't think aliens are green."

"Power Ranger, you can camp with Mommy and me," Reilley invited.

He tucked something under his arm from behind the seat and grabbed his Army green duffel following Stephanie and Reilley up on the porch and into the lit kitchen. The little boy went running in the direction of the living room with his slippers making slapping sounds. He could hear the TV. The sight in the living room made him chuckle when he followed right behind the little boy. It was 'Burg' resourcefulness. On the floor by the lounger, Stephanie had a single wide inflatable mattress. Reilley's sleeping bag was on top of it with the 'Snuggie' and Woody waiting for him. Pudding was stretched out at the bottom of the air bed. The television was resting on the small side table in front of the fireplace as the screen. A couple of empty boxes were covered with a white table cloth for a coffee table with a plate of peanut butter crackers, grapes, and a cup of juice for a bedtime snack. A lamp was raised up off the floor on another box stood up. The blue lounger was reclined for Stephanie's bed. They were ready for their first night in the small Cape Cod bungalow. It wasn't the normal everyday interior decorating, but it worked for the temporary time.

"I'll be back," he told them placing his things on the carpet in the living room turned bedroom. He strolled back out the back door and within a few minutes was back with some bricks.

Stephanie returned into the living room placing his navy lounge pants and T-shirt on the lounger. "We are quite comfortable and I bet more than sitting in a sports car all night."

"Babe," he said kneeling on the carpet brushing any dirt off on a paper towel from the bricks.

"Whatcha doing, Power Ranger?" Reilley asked watching him intently.

"Well, if you are camping then you need a tent," he explained unfolding an old green Army tarp he had in storage. "I've had to make my own shelter at times to get out of the weather."

"Wow! You did that?"

"Yes. I've had lots of survival training." Ranger told him spacing the lawn chairs Stephanie had in the room for extra seating to his liking. The tri-colored cat was laying there watching his movements intently. He tied a thin rope to one chair walking over to the other and fastening the other end to it. He moved one so the line was taunt between the chairs, but not enough so one was pulling the other over. Flipping the canvas over the rope, it was almost complete. Next, he tied the corners to the bricks placing them out on the carpet making the triangular shape. Next, he slid Reilley's air bed inside with the cat and Woody along for the ride.

"Mommy, I'm really camping!"

Stephanie watched lovingly at her happy son bouncing all around his Army tent and ducking inside. He eagerly was going to bed.

"Thanks, Power Ranger!" He called from his tent.

"You're welcome, Blue Power Ranger."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie and Ranger were enjoying cold beer sitting on the front porch steps. Reilley was sound asleep in his camping adventure.

"So," Stephanie inquired bumping Ranger's shoulder with hers, "what took you so long?"

"I didn't understand. Momma explained it to me," Ranger said with all honestly, "you were just making the move and the changes easier on Reilley. She explained it as mother's intuition."

Her curls nodded he could see in the glow of the street light.

"I forgot how much fun I had as a little boy camping out in the backyard in my tent. I had to search through my stuff for my old Army tarp, too."

Stephanie kissed his cheek. "Thank you. He's so happy."

"Me too, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When he closed his eyes even knowing the lack of proper furnishings and the make-shift ones would still exist when he opened them again, it felt like a home already with Stephanie beside him and hearing the soft breathing of her son from his make-shift tent. It was camping 'Burg' style.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Simple Hearts**_

_**Chapter 23**_

"Mommy, you look just like a Power Ranger!" Reilley proudly told his mother. Stephanie came out into the kitchen ready for their first day of her new job at Rangeman and his new pre-school. She was wearing a black tank top with the embroidered company logo on her chest under an open black shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Ranger was leaning against the counter sipping his coffee. "Babe," he said with a very appreciative Cuban gaze.

"I feel like your twin. If we go out after work, do we have to dress alike, too, like the old couples?"

The perfect eyebrows knitted together above his narrowed eyes so he appeared intense, but his mouth was twitching. "No" was Ranger's answer. He picked up his Porsche keys and box of homemade sugar cookies for pre-school. "Ready."

Frank Plum dropped off the box last night from his wife. Stephanie laughed at it. Only her mother would sway pre-schoolers through their stomachs to like the new student. Her son already won over the students, Reilley had 'Power Rangers' for friends.

The only time the Cuban Security Expert left the small Cape Cod all weekend without Stephanie and Reilley was for a time on Sunday when there was an attempted break-in at a client's house. The Rangeman Security System was not breached, but two other houses on the street with inferior systems were robbed. Tank and Ranger caught the college students committing the crimes when they walked through the neighborhood. Another house alarm went off while they were investigating the client's house. The three robbers were caught just about to play video games in a pool house with some of the stolen personnel property. Hence, Ranger had a busy morning away from his company and Stephanie's first day because he was doing security evaluations on those three houses.

Most of the moving boxes were unpacked or moved upstairs awaiting the small boy's new bedroom furniture so toys could be organized. The back porch was completely enclosed; Pudding enjoyed laying on the warm bricks watching his best buddy play on the jungle gym.

There was a time on Saturday night when all eyes were on the group of Stephanie, Reilley, Ranger, Frank, Ellen, and Grandma walking into Pino's for pizza. Mrs. Plum's cell phone was ringing as they sat there in Pino's, the 'Burg' grapevine's speed dial was working overtime informing her that she was with the bounty hunter if she didn't know it. Louie stopped to pick up Grandma Mazur for a cruise; he bought his very own Smart Car. Frank did not offer any outlets to charge the car if it was running low on power.

The Cuban-pitched tent was still Reilley's sleeping quarters in the living room and somehow it was decided after the new furniture arrived, a bigger tent would be set up so Reilley could experience outdoor 'camping' with Grandpa and Power Ranger. Stephanie was sleeping in a comfortable bed letting them 'rough' it.

"Ready, Power Ranger," Stephanie called out grabbing her keys, purse, and ushering her son towards the door with his favorite black 'Rangeman' cap over his wavy hair to begin their new week in Trenton.

Reilley echoed, "Ready, Power Ranger."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The black Porsche parked next to Stephanie's Subaru at 'Sunshine Pre-School'. She saw him mouth "Babe" when Stephanie looked over before the tinted window went up. The young mother didn't expect the Bad Ass to stop, but continue on to his company. Stephanie was wrong.

Reilley was unbuckled and the box of 'Welcome' cookies was in her hand joining Ranger at her bumper. "Don't you need to get to work?" Stephanie inquired.

"Security, Babe."

"They are pre-schoolers!"

He pulled the beautiful woman to him with no effort. "Babe," Ranger said low, "you and your son are in my life. I don't want any of the bad side of it to touch you or Reilley. I need to know he is safe away from you."

The intense dark eyes were soft looking into them but concerned. Stephanie openly accepted this man in their life and she knew without any doubt he would protect her and her son with everything Ranger Manoso was if they were in danger. She nodded and nipped his lip, "Don't over-do it, Power Ranger."

"Never, Babe," he growled against the yielding lips kissing his.

As Reilley and his mother walked to the front door, the man in black disappeared around the side of the building.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Hunter," Stephanie greeted the stern woman in the vestibule.

"Good Morning, Stephanie, and, Good Morning to you, Reilley. Ready to begin at your new school and make lots of new friends?" Her voice was cheerier addressing the young boy. It convinced Stephanie her assessment of the director was correct, Mrs. Hunter dealt with children more comfortably. She also noticed her glancing out the glass doors for the man who went around the building.

Reilley smiled broadly, "You bet and Grandma made cookies."

A young woman came rushing out of the school room door. "Mrs. Hunter, a man scaled the fence!"

"Who could that be?" Stephanie thought.

Mrs. Hunter was ruffled. "Let me set him straight!"

The glass doors opened with Ranger sauntering in with his full arsenal riding his hips and muscled body defined through his painted-on T-shirt. He flashed a white smile under the aviator sunglasses. "You must be, Mrs. Hunter. I'm Carlos Manoso of Rangeman Security," he said with heart-melting ease offering his hand. "My associate, Thomas Sherman, informed me how helpful you were to him."

Stephanie watched the director's hand come up to check her taunt pulled-back hair before shaking his. "Mr. Manoso, our security" she said edgily at first but the smile caused her to change her train of thought. She stumbled for words for a second but added "I hope is adequate in your professional opinion."

"You have a fine facility here, Mrs. Hunter. Please call me Carlos."

"Thank you, Carlos. I'm Eileen," the older woman told Ranger still gripping his hand. "We have not had any problems."

"I can see why. I do have a suggestion. If you angle your cameras more towards the opposite corner, there will be no blind spots."

"I never thought of that. Thank you, Carlos. I'm sure you will want to view our school room," she offered opening the inner door. "Come on, Reilley."

"He's so much more in person," the young woman breathed as the small group passed her. Stephanie rolled her eyes at the smirking man. He would have Cruella Deville handing over those puppies to him without another thought to a spotted coat with a smile like that!

Mrs. Hunter pointed to the blue bin labeled 'Reilley Plum' before entering the main class room.

The young eyes turned from their cereal bowls to the adults and young boy entering. It was going around the table "Who is he?"

"He's the Power Ranger!" The boys and girls already at pre-school were enlightened by Reilley. "He's the best Black Army Power Ranger!"

The eyebrow arched smartly but Ranger was keeping his blank face.

A little girl said, "That's a mean face."

"No, that's the Power Ranger look. It scares the bad guys. I seen it. It scared a tarantula!"

"Wow." The young students were impressed by the Power Ranger and the little boy's knowledge.

"I was even at the top secret Power Ranger headquarters."

"Wow! Where is it?"

"Someplace," Reilley told them. "It's a secret."

His new classmates were admiring his Rangeman baseball cap while the Cuban Bad Ass walked casually around checking the windows and backdoors with the director listening to Stephanie's son talk about the Trenton version of 'Power Rangers'. He stuck to the facts as he saw them through his four-year old eyes.

"Eileen, you have a very good building here. Doing what I do, I have to be cautious. Stephanie is my girlfriend," he explained. It was a word Ranger believed he would ever say, but it did make his once cold heart skip a beat. "Reilley is equally important to me. Their safety is my concern and he will be safe here." A business card was given to the pant-suited woman. "If you ever notice anything strange, call me directly."

'It was a pleasure, Carlos."

Stephanie was hugging her son. She didn't want to cry, with him entering pre-school, the next step would be kindergarten and he would be out in the world more. This was a new step in that direction. "I'll be here after work to pick you up. I'm not far away nor is Grandpa."

"I know, Mommy. You're always here."

"I love you, Reilley."

"I love you, Mommy. Bye, Power Ranger."

His small ball cap brim was tapped by a long Cuban finger. "Bye, Blue Power Ranger," he said.

With their hands locked, Ranger and Stephanie passed the still flustered young teacher. She sighed as they passed, "He smells so good for a bounty hunter."

He was chuckling walking to their cars. "Do you always get everyone to eat out of the palm of your hands, Mr. Macho Smoothie?" Stephanie teased.

"Babe, let me show you later how it works," he whispered before kissing her making Stephanie forget her own name.


End file.
